Sometimes Perfections are Imperfections
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: Not all is truly perfect. "Beauty is a curse on the world. It keeps us from seeing who the real monsters are." A Blinding façade of perfection and beauty. "Only the most Ugliest of circumstances, could yield the most Beautiful of lessons". AU Mitsu, YuiAzu, (possible) Mui. Rated M for Bullying, Drama, Gang violence, Drugs/Alcohol, Physical Abuse and for Sexual content later on.[8]
1. Chapter 1 Akiyama, Tainaka and Kotobuki

Omg!

Hehehe, well here i go again, Another fic and my other ones are yet to finish...(sigh) what can i do, this idea pops up and if i didn't write it down then i'd most likely forget! (i'm a very forgetful person)

* * *

Welp, when you read this you'll start to realize the characters are OOC and that i've changed a few personalities.

Also, i tend to make Ritsu taller on purpose (A taller Ritsu is better, yes yes)

* * *

I apologize for any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes too

* * *

Well on with the reading!

* * *

_"Only those who have Dwelled in the Dullness of Life, could truly Appreciate Life when it's at it's Brightest"_

_The perfect people are blinded by a Facade life has put on, The perfect only see the bad. The perfect never see the true beauty and quality of many things...including life._

_"For only the most beautiful of lessons could be learned through the most ugliest of circumstances"_

_Sometimes Perfections are The Imperfections_

"(psh) Guys only like her for her body"

"Yeah, Akiyama's only getting the attention for her looks, It's not like anyone really cares about her"

Many girls were all talking about a certain Raven haired girl in their homeroom, Everything said, and all the comments made about the raven haired girl were all negative and nasty.

"She's always so lonely, It makes me feel bad...but not bad enough", The girl giggle deviously

The group of girls all giggled.

"Poor thing"

This group of girls were perfect, they were all a good looking set, busty and all sweet and smilely. But under all that, The teen girls...were all monsters. Every day they'd torture the poor Akiyama girl at school, they'd tease her and pick on her, Pushing her around, they'd treat her horribly.

"Here she comes here she comes!", Another girl whispered to alert the other girl of the Akiyama's arrival

Akiyama, wasn't ugly, in fact, she was beautiful, she was also smart. Akiyama would get good grades, she'd also get a confession from a guy everyday, and lately it's not just the guys, but also girls. Though many have confessed in hopes of capturing Her heart, many failed, She turns all of them down.

"Kagari, get bucket!"

"Take a picture of it, Touka!"

Kagari got a bucket and positioned herself near the entrance of their home room. The bucket was filled with pencil shavings, alot of them.

"I'll be seeing you after school ok, Mio-chan?"

Said girl nodded and smiled a little.

The two girl separated, Akiyama was walking the hallway to her homeroom and then...

"(Swoosh!) (Clanck!)"

The sound of the bucket's contents covering the poor beauties body and the bucket hitting the floor was heard.

Akiyama sneezed and tried to shake the shavings of her, she covered her face and dropped her school bag and ran off.

The girls including some boys laughed, "Ahh hahaha!~"

"That was priceless!", Kagari laughed

"I I I got it on my phone!", Touka yelled out while laughing.

"Send it to me!", Another girl joined in

"Yeah me too!" A few boys gathered to see the replay of the repulsive prank on Touka's phone

_"This is just too funny!"_

* * *

The raven haired ran into a stall in the girls rest room, she began to cry. She wondered everyday when she came to school, why? Why did those girls always bother her? they never bothered before accident, as a matter of fact, they were all friends...or so she thought.

All of her so-called friends turned on her, they all began to mistreat her...all but one, her childhood friend, Azusa Nakano.

'Why? Why?!', The poor raven haired girl thought to herself

Her parents knew, well they weren't really parents but more like...Her guardians knew, oh yes, but that didn't stop the vicious girls from bulling her, it only made it worse. Azusa also knew, Azusa tried many times to stop it but alas, it was futile.

'Those jerks!', The crying girl sat on the stall and cried, she figured she'd just skip class and come out until lunch but then again, she wanted to learn.

She put her right hand on her chest and clenched the area that held her heart.

_'It hurts It hurts!'_

_She wished dearly, that someone would come along and put an end to the torture and suffering. She wished she could have, just one more friend._

_One more shoulder to cry on._

* * *

"Tainaka-sama, Kotobuki-sama, the car is ready"

"I'm so excited, Ricchan!", A cheery but beautiful blonde said energetically as she was putting on the winter uniform.

"Calm down Mugi, you're to chirpy", A brunette said as she put her hands on her blond friend's shoulders.

"But i can't help it, Ricchan", Kotobuki pouted childishly as she buttoned the dark blue blazer.

Tainaka rolled her eyes at her chirpy friend, "(sigh) well, let's go"

The Tall Brunette grabbed her school bag and pulled her childish friend with her into the car

'Wow', Tainaka thought sarcastically, 'A normal private highschool with commoners'

"Ricchan, wipe that look off your face, you seem agitated."

"Oh but i'am"

"Ricchan"

"Why'd you want to go to this school? It's...for commoners"

Mugi slightly frowned, "Now Now Ritsu, staying Humble is very important"

'Humble my ass', Tainaka thought

Now it wasn't every day Mugi would call Ritsu by her name, To Mugi it was usually Ricchan, of even Riku...Riku? Yeah, now that was very unusual, Why would Mugi call her Riku, It didn't make sense but then again, That's just Mugi.

"Mugi-sama, Tainaka-sama is right", The driver said, "You should have maybe gone to that other school, the one you and Tainaka-sama were accepted to. That was a very prestigious school, best in all of japan"

Mugi nodded, "Nope"

Ritsu rolled her eyes, "(Tsk)" 'I ain't befriending a lowly commoner'

"You still have a month to think about it Mugi-sama, I mean..." The driver paused but then her continued, "...Commoners are't so trust worthy, they'd use you for money and then betray you"

"And that's why i'm here, I'll kick their ass if they try Mugi like that", Ritsu said with a frown

The driver nodded, "Mugi-sama, Please think things through, you still have a month"

Mugi nodded, "Saito, Ritsu!, Shut it already!"

Mugi crossed her arms over her chest.

In all honesty, The Kotobuki family wondered why their daughter would chose to go to an ordinary private school, she could have just gotten in to the best one. Mugi and Ritsu were both from well know families, both families were allies, their parents knew each other, both families were extremely rich. Tainaka enterprise worked with the Kotobuki enterprise, both were the best in all of japan and not just in japan but they'd also went over seas too.

"I like ordinary"

Ritsu Tainaka only came because Mr. Kotobuki had spoke to her, He pleaded with her to watch over his beloved Daughter, to not let any commoner near her. Ritsu agreed, she knew Mr. Kotobuki wouldn't have enough time to catch up with his daughter, he was always busy with running Kotobuki Corp.

Saito sighed, "We're here"

Mugi's face brightened up, "We're here!"

They were indeed there, Sakuragaoka Academy.

Mugi pulled her childhood friend out the car, "I have a feeling, we'll make friends here"

Ritsu rolled her eye, 'so naive', "Of course we'll make friends, hey you know what? let's buy some right now!", Ritsu said sarcastically

"Ritsu!", Mugi hit Ritsu's shoulder, "That's not funny!"

Mugi took Ritsu by the ear and dragged through the gates, "Oh, See you after school Saito, bye!"

"ITAI!", Ritsu repeated more than once

Saito sweat dropped, "May god bless you two", Saito then drove off.

"Itai Itai let go, Mugi", Ritsu whined

Mugi let go, "Hmph, you Jerk"

"What?"

The Blond turned away from her childhood friend.

"Oh C'mon, Muggs"

"You're just Like My Mother and Father, Always thinking all Commoners are the same"

* * *

Unlike Her mother and father, Mugi was determind to make friends with the commoners.

* * *

"(Psh!) But they are!", Ritsu Scoffed

A few students looked on

"Woah, did she just say commoners?"

"Woah Bro, Their The new transfer students"

Many student began to murmur

"Their the two rich girls People in class 3-2 were talking about"

"Hmm Really?"

more and more students were all talking to one another about the Blond and the Brunette.

"That one has Blonde hair", A girl said to another

"Is she even Japanese?"

"Maybe she's half"

"And look at the other one there.."

"The one that said something about commoners?"

"Yeah"

The girls were all staring the two down, head to toe.

"(sigh) Let's just head to class now Ricchan"

"Urgh Fine!"

* * *

The bell rang and class was about to start, students all ran to get to their classes on time.

Touka and Kagari Smirked when The raven haired girl walked back into class.

"Pathetic", Touka said

Akiyama held her head down and sat in her own seat.

Students looked on, some were on the bullies side and others just didn't want anything to do with it, though they did feel bad for Akiyama, they just didn't find it in them to stop it.

"Awwww were you crying!?". Kagari said

"She's a cry baby, you already know the answer"

Akiyama bit her bottom lip

"What wrong? you wanna cry again?"

"Just say stop and we'll stop", Another girl joined in and spoke mockingly

Stormy grey eyes began to tear up, 'No, don't give them what they want!', She thought

"Oh~ What do we have here? Is this Her school bag?"

Akiyama quickly looked up, 'No!'

"What's wrong? you want it back?"

The poor victim nodded

"Ok"

"Hope you're a good catcher"

The Stormy grey eyed girl stood up, fear in her eyes, she knew if her bag was thrown, the contents would fall out the bag.

Touka took hold of the bag and took a few steps back, she was about to throw it...but then.

"(snatch)"

The bag that was in Touka's hand disappeared.

"What the-?"

The girls all turned around.

"Watch it, you almost hit me with it. Dumbass"

Touka's eyes widened, her face reddened with anger at the girl that was now holding the school bag she was about to throw.

"What did you say!"

"You heard what i said, you stupid commoner!"

Kagari recognized the brunette and the blonde

"Touka, calm down!"

Touka turned to Kagari, "Wha-"

Kagari took hold of Touka's head and made her bow, "I'm so sorry, please forgive us."

The Student's all gasped and the murmuring began.

"You better be sorry, C'mon Mugi"

Mugi simply nodded and the two walked by Touka and Kagari and picked a seat.

Akiyama was shocked and so were other students. Akiyama saw the two girls headed her way and she moved and sat at her desk.

"Behind this one", Ritsu said

"She's a person not a thing", Mugi said to Ritsu.

"what ever"

Ritsu and Mugi slipped into the two back seats, the seats were behind Akiyama.

Mugi noticed the girl in front of them kept taking glances at Ritsu, "Uh excuse me?"

The girl in front of them slowly turned around.

"Uh Hi umm I notice...you keep looking at my friend here, Is something wrong?"

Ritsu had a cold look to her face, "Yeah, why do you keep staring at-ACK!"

Mugi took hold of Ritsu ear, "shut it, I'm talking", Mugi continued, "So..."

The poor girl looked nervous, what was she to say? It's not like she could talk, So she nodded and turned back around.

'Looks like i'm going to have to buy another bag again', the silent girl thought to her self sadly.

Mugi frowned, 'What's her issue?', She thought curiously

"Itai, let...Go"

"Oh i almost forgot"

"Thats hurtful"

Mugi sighed, there was something about this girl that saddened her. Mugi looked around the class room and noticed every one had a partner except for the girl in front of them.  
Then Mugi also noticed, everyone had a bag but...

'Wait the bag Ricchan has is-'

"(tap) (tap"

"Hmm?"

"The bag's Akiyama's", A girl wearing her track suit said as she walked by.

The gentle Blond nodded as she and the other girl had eye contact.

"Ricchan?", She whispered

Ritsu was looking out the window, "What?"

"The bag"

"What about it? And if you're trying to tell me to return it, i won't"

"No No, listen to me"

"What?", Ritsu said now losing her patience

"It didn't belong to those girls"

Ritsu's eyebrow went up

"The girl in front of us, it's hers"

Ritsu looked around, everyone had a bag but her.

A sigh escaped the brunette's lips she then looked over to the girls that were looking their way. Ritsu glared at Touka and the other girls, The girls all sat and nervously looked away, even Touka.

"You see Mugi"

Mugi nodded, Mugi knew what Ritsu was referring to.

"But this won't happen to you, i'll kick their asses"

Ritsu and Mugi were childhood friends but their bond was deeper than that, they were more like sisters. Ritsu being the oldest (by like a couple of months) would always take care of Mugi and Mugi's sister Sumire. Ritsu was an only child, although when her father remarried, the women already had a son, so Ritsu had a younger step brother she'd watch over too. His name was Satoshi, he and Sumire were put into the same middle school Academy so that way he'd take care of Sumire while she'd take care of Mugi.

Now you might think, why protect the Kotobuki so much? Well You see, Mugi and Sumire are the same, they'd always befriend commoners and at the end they'd realize that they were just used for their money. The Kotobuki relied on the Tainaka teens to protect their own.

Ritsu cleared her throat, "He-"

"Stand up"

Ritsu paused, "what? why?"

"Ricchan", Mugi gave Ritsu puppy eyes.

"(sigh)", Ritsu got up and walked over to The quiet girl's side. "You could have said it was yours"

Akiyama turned in her seat and looked up at the brunette, Her eyes were filled with tears but none had fallen.

Ritsu's face softened, 'Was she crying?', Something about this girl had struck something in her chest, it not only saddened her but it also made her furious with those other girls.

'Ricchan?', Mugi thought to herself as she looked on

Ritsu kneeled down on one leg, Mugi covered her mouth to avoid choking. Ritsu reach out and handed the sad girl her bag.

Mugi on the other hand couldn't believe it, Ritsu got on one knee to give the girl Or more like "Commoner" her bag!?

_"This'll end today"_

Ritsu got up, Akiyama's eyes widened, 'what does she mean?'

Ritsu walked to back to her desk and sat down. Mugi smirked and looked over to her best friend.

_"Shut up, Mugi"_

* * *

**_Lunch Time_**

The classes flew by quickly and it was already time for lunch.

"(yawn) That was boring", The Amber eyed girl said

Mugi smiled, "Hehehe Ricchan"

"Ah-"

"(Tap), (Tap)"

The two girls looked up to find the Raven haired girl in front of them.

"What's up?"

Steel met Amber

She smiled at Ritsu and bowed, Mugi smiled.

'Hehehe, "Let's buy some" she said', Mugi thought.

Akiyama turned around and then left, Ritsu stood up and was about to speak but was then cut off by a crowd of students.

"Who are you two?"

"What school you two came from?"

"Is your hair that color?"

"Are you japanese?"

"Your name's Tainaka Ritsu, isn't it!?"

"Hey you got a boyfriend?"

"What are you interested in?"

Many, Many questions were asked

'Oh boy'

* * *

"Mio-Chan!" A voice called out

'Oh, it's Azusa!'

Azusa Smiled, "What's got you with a smile? You make top on the score boards?"

Mio nodded.

"Than?"

Mio made a few gestures with her hands, Azusa smiled and laughed

"Wow, Really-"

"What so funny?"

A voice said from behind Mio and Azusa, Azusa frowned and Mio's smile disappeared.

"Yeah book worms!"

Mio and Azusa turned around, "Leave us alone!", Azusa shouted

Touka took a step forward and pushed Azusa to the floor, "(thud)" followed by and "Itai!"

Mio's eyes widened, she knew she couldn't call for help.

"You messed up my rep with Tainaka and Kotobuki"

"Yeah (psh) and i really wanted to know what it was like to be rich"

A few passing by Students stopped to observe.

'Azusa-chan', A girl with her light brown hair left the scene, 'Oneechan better do something this time'

* * *

"Jeez they were pretty hard to lose", Mugi said as she held Ritsu's hand.

"Uh-hun, You got that right"

"Uh Excuse me?"

Mugi and Ritsu jumped, they turned around, "We ain't answering anymore question-"

The girl put her hands up.

"Hey wait you're the girl that told me about the bag"

The girl nodded. "Yep"

Mugi smiled, "My names Mugi Kotobuki and This is my childhood friend Ritsu Tainaka"

"Ah Well my Name's Yui, Yui Hirasawa, Nice to meet you two"

'Commoners'

"Uh you really set Touka down, thanks"

"Hmmm, i did cause she almost hit me with the bag"

"(sigh) still, that girl's a real jerk"

Mugi seemed interested to know more, "What's up with her"

"She enjoys seeing people cry"

Ritsu winced, "What about...uh...That...umm...Girl?"

"Which one?"

"The one that sits in front of us", Mugi said

"Oh, You mean Mio, Mio Akiyama...Well she's got a really long story to her-"

"Oneechan!"

Yui turned to see her younger sister running her way.

Ritsu and Mugi saw the alarm look on the girl's face.

"(ha) Their at it again (ha) and this time Azusa-chan got pushed to the ground", The younger girl was panting.

"What, Ui where?"

Ui was panting, "C'mon!"

Yui ran off with Ui, Ritsu pulled Mugi, "C'mon"

* * *

"Awwww"

Some students looked on in disgust, they all felt bad for Mio and Azusa but they didn't know how to help.

Touka got in Mio's face, slightly pushing, "Hmph! Where's Tainaka now-OOOF!?"

"(GASP!)", the students all gasped and, some even smiled

Touka hit the floor hard.

"Right here!", Ritsu's voice boomed with rage, "I'm right here! Got something to say!"

Touka got up but just as she did, she hit the floor again, only harder.

Mugi smiled slighty, she already knew Ritsu was most likely going to get suspended so she was prepared to back Ritsu up when it came to that. Mugi was surprised Ritsu would get her hands dirty for the Akiyama girl or once again "commoner", Mugi stood by.

"(Huff) (Huff) Get a life, you pathetic RAT!", Ritsu yelled out

"Yeah!"

"Yeah Rat!"

"Stupid!"

Many students there all began to gang up on the offenders

"Let's get outta here" The girl all left, all but one

Touka was on the floor.

Yui and Ui helped Azusa up.

_'Just who is Tainaka?'_

* * *

Welp, I hope you readers like it so far, This one's only going to get better and better!  
We'll soon find out Mio's Problem...(Hehehe)

As always, Reviews are always welcomed!

Favorite or Follow if it's gotten your attention! :D

* * *

Ritsu Tainaka

_**Age:**__ 17_

**_Year:_**_ 2nd **Height: **5'-5"_

Mio Akiyama

**_Age:_**_ 16_

**_Year: _**_2nd **Height: **5'-2"_

Mugi Kotobuki

_**Age:** 17_

**_Year:_**_ 2nd **Height:** 5'-2"_

Azusa Nakano

**_Age: _**_15_

**_Year: _**_1st **Height: **4'-11"_

* * *

Mio and Azusa are childhood friends

Ritsu and Mugi are childhood friends (their both also rich)

Satoshi is Ritsu's (younger) stepbrother

Sumire's Mugi's sister.

* * *

Welp

Till Next Chapter, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Issues at hand

Here's chapter 2 guys!

Well, i decided i'd change the rating to M. I'd like to try my hands at M rated scenes (of course, The M Rated parts aren't going to pop up yet...But in later chapters yes)

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes, Spelling and grammar.

* * *

I hope it's an interesting read so far, now on with the reading!

* * *

_"Just who is Tainaka?"_

Many students there looked on in Awe. The thought of the new girl taken The bullies down was surely a surprise.

"Why don't you get outta here!"

Touka was in shock, she was also scared. Touka began to cry. The crowd of students all gasped.

"She's crying!?"

"AH-HAAHAA!", A boy laughed

"Yeah, Tainaka!"

"Tainaka!"

Girls all looked at Ritsu with Awe...and desire?

'Uh-oh, this better not turn into that situation we had before.', Mugi shivered at the thought of reliving that issue.

Before they came to this school, they attended an all girls middle school and let's just say, There was a Ritsu fan club that got a bit outta hand.

"C'mon!", The Tawny haired girl took the silent girl by the hand and left the scene.

* * *

_Ritsu wouldn't have ever thought she'd fight for a commoner..._

_But there was just something about this girl that had made her act..._

_In all honesty, Ritsu really disliked the common people. Ritsu saw the common people as leeches that just sucked up and destroyed everything in their path..._

_But she just couldn't picture this girl that way..._

_Something about those, Sad gloomy stormy grey eyes, made her think otherwise._

* * *

Mio blushed, she just couldn't believe that the new girl would do that for her. No one has ever actually fought for her.

Ritsu felt her own hand began to sweat, 'Why am I so nervous?'. Ritsu couldn't help but feel strange around this common girl.

Mugi observed, she smiled. 'Oh Ricchan!', She thought happily.

'M-Mio-chan?', A certain kitten like girl thought.

The three girls, including Azusa, Yui and Ui walked back into their own homeroom. Azusa and Ui waved to the older girls and slipped into their's. Azusa and Ui were 1st years so they clearly had a different homeroom.

"Who was that girl?", Azusa asked Ui.

Ui shrugged, "I really don't know, but maybe after school we could ask Oneechan"

"Yeah, Maybe Your sister knows"

* * *

Mugi cleared her throat.

The four girls slipped into homeroom. Mio and Ritsu still kept their hands tangled together. Mugi noticed students began to stare.

Ritsu turned to her blond friend with an eyebrow up, "Muggs?"

Yui giggled and glanced down.

Mio's cheeks sported a blush, she looked away. 'Our hands are still together, Baka'

Ritsu followed Yui's eyes, "UH! S-Sorry". Ritsu let go of the blushing girl's hand.

Mio nodded. The bell rang, signaling lunch was over.

"Awww and i didn't get to try the food, Saito prepared for us", Mugi pouted and took a seat.

"Y-Yeah", The Amber eyed girl sat next to her Blue eyed friend, Yui took off to get to her seat and Mio well, she just sat infront of the two new girls.

_**"Tainaka Ritsu, Please come to the principal's office"**_, a voice on the loud speaker announced and all the students already knew what it was for.

'Oh no', Mio turned around.

"It's okay, we'll handle this", Mugi said as she gave Mio a reassuring smile.

The Akiyama girl nodded.

* * *

"Your a new girl, this is your first day here."

Ritsu rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't have happened if you'd have noticed the suffering that girl was causing"

The man was taken aback, "Hmm, what do you mean?"

Mugi now intervened, "You say this will not be tolerated, but have even once taken notice of the other girl's actions to cause the issue at hand?"

"You're telling me, Touka started it?"

"Yes, she's been bullying the students around her, especially Akiyama", Mugi once again continued, "Look, me and my friend aren't ones to fight, especially with out reason. (Tsk) do you even know who we are?"

The principal winced as if he knew something, "So the allegation that Touka was picking on that poor girl were true.", He sat straight in his chair. "Forgive me for wasting your time, Tainaka and Kotobuki-san"

The principal motioned to the door, "Also, i'll be calling your homes. Your parents gave me strict instructions to call them if something of this nature was to happen"

Ritsu and Mugi nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

_People wondered why Ritsu closed off the commoner she met, they wondered why a hatred for them formed inside of her._

_You see, The Tainaka girl wasn't always this way. She once had a best friend when she was in Elementary, her best friend was a commoner, Her name was Aoi Fukishima. They were best friends up until 6th grade._

_"A-Aoi?, Why?"_

_"You think i really saw you as a friend? (psh) I saw you as money bags", Aoi scoffed and laughed, students joined in too. "Miss Money bags"_

_"C'mon Ricchan", Mugi took Ritsu by the hand and left._

_After that ordeal of being betrayed, The Tainaka's and the Kotobuki took precautions and warned them to keep away from the common._

_Ritsu and Mugi transfered to another school, but this time, to a prestigious Middle school for the wealthy._

* * *

(Rinnng!)

The final bell rang, signaling the end of classes.

Mio wondered what happened to the tawny and blonde haired girls.

"Akiyama-san?"

Mio turned her head and found Yui looking at her with a smile.

"You wanna walk out together?"

Mio blushed but nodded, she took her school bag and walked out with Yui.

"They don't know about...you know..."

'That i can't talk', Mio thought

Yui gave Mio a reassuring smile, "I'm sure they'd understand"

'...They both come from perfect families, I doubt they'd wanna stick by me when they find out', Mio looked down.

"Yui-chan!"

"Akiyama!"

Voices called out to the two girls already walking past the gate.

"Hey hold up", Ritsu and Mugi ran their way

"You guys sure walk fast", Ritsu said panting.

"Ah-ha, well who'd wanna stick around here?", The chocolate brown eyed girl joked

Ritsu laughed, "Hehehe, now you're speaking my language"

they laughed, Mio just silently giggled.

Ritsu's eyes quickly set themselves on Mio's figure. Mio noticed and quickly turned around.

"H-Hey wait up! What's the rush?"

Ritsu took hold of Mio's hand, "H-Hey, I was thinking...uh how about I walk you home?"

The raven haired girl nodded in disagreement.

"What why not?"

The nodding continued

"Ricchan, Saito will be here any minute now. Stop bothering Akiyama-san"

"Please?", Ritsu ignored Mugi. "C'mon, I wanna get to know you better"

'Ricchan sure has found in interest in Akiyama, can't wait to see the progress', Mugi mentally screamed in yuri mode.

"(BEEEP)" a car beeped

"Saito's here, let's go"

"But, I wanna-ITAI!"

Ritsu let Mio's hand go. Mugi pulled Ritsu into the car by the ear.

"You'll walk her some other day"

Mio and Yui Sweat dropped

'Baka'

"Poor Ritsu-san"

Mio had a smile on her face.

_'I would like to get to know you too, Tainaka-san. I just hope you could accept me first'_

* * *

Whew, here's the 2nd chappie. I hope you readers like it so far!

We'll find out why Mio can't talk...soooooon (hehehe)

Also, Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Can Ritsu accept Mio when she finds out?

What will the Tainaka's and Kotobuki's say about the new commoners that have entered their daughter's live's?


	3. Chapter 3

Well this chapter will be more Mugi and Ritsu...sooo yeah that's about it (a bit more of Mio's life is exposed)

* * *

Now Let's get right to it, guys!

* * *

"Mugi!"

"what?"

Ritsu and Mugi were now at Ritsu's luxury apartment. Ritsu questioned Mugi on why she dragged her into the car.

"You know what I mean", Ritsu crossed her arms over her flat chest.

Mugi simply shurgged, "Well...", 'My turn', "I just wouldn't want you getting too close to a commoner you barely know, that's all"

Ritsu's mouth dropped open, "You got to be kidding me"

Mugi nodded, "No joke, Remember what our parents said to us?", Mugi made hand gestures and shuck her head.

'Since when does Mugi follow the rules when it comes to avoiding the common?!'

"Nii-chan! Oneechan!"

Ritsu and Mugi turned and were greeted by an average height, brown haired boy with dark brow eyes. What was he doing here? Ritsu wondered

"Hello Satoshi-kun"

"Hey...Bro?"

Satoshi formed a slight frown, "Uh Nii-chan, Mom and Dad wanted to talk with you...so"

Ritsu already knew why.

"The school principal called huh, I thought he was bluffing", Mugi said.

Satoshi nodded, "Dad's real mad"

Ritsu shrugged, "whatever"

* * *

_Satoshi called Ritsu Nii-chan beacuse Ritsu sort of reminded him of a big Brother figure than a sister figure, even though Ritsu was a girl._

_As for Mugi, he called her Oneechan. Satoshi saw Mugi as an older Sister._

* * *

Ritsu was always an unruly and rebellious teen, The Tainaka's always had to sit Ritsu down for a talk.

"Ritsu", A male voice boomed

Ritsu gave her father a plain look. "What, old man?"

* * *

_Ritsu wasn't always a rebellious teen._

_When Ritsu's mother was around, Ritsu was different. Ritsu's mother always encouraged her to make friends with the common._

_Ritsu's mother was nice person, she always saw the beauty in the ugly._

_She always saw the good in people..._

* * *

"Ritsu, don't be that way", a women's voice said

"You ungrateful brat! How dare you fight for a common!", Ritsu's father spoke furiously

"Takeshi!"

Mugi and Satoshi listened in on the scolding.

"What!? Seiko, It's true!. I won't be tolerating this shit!"

Ritsu rolled her eyes, "Can i go now? You're wasting my time"

"Why you-!- You know what, i don't want to see you around a commoner you got that!?"

Seiko felt her husband was being unreasonable to his daughter. "Takeshi calm down"

"Fine! Can i go now!", Ritsu stood up and flicked her father off and also mouthed out the word 'Fuck You'

_"You Brat!"_

* * *

_Ritsu's father always hated the people below him, he'd treat them like dirt and in his eyes, they were just that._

_Takeshi only gave a commoner a shot when His first wife Satomi, convinced him to let Aoi and Ritsu be friends._

_Big mistake..._

_His anger only grew._

_And after what happened with his first wife, he'd only hold Ritsu closer and shut the rest out And even though his relationship with his daughter Ritsu has now fallen apart. He'd grasp at anything to keep her by._

* * *

"(sigh) Asshole", Ritsu mumbled while she waited for her father and step mother to leave her apartment.

Satoshi rubbed the back of his neck, "Well Bye, Nii-chan". Satoshi waved to Mugi and gave Ritsu a hug.

"Yeah Yeah, bye Squirt"

"NII-CHAN!"

"Hehehe, alright get outta here"

Satoshi left mumbling. Ritsu's father gave Ritsu a look and just walked out the door, Mugi felt sad at observing all of this.

"Ritsu honey?", Seiko touched the teen's shoulder.

"What?", Ritsu held a bit of attitude

"(sigh) I'll talk to him ok. ", Seiko leaned forward and gave her step daughter a kiss on the cheek, "Also...please try and open up to me". With that, Seiko left and the Tainaka's drove off.

* * *

_At first Ritsu really disliked the fact that her father was with another women._

_She began to disobey everything her father told her to do, she even disrespected her step mother a few times._

_Ritsu also had a few argument with Satoshi. But as time went by, Ritsu opened up to Satoshi and began to treat him like a younger sibling._

_Though she opened up to Satoshi, she just couldn't seem to open up to Seiko, Ritsu just rejected Seiko in all ways possible..._

_Which then led to Takeshi buying his daughter a luxury apartment._

* * *

"Seiko's right Ritsu-"

"Don't tell me what's right, Mugi"

Mugi knew her friend was in a state of anger and sadness.

"Ritsu-"

"I...I wanna be left alone, Mugi. I'll drop you off"

The blond sighed, she wondered why her tawny haired friend found it so hard to talk to her own father but then again, it wasn't something she should get involved in.

"Fine"

Ritsu took a thin red and black leather jacket and put it on and as for the hairband that stays in her hair to keep her bangs in place, Ritsu simply took it off, Mugi put her scarf on and bottoned up her blazer and together they left the apartment and took an elevator down to the condo's garage. Elevator music played as the two teens waited for the elevator to drop them off at the garage.

"I knew she wouldn't open up to you today..."

"Hmm?"

"Akiyama...It's the first day after all and you asking to walk her home made her shy away and more nervous then she would have wanted to be"

Ritsu was casually leaning against the elevator's wall, "...She didn't..."

"She didn't talk at all". Mugi finished the sentence.

"Yeah and when they were picking on her, she didn't tell them to stop either."

"Maybe she's scared"

"(Ding)", The elevator stopped and opened it's doors. Ritsu and Mugi walked out and searched for the Tainaka's car (Yes, Ritsu has a car)

Ritsu dug in her pocket and pulled out her car keys and put her hand with the key in the air and pressed the car control's button.

"(BEEP!) (BEEP)", The car unlocked.

Mugi always did blush when Ritsu dropped her off. Ritsu always did have the best of everything, even though her and her father were never on good terms, he'd still give her gifts and things that would make any commoner want to marry her. Now it's not to say Mugi didn't get much because in fact, Mugi did get alot, but her father would always hold off when it came to motorized vehicles.

Ritsu opened the car door for Mugi and the Blond slipped into the car with a slight blush. Ritsu went around her car and opened the door and slipped in.

Now this car wasn't just any car, It was this year's 2015 corvette z06 model. Ritsu had 4 other cars and a motorcycle she could drive around in but she preferred this car. the corvette was a shiny Yellow golden color with some black to it and the interior of the car was black. Her other cars were all cars with hefty price tags, she had a grey 2015 Lamborghini huracan, a 2015 Porsche 918 spyder, a BMW i8 and a classic 1967-1969 Black white camaro but that wasn't just it, her father had actually asked her if she wanted a Ferrari, so maybe another car might join her collection.

'What a turn on', Mugi thought. Mugi never looked at Ritsu with romantic eyes but sometimes...just maybe. 'I mean not every one owns a nice car collection'

"Um are you by any chance hungry?", Ritsu questioned, Mugi's thoughts broke.

Mugi thought a bit, "Well we didn't eat lunch today"

'That's true', "Well wanna grab a bite to eat at that new burger place across the cafe near the school?"

"Hmmm...Sure"

* * *

"(Thud)"

'Itai!'

"Pathetic, useless girl...(psh) My brother did a horrible job at having you for his daughter"

The man pushed his niece to the floor and he continued to belittle her with his words.

'Please ouji, stop', A raven haired girl put her arms in front of her to shield herself.

"(Psh) You're only good looks but filled with such uselessness...You're so worthless", the man continued, "I should have been left with the money, not some Muted slut!"

Though the girl was mute, she wasn't deaf.

"GET UP!"

The man forced the teen up by her arms, he gripped her shoulder's painfully. The girl Winced in pain.

"(Tsk)", The Teens uncle leaned in, "It's not like anyone would notice you gone...Hahaha No body cares about your existence and no body ever will"

Tears came out of the teen girl's eyes. The man shoved the girl back to the floor, The teen girl knew he was drunk His breath smelled of alcohol.

"Bitch"

Every time he got drunk, he'd always come knocking at her door, always going on about the same things. Sadly but truthfully, that man became her guardian after her parents death and was to look after her until she'd turn 18.

The man stumbled out the small apartment and left.

Silent crying began, she buried her face into her knees and cried, she always wondered why her life's turn into such a hell, why couldn't her parents have survived that ordeal.

* * *

_No one ever knew just how much Akiyama was putting up with, After her parents deaths while she was in middle school, she did so well in hiding what she was feeling._

_Not even Azusa knew what was truly hidden behind those gloomy eyes._

* * *

"(Grumble)"

Akiyama's stomach grumbled in hunger. 'I don't think there's anything in the fridge...'

The girl rubbed her eyes and got herself together, '..I better get some groceries', she thought

* * *

"(BEEEEP!) (BEEEEP!)"

The corvette's horn beeped loudly.

"Fuck outta the way!", Ritsu screamed out the window.

"Ritus calm-"

"Screw you bitch!", a random man yelled out his window.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF ASSHOLE!"

Mugi sweat dropped, 'Oh boy, this'll take a while'

Car horns blared at each other, a traffic jam was to blame.

"God damn it!", Ritsu smacked her steering wheel, "Fuck!"

"(sigh), why don't you just take that other short cut?"

Ritsu gave Mugi a quizzical look, "What short cut?"

Mugi simply pointed to her right.

"Uhhh...That's a wrong way"

"So?"

'What's up with her today?'

"Well i was trying to avoid that cause you usually tell me to follow the rules, Buuuuuut if you insist"

Ritsu looked behind her and then reversed a bit and then she went forward and fully turned the steering wheel to her right. other driver were observing this and they all became confused. With the steering wheel fully turned to the right, she put her foot down on the pedal and drove right across a bunch of other cars.

"That's wrong way!", driver yelled out there windows

Ritsu sported a devilish grin and quickly made the car disappear from the other drivers sight.

Ritsu made a harsh turn to the left and ended up parked by a side walk in front of their desired food destination.

"I never would have thought Mugi would have the guts to break rules~", Ritsu mocked as they got out of the car.

Mugi pouted, "Never underestimate me Tainaka"

Many people stopped to have a look at the car, all were in awe. Was this kid the driver? they thought

Ritsu and Mugi slipped into the burger place and made their orders.

As the blond and her tawny haired friend sat at a booth, Mugi couldn't help but think her friend's found an interest in that Akiyama girl. She barely saw Ritsu smile after what happened to her mother, but after meeting this Akiyama girl, Ritsu's been acting different.

"Soooo Ritsu...", Mugi began as she observed Ritsu fold her arms over her head.

"Uhhh Yeeeaaah?"

_"About Akiyama..."_

* * *

Mio walked around, she'd catch a few guys glancing at her every now and then and as long as they stay away from her, she'd keep her composure.

She decided to go out and get some groceries for her to eat, she'd completely forgotten to go food shopping yesterday.

She internally sighed, her arms were burning in pain. She'd wonder why her uncle always came drunk to knocking at her door and harass her, every Wednesday and Fridays.

'No one would really care if i confided in someone'

Mio felt so helpless and hopeless, she was starting to feel herself wanting to give up.

"Akiyama-san?"

Mio turned, 'Hirasawa-san?'

"Hey, Azusa-chan was looking for you today after school, did you walk straight home?", The kouhai questioned.

Mio nodded

"Oh, Azusa was worried about you"

This Hirsawa girl was Yui's younger sister, Ui.

'Azusa was worried huh? that's all i'm good for, worrying people'

Ui tilted her head, "what happened to your cheek, Senpai?"

Mio shrugged and waved goodbye and quickly ran off. "Wait Senpai!"

Ui sighed, 'Senpai'. Ui always wanted to get close to Mio but Mio only ever allowed Azusa in and no one else.

* * *

"Bill please!", Ritsu waved her hand in the air.

Mugi had a bag with some left overs in it as for Ritsu, well Ritsu ate all her food.

"Here you are", the waitress said with a giggle

"thanks", Ritsu paid and also tipped the pretty waitress.

"Uhh This isn't too much?", the waitress said in confusion

"Uh No, why is it too much?", Just like Mugi, Ritsu tipped the waiters and waitresses too much. the two even paid too much for something sometimes.

"Uh Well..."

"You're great at your job soooo, i thought you deserved it"

The manager came out to see what the commotion was, "What's going on?"

"Uhh-"

"She thinks we tipped too much"

Everyone sweat dropped. the manger looked at the paid bill and the extra thick roll of cash. His eyes widened 'What the hell!'

He bowed and made the girl bow too, "She thanks you for the tip, sir"

'SIR!?', "Uhh-" just as Ritsu was about to speak, Mugi dragged her out and waved goodbye to the shocked manager and waitress.

"Baka, It would have been sooo awkward it you'd gone and said 'I'm a girl!'"

"B-But that's what i'am!"

* * *

Mio slowed down and turned back to see if the Hirasawa followed her.

'Looks like she didn-'

"UUUFF!"

"Ricchan!"

"(Thud)"

"Ah shit"

Mio quickly got up and bowed.

Ritsu stood up and was about to start bitching but she quickly shut herself up.

_"A-Akiyama-san"_

* * *

Welp this chapter was just getting to know the character's lives and stuff. Things should pick up next chapter.

hope it's good so far.

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next chapter, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Satoshi and Ritsu

Welp, here's chapter 4!

Side story!

* * *

I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

This chapter's about Ritsu, Satoshi and Mugi and her sister. (I wanted to show Satoshi and Ritsu's bro bond, lol)

Also, this chapter might not make any sense now but later on it will.

* * *

_Satoshi always thought of Ritsu as being more a big brother than a big sister figure, He'd just call Ritsu "Nii-chan" and as for the older sister thing, he'd call Mugi "Oneechan"._

_Why would Satoshi think this of his step sister? well Ritsu was always so rough, she'd rather play video games than play dress up and go shopping with the girls. Ritsu would always get into fights, something a normal teenage girl would avoid. But Satoshi was thankful for Ritsu for being the way she is, when ever Satoshi was pulled into a bully situation he'd get his older brother "Riku/ Riku-nii" which was actually Ritsu cross dressed to take care of the issue for him._

_Ritsu also confided in Satoshi when Aoi betrayed her in 6th grade._

* * *

When Ritsu was in her last year of middle school and Satoshi was in his first year of middle school, Ritsu and Satoshi grew closer when a certain incident nearly drove Satoshi out of school.

Satoshi was getting picked on because he'd protect Sumire too much, and with Sumire being a desirable girl among the other classmates, the guys who'd ask Sumire out would torture Satoshi, they'd beat him and they'd humiliate him. Sumire told the Tainaka's and that's how Ritsu found out.

"Ricchan, what'll you do?", Mugi questioned

"I-I...", Ritsu clenched her jaw and hands, "I have an idea, but don't tell my father"

Mugi nodded, "Can I help too, I mean it's only fare. My sister's the center of it"

Ritsu nodded, "yeah"

.

.

.

"N-Nii-chan?!"

"S-Shut up!", Ritsu whispered loudly

Satoshi was baffled, would Ritsu really go that far?

"You call me Big brother already, now just go with the flow"

Mugi help Ritsu get dressed, Satoshi stared in awe, 'Maybe she is a boy?'

Ritsu wore the schools, boys Gakuran uniform. the Gakuran was a grey color with white lining. Ritsu fit into it like she was made for it.

"Let's take this off too", Mugi stretched her hand out and removed the yellow hair accessory in the older Tainaka's hair.

"You...look...", Satoshi was awe struck.

"Fantastic!", Mugi and Sumire clapped their hands together.

Mugi stepped in again and rustled her hands in Ritsu's hair. Ritsu now looked like another person, she looked like...a boy.

Ritsu was taller than most girls, so she covered the height thing perfectly, in fact she covered all the areas just fine but the only issue was...How would she get into the school with out parents to sign for her/him and not only that but what would be her/his name?

Sumire actually had that covered, she got her uncle to sign in for the cross dressing Tainaka. Now the name was the only issue.

"Hmmm?", Mugi had an index finger to her chin.

Sumire walked circles around Ritsu to continue observing.

Satoshi blushed, the thought of his Step sister doing this for him made him feel embarrassed. 'Ritsu-Nii really does look like a guy'

Ritsu brought her hands up to her hair and ran them through, she then shuck her head and made her hair even more unruly like.

"Rikkun!", Mugi yelled in a eureka moment.

"Riku for short!", Sumire contributed to the eureka moment.

"What?! no way, another name", Ritsu said

"what, why. It sounds good to me", Satoshi questioned

"B-But-"

"No buts, Rikkun"

Sumire smiled, " So, what's the next step"

Ritsu smirked, "I paid a few guys to back me up"

Mugi's eyebrow went up, "Don't tell me...Is that why Hiro and you were talking?"

'H-H-Hiro!?', "You mean H-Hiro Shishio!", Satoshi nearly yelled out in fear

Hiro Shishio was bad news, he was a delinquent and a wrongdoer. Every one feared him and his gang, although most of the girls in the school liked him because of the bad boy feel to him. But still, Satoshi couldn't believe Ritsu had ties to that guy.

"Uh yeah, something wrong?", Mugi and Ritsu questioned.

Sumire shivered, not believing her sister and Ritsu had ties to Hiro.

"That guy's bad news!"

Ritsu and Mugi looked at each other, "Well me and him go back to elementary, we've been sorta like childhood friends", Ritsu said plainly

'No way, Her and Hiro?'

"He offered a helping hand and we came to an agreement with him."

"What was the agreement?"

"That's not important, Satoshi. anyways, as of the first day i enter the school, i'am his right hand in the gang", Ritsu spoke.

* * *

"There's a new guy coming today!", A few girl spoke to each other

"Hey did ya hear? He's apart of Hiro's gang!", Guys murmured

"A bad boy!"

"I hope he's a hottie!"

"I heard he also come from a rich family!"

Girls began to squeal in excitement.

"Everyone, Bow and sit", the teacher came into the room.

The students did what was told of them.

The male teacher cleared his throat, "Well, today we have a new student who'll be joining us. Please come on in"

The new boy came in. His Tawny hair was unruly and wild, he was and average heighted guy. His gakuran jacket was opened, he wore a red shirt underneath, His pants sagged a bit. He was just so...delinquent like. He also had a red bandana tied onto his right sleeve.

"please introduce yourself, young man."

"My name's Riku Keitomaro", Riku said in a bit of a deep voice although there was still a bit of sqeakiness to it but it went unnoticed.

"Anything about yourself?"

Riku turned to the side and just walked away, he looked around the class and found an empty seat next to a certain blonde, he walked over and sat down.

"Keitomaro, someone's alrea-"

"Hmm? oh well, no one's here at the moment. I'll be taking this seat"

The teacher rubbed his temples, he knew this new student wasn't going to be easy, so he just let it slide.

"Fine"

* * *

Lunch time came by and Riku followed the blond out the classroom, students murmured as they noticed him follow the blue eyed girl around.

"Why's he following Kotobuki-sama?", a student asked another.

"He might just have bad intentions."

"Well Duh! Isn't he with Hiro's gang?"

Riku walked around like a male delinquent would, hands in pocket, a frown plastered to his face and his eyes held a glare filled with hatred.

"R-Riku-San!", A boy called out from a far.

students turned to see who would have had the guts to call out to such an intimidating guy.

"Isn't that Tainaka?"

"Ritsu's step brother? No way!"

"Isn't that S-Sumire-sama too"

Riku stood in place, "Wha'cha want kid?"

Satoshi had a bloody nose, he then turned to a group of guys that had followed him.

"Well well, a new kid?", a short boy said from behind Sumire.

'What the fuck? Don't tell me this is the group of kids messing with Satoshi...how embarrassing'

"Eeek don't touch me", Sumire yelped as the guy touched her rear.

"Sumire!, Hands off my sister!", Mugi yelled out furiously

'Those assholes!', Ritsu/Riku thought

"Oi! hands off Asshole, you're messin' with my propertie's sister", Riku said out

a crowd of student began to gather around, some were surprised that Their "Mugi-sama" would actually be in a relationship with a delinquent.

"They're together!?", a guy gasped

The short boy with the black hair had an eyebrow up, "(Tsk), what'll you do?"

Riku chuckled, "Listen 6th grade, 7th grade, what ever the fuck you are. I ain't playing around. Messing with My girl's sister is a serious offense and not only that but you're also messin' with my little bro. I'll run you outta this shit hole of a school for that, got that?". Riku held a serious look.

Mugi blushed a bit but held her furious face. A few girls were a bit crushed to find out that the new bad boy was already hooked up with the princess of their school. But they'd all side with Mugi anyways. Also finding out that the new kid was related to Satoshi was a bit of a shocker.

"Yeah, Jerk. Leave Kotobuki alone", A girl joined in

The boy's cocky smile fell, "who the hell do you think you're tal-"

"Fuck off Rat!", A new voice joined in but this voice was deep.

"Hehehe, ain't cha' an adorable kid...Trying to play with the big kids."

These new voices weren't unknown, in fact they were known to strike fear. The small group of offending boys turned around and they were face to face with a group of much taller and built guys.

"Oh shit, It's Hiro and his gang"

"Run for it!"

Students began to disperse and head in different directions.

Riku smiled, "Now what kid". Ritsu made her voice to be a bit husky and raspy.

"'erd you were givin' my friend's girl's sister a hard time, Is that true?", Hiro got in the kid's face.

The poor short kid's all looked freaked out.

"U-Uh w-well U-"

"Uh Uh Uh UH! Speak up brat!", A member of the gang yelled out as he stepped in.

Mugi was starting to get a bit frightened by what was going on, The unruly haired delinquent allowed the busty blond to hold onto his/her arm.

"(RING!)" The bell signalling the end of lunch rang.

"Awww well looks like we'll have to catch you after school, Kiddies", Hiro said with a devious look.

The boys all scattered in fear.

Mugi and Sumire controlled their breathing

"That was intense", Mugi said as she walked over to her sister and hugged her.

Satoshi held his nose.

"And that's all there was to it, huh?", Ritsu said, still keeping the huskiness in tact

Mugi blushed, she let her sister go and then she walked over to Ritsu.

"(Blam!)"

"ITAI!", Ritsu/Riku got on her knees and held her/his head in pain

"Saying we were together wasn't apart of the plan, Baka!", Mugi whispered harshly.

"What? i couldn't help it, Anyways now those other guys won't get near you", The delinquent said.

_"Baka!"_

* * *

_After that incident Riku transferred out about two months later. Ritsu who had been missing for those two months was questioned by her teachers and peers, but that all washed over._

_Ever since then, Mugi was avoided by the guys and after Ritsu's and Mugi's middle school graduation, Sumire became the schools princess._

_As for Satoshi, he was now feared because he had ties to Hiro's gang and not only that but because he was related to a member, "Riku"_

_Ever since then, Ritsu and him built a strong bond, they'd confide in each other. Satoshi always wanted to pay her back somehow but he found himself unable too._

_But soon, Satoshi will become the one Ritsu relies on.._

_And soon enough, Ritsu will need Satoshi's help..._

* * *

Omg, I just had to throw this chapter in, believe it or not. This chapter will make sense later on, when things start to get...well...a little...Violent and physical and believe me, this ain't no short story either. This'll have a long plot, as a matter of fact, i'm looking at about maybe 25+ chapters here.

And with the Ritsu/Riku thing, this isn't the last time we'll see this...It'll happen again.

Further more, Hiro and his gang are bound to pop up again.

I hoped you readers liked this chappie!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till Next Chapter, Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Silence and Truth

Here's chapter 5!

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes i might make

* * *

hope you readers enjoy the read!

* * *

"A-Akiyama"

Ritsu looked at Mio.

Mio's eyes that were looking down, soon looked up.

'I-I bumped into a Guy!', Mio's mind raced with all kinds of thoughts and predictions, from rape to murder.

Mugi face palmed herself, "It's not like Akiyama's going to recongnize you"

Mio looked confused, Why was Kotobuki here? she wondered...unless, 'K-Kotobuki's boyfriend!'

Ritsu looked just as confused, "Uh Wha-"

Mugi stepped up and took a hold of Ritsu's face, "Pay close attention Akiyama-san"

Mio nodded

Ritsu felt her cheeks getting warm at how close her and Mugi were.

"What are you doing?"

"Your forehead's your identity Duh", With that said Mugi simply pushed Ritsu's bangs up with her hand.

"Akiyama?"

Mio blushed, 'T-Tainaka-san'

"That's so mean", The older girl pouted childishly.

Mugi giggled and removed herself from Ritsu, All the while Mio was trying to sneak away.

Mio already had her back turned to them and was about to walk away, Ritsu caught what the raven haired girl was trying do and quickly stopped her from leaving.

"Hey, Hey, what's the rush?", Ritsu took hold of Mio's wrist and stopped her from going.

Mio avoided eye contact and looked down, 'If i don't do my food shopping now and return home quick enough, i'll bump into ouji again and he'll hurt me again', Mio thought fearfully

"Akiyama, where are you headed, I can take you...I mean it's really dark out and...you know", Ritsu's sentence side tracked

Mio knew what The older girl was getting at but she nodded her head and declined a ride.

Mugi quickly backed Ritsu up, "It's dangerous for a girl like you to be walking around this late, we'll take you-"

Mio raised her hand, swong it and broke Ritsu's grasp on her, Ritsu took a step back, Mugi's eye's widened a bit

The Raven haired girl nodded and bowed, she walked was walking away.

Mugi looked at Ritsu's expression, 'Ritsu?'

"(Sigh)"

"Give it a rest for now Riccha-"

"No Way!"

Ritsu ran from Mugi's side and once again took hold of Mio's hand and turned her around, "What's up with you!, Saying Yes or No would be nice!"

The silent girl's gaze floored, she avoided staring into those piercing Golden eyes that kept searching for her Steel grey orbs, Tears, she felt tears running down her face as she continued to look down.

'She's worried because i'll get hurt walking around, but it's not like it matters, I'll get hurt again when i get home anyways'

"Hey! Look at me Damn it!", Ritsu ran a hand though her own hair and pushed the bothersome bangs up a bit

Mio stepped back but Ritsu wouldn't let go, Mugi intervened, she placed her hand on Ritsu's wrist and urged her to let go.

"Ricchan"

"Damn"

Ritsu released her hold on Mio, Mio's head still hung low, and it was then that Ritsu realized that the younger girl had been crying.

"Akiyama?"

Mugi felt guilty, "Ritsu, you idiot, you made her cry!"

"What, I-I didn't mean too!, Akiyama, I'm so sorry!", The Tall Brunette Got on her knees and apologized

'Baka', Mio wiped her face and took her cellphone out and she began to type something on her touch screen.

"A-Akiyam-ACK!"

Ritsu fell onto her butt and held her nose, Mio had thrown her phone at the poor Tainaka.

Mugi went to Ritsu's side, Ritsu looked at what had hit her face and read the bright screen

_"I'M MUTE!"_

Ritsu and Mugi's eyes opened wide in shock...

"U-Uhhh...", Mugi sweat droped

"Ahh-haha", Ritsu laughed nervously

'They'll probably join in on the jokes about me...',

Mio felt her chest sink, she thought the Two wouldn't want anything to do with her after this...but...she was wrong, as she felt her will to stick around falter she began to turn around and leave, but once again, the Persistent Tainaka stopped her.

"You could have told us before Ya'know", Ritsu got up from the ground and dusted herself off, "Now, can i offer that ride again?"

Mio Turned around, 'Tainaka-san'

Mugi smiled, "I can't wait"

Ritsu and Mio looked at Mugi

_ "AH!, M-Mugi your nose is bleeding!"_

* * *

"Thanks for the food, Ricchan! Bye Mio-san!", Mugi got out the car and entered her home

'M-Mio-san?', Mio thought

"Hehehe Muggs is getting a bit friendly with you huh, well dont mind it, she's always so friendly like that", Ritsu said casually, "Uh say, You wanna sit up front...with me?"

Steel grey eyes avoided contact with the Amber eyes that look through the reflection on the car mirror.

"C'mon, i don't bite"

Mio sheepishly nodded and got out of the car and got into the passenger side seat.

"So where're we head, princess?"

Mio's head quickly turned, she typed on her phone again

_"DONT CALL ME PRINCESS!"_

"~Ooooh", Ritsu waved her hands up in false fright

Mio glared and typed again, _"Food shopping"_

Ritsu smirked, "This late? Wow"

The steel eyed girl shrugged.

* * *

It was definantly no secret to Mugi that Ritsu found Mio somewhat attractive.

Ritsu herself admitted to Mugi when they were eating.

* * *

**Flash back**

"So Ricchan?"

"U-uh well, she is kinda cute

Mugi knew full well, Ritsu sexual orientation, as a matter of fact everyon around Ritsu knew, One time Ritsu's father presented Ritsu with a fine woman but that didnt really end well.

"Cute?"

"Mugi!"

"What?" Mugi smirked

"Don't bother me, anyways she's a commoner!", Ritsu exclaimed

"So what, you don't chose who you fall in love with"

"L-LOVE!? I do not love Akiyama! I barely even know her!"

"So, there's always love at first sight"

"Baka! now your just spewing nonsense"

"Just saying Ricchan, but if you two end up married, make me the maid of honor please"

"MUGI!"

"SHHHHHH!", A man eating a burger shushed them to be more quieter in the resturant.

"Sorry", Mugi said to the man

"Jeez Muggs, This nonsense is going over the top"

"But Ricchan-"

"And it's not like Dad would approve either"

What Ritsu said was true, Her father only approved the rich and wealthy, he would never let a commoner bare the family's last name.

Mugi nodded, "True, Hmmm then move and get married!"

Ritsu face palmed hard "(slap)"

"When will you propose?"

"Hmmm let's see, i'm busy tomorrow, hmm maybe on Fri-NEVER!"

"SHHHHH!", The man turned again

This time Ritsu got up and threw a roll of money at the man, "You SHHH!"

The man was about to say something but he saw the money and he took it and stood shut.

"Soooo-"

"Shut up Mugi"

**End of Flash back**

* * *

"Is this store ok?, it's open 24/7", Ritsu parked in the parking lot of the store

Mio merely nodded and blushed, 'Tainaka-san really does look like a boy'

"You want me to come in with you, M-Mio?"

_"M-Mio"_, Mio blushed, 'First name basis!?'

"Uhh can i call you by your first name?"

The shy girl thought about it and nodded.

Ritsu grinned, "Want me to go with you?"

Mio pulled out her phone and typed again, _"I'm Mute not crippled"_

"Ah-hahaha", Ritsu laughed, "Yeah, sorry"

Mio's face softened, she's never really had much conversation with anyone besides Azusa and now having it with Ritsu made her feel happy in a way but it also gave her a strange fuzzy feeling.

_"Alrighty then, i'll be back"_, Mio left her phone in the car and stepped out and made her way into the store.

Steel grey eyes scanned the shelves, she found nothing much of interest here so she just took some basic things to cook for her meal tonight, she'll buy more thing tomorrow after school.

"Is this all ma'am?", the young man asked

Mio nodded and handed the man the money to pay the food items.

"It's late, what's a pretty girl like you doing your shopping now?"

Mio ignored.

"Oh c'mon, hone-"

"Mio"

Mio turned and found Ritsu walking in her direction, "Uh Azusa-san called, she told me to tell you she needs to talk with you...or something like that"

The man at the register gave Ritsu a dirty look, Mio on the other hand smirked at the guy giving her change back.

Ritsu walked past Mio and grabbed the bags, "I'll take this"

"Have a good night" The man said weakly to the two

Mio took her phone and began to text Azusa in the car all the while Ritsu was driving.

"So where do you live?"

Mio typed the adress down and showed Ritsu.

"Ah, i know that area"

* * *

"Seiko?"

"What is it Takeshi?"

"Do you think Ritsu still hates me?"

Seiko was a bit taken aback, "I don't know how to answer that, Takeshi"

Mr. Tainaka frowned, "I just want the best for her, she-"

"She needs to be free Takeshi, free to associate with whom she pleases"

"Last time i let that happen, her so-called friends used her"

"She's old enough to take care of herself, i'm sure she's learned from that mistake"

"Ritsu's a stubborn Idiot"

"She's also cleaver, don't forget that"

what Takeshi couldn't see, Seiko would, Seiko saw the stress Ritsu was going through when her and Takeshi got together.

Seiko wanted to try and be a mother to the Tainaka girl but, Ritsu just wouldn't let it happen.

"She's also a pain in the ass"

"She's your daughter, what do expect"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Nothing at all, now let's get some sleep, you've been up all night so far"

* * *

"Here we are"

Mio looked at Ritsu and smiled. Ritsu blushed a bit, "Uh want me to bring the bags in for you?"

Mio's eyes widened, 'If she goes in there she'll see the mess!', Mio nodded

The older girl didn't press on, "Fine, oh and..uhh sorry for making you cry back there, y'know"

The Akiyama girl smiled once again, she stepped out of the car and just like that, things quickly went down hill.

The unsuspecting Akiyama girl was shoved to the ground, "(Thud)"

Ritsu quickly got out of her car and jumped over the hood and to Mio's side.

"Mio!"

"Ooooh, what do we have here? a boyfriend?", a slurred voice said

Ritsu looked up and stood up firm, "Who the hell are you, Asshole"

Mio got up and tried to push Ritsu away, Akiyama's head kept nodding non-stop, side to side, begging her to leave.

"Move aside Mio", Ritsu spoke firm

Mio clenched the taller girl's shoulders, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Just got back from fucking my niece?", The man said

'M-Mio's uncle, jeez, he looks really drunk'

"It's not what you think-"

The man cut Ritsu off and began to laugh, "I always knew she was a slut, Sleeping around with every man she saw i bet"

Ritsu bit her bottom lip, Mio now fully cried

_'What will Ritsu think now?'_

"She's not a slut, you asshole!...How could you treat your niece like this"

"She's a bitch, just like her Mo-UFFF!"

Before Mio's uncle could finish Ritsu pushed Mio into the car, shut the door and she rammed Mio's drunken uncle down to the floor, She pinned him, "The fuck's wrong with you!?"

"URRRGH You fucking Kid, you don't know who your messin' with!"

"Well you don't either, i got enough money to shoot your ass up right now and get away with it!"

"You brat!", Mio's uncle pushed forward and Ritsu fell back, he raised his fist and punched her square on the cheek.

Ritsu was quick even though she had just been punched, she kicked the man's balls and rammed him down again but this time she didn't stop, she threw a barrage of punches at the man.

Mio cowered in the car and waited for the two to finish.

"UFFF! ACK! AHGH!", The black haired man was bleeding on the concrete sidewalk.

"(Pant)", Ritsu let go of the man and stumbled back to her car and drove off

Ritsu nose was bleeding, her cheek was already turning purple and was already swollen.

_"explaining why your uncle wants to hurt you, (pant) would be nice"_

* * *

Hope you readers liked this chapter and like the story so far.

Lately i haven't really been inspired so...yeah...sorry if this chapter is a bit dry

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next chapter, Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 Tainaka

Welp, I've got some explaining to do, So i've been thinking, The five chapters you readers have read are actually prologues (or whatever) A five chapter prologue? I know it's stupid of me for doing that, but hey...Im unique ( ^/ -^)/

* * *

The five chapters were just introducing a few characters and things, For example, Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Mio's issues, Ritsu's issues Ect.

**Note:**

This'll be the "Real" Chapter Lol, This chapter'll be about things falling together and calming down a bit (Well not really calming down) I'll Flash forward a bit and show a bit of progress in the relationships between the characters

**End Note**

* * *

I'll be shutting up now, Enjoy the read!

* * *

_"Mio, You could trust me"_

Mio remembered that day...the day she opened up to Ritsu, Though she was afraid of telling the older Tainaka, She gained confidence and told her...

It's now been 4 months since her and Tainaka met, The girls that used to bother her have backed off and left her alone...And for the first time in such a long time, Mio felt safe and secure.

* * *

_"Mio, please", Golden fierce eyes softened and pleaded_

_The silent raven haired girl frowned and nodded. 'I barely know Tainaka-san...'_

_Mio felt trapped, she didnt know whether to open herself up to her classmate or to just convince the older girl that it wasn't so serious. Mio's surroundings didnt help either, as soon as Ritsu dropped Mio's uncle and got into the car Ritsu brought Mio to her apartment, Mio wasn't so surprised at the lavish living space Ritsu had, after all, she did hear the rumors about Her and Kotobuki._

_Ritsu's face softened, "Mio?"_

_There was something about The older girl, She just couldn't figure it out. _

_The older girl took the younger girl's hands into her own, "Tell me, I wanna know", Ritsu's Piercing eyes searched for The silent girl's steel colored eyes._

_Mio turned away and avoided eye contact, Slowly Mio began to have clouded vision, Tears filled her eyes. The Tainaka took notice and kneeled infront of the seated girl._

_"This's been happen for awhile now Huh?"_

_"(Sob)"_

_Mio lost all her strength and will to not cry...she cried...but for once..._

**_"It's gonna be okay..."_**

_...This broken, silent girl..._

_**"...I'm here now..."**_

_"...Cried into someone's arms"_

_**"...I promise"**_

* * *

Mio allowed a smile to play on her lips.

"Hey, Mio", A familiar voice greeted

Mio turned and saw, Ritsu setting her stuff onto the desk next to her. Ritsu gave Mio an Impish grin, to which Mio gave a smile to.

'4 months ago she was a stranger...'

"Hey U-Uhh D-Do you think i could Uhh borrow your notes? (Gulp)", The tomboy put her hands up defensively.

Defensively? Well recently Mio began to develop a habit of smacking Ritsu whenever she scared, annoyed, asked to copy work and teased her to much.

The younger girl face palmed

"Pleaseeeeee, Mio-chuan", Ritsu begged childishly

Mio rolled her eyes and got her bag and began to dig through it, once she found the notes, she glared at the Amber eyed girl and gave the notes to her.

"Ah-ha Thanks, Sweet cheeks", Ritsu winked at a blushing Mio

Mio blushed furiously and turned the other way and looked out the classroom window.

'Stupid Baka!', Oh how Mio wished she could speak, never had Mio had the desire to speak strong enough like she does now, ever since she ment Ritsu, she's been wanting to scold at her at times.

As for Mugi, Mio has grown fond of the gentle blond, they're practically friends in addition, Yui, Ui and even Jun has been around her lately.

Azusa's grown fairly close to Ui's older sister, Yui.

In other words, they sorta became a group.

* * *

school went by quick and it was the start of spring break, a week off of school.

"Mio-chan, what'll you be doing for spring break?", A certain Blond questioned

Mio simply shrugged.

"We should plan something!", Yui said childishly while hugging Azusa from behind

"S-Senpai", Azusa whined

"Yeah we should", Ui agreed

Mugi looked at Ritsu, Ritsu shrugged

"It's decided then, let's plan something together, all of us", Ritsu announced

Mio looked at Ritsu, There eyes met...

'Oh no! Look away!', Mio mentally screamed as her cheek became tainted a reddish color.

"Hows about we all stay at one of my villas?", The Tainaka questioned as she stared blankly at nothing spacifically.

"Your V-V-Villas?", Jun said in a stutter

"Yeah, I mean, we could all just hang out...Like a sleep over type of thing", Ritsu continued

Mio's cheeks still burned.

"You'll come too Right, Mio?", The impish tomboy asked the blushing beauty

Mio looked down and nodded in agreement.

"Great! So what about the rest of you guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure"

"Azunyan!"

"S-Senpai!"

* * *

_Something__ about the Older girl made Mio feel a certain way..._

_'I just cant seem to look at her in her eyes'_

_The Akiyama would feel her heart race each time The Tainaka would look at her._

_'This feeling...'_

_Many have tried to capture her heart...but...she just turned all of them down...The beautiful Akiyama has never been interested in anybody, But Tainaka...  
Even the name "Tainaka", Made her heart skip._

_...And Mio was very well aware of this_

* * *

"That's a plan then, see you all tomorrow!", Yui and Ui both split from the group and waved good bye.

"Ah, here's our stop, c'mon Jun, Bye Mio-chan and senpais!", Azusa and Jun split and walked a different way.

Mugi Sighed, "I gotta go, Ricchan"

"Huh? Where?", Ritsu's eye brow went up

"My father wants me to meet him at a cafe around here, so i should split off here"

"Ah I see, well ok then"

"Bye Ricchan, Bye Mio-chan, See you guys tomorrow", with that said Mugi split off and quickly ran off to meet with her father.

"That's weird"

Mio switched her bad to her left side, she pulled the Tomboy's sleeve a bit to get her attention.

"Hmmm, what's up?"

Mio made a few facial expressions, in which Ritsu had no trouble understanding.

"It's nothing..." 'Her father is a distant type of guy, he barely spends time with her'

* * *

_Mio and Ritsu's understanding of each other was amazing, they've only known each other for 4 months and yet it seems like they've known each other for a long time_

_Ritsu could easily read Mio, while Mio could also read Ritsu..._

_The two have become really intimate (by Mio's standards) Maybe too intimate..._

_They've already bathed together, they've seen each others bodies, they sleep together sometimes..._

_ever since what happened with her uncle, Ritsu's become protective._

* * *

"U-Uhh..It's Friday...Sooo", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly

Mio didnt have to look at the Amber eyed girl to know what she was getting at, She simply nodded.

* * *

_Every Tuesday and Friday, she stays with Ritsu._

* * *

'She worries about me...', Mio clutched her bag tightly as she felt a blush coming on.

"You wanna stop by your place? I mean I've got a lot of your things at my place, including clothes"

Mio nodded in disagreement, 'There's no point in me going home since i have a lot of my stuff at her apartment'.

It was true, Mio had many things at Ritsu's apartment. from clothing, accessories to even an extra tooth brush.

* * *

_Akiyama would have never thought she'd befriend such a person like Ritsu, she couldn't believe it when The Amber eyed girl stuck up for her, when the Amber eyed girl protected her from her uncle..._

_Mio would never have expected to make friends with Mugi, Yui and the others..._

_It's because of Ritsu, Mio felt that she was able to open up._

* * *

"_Thank you, Ritsu"_

* * *

Welp, hope you all enjoyed this...Sorry if it's dry in any way.

I'll update a few of my other fics soon.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes Ect. :)

Also, we got a long way to go...just saying, dont hope for an ending anytime soon \\(-_-)/

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

See you readers next chapter, Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7!

* * *

Sorry for any spelling mistakes Ect.

* * *

Hope you readers are enjoying the fic so far

* * *

"You Hungry by any chance?", The Taller girl asked The Raven haired girl.

Mio nodded a "No"

"Oh Ok, Let me know when you are, I'll order something", The older girl gave Mio an impish grin

Mio blushed and nodded once again.

* * *

_Mio was scared, why? you might ask, well, The Akiyama, seems to have fallen for the Tainaka's devilish charm._

_After all, with in these four months of Ritsu and Mugi going to school with her, Mio realized the two captured many students attentions._

_Many girls have confessed to Ritsu, especially the school's beauties, they were the first ones to start chasing after Ritsu. As for Mugi, Many boys asked her out but, just like Ritsu had done, she'd turn everyone down._

_the two rejected everyone that wanted to have some type of romantic relationship with them..._

_though there was one thing that Mio's wondered about, Ritsu seems to close off to alot of the students from school, the only students she talks to are, Herself, Jun, Yui, Ui, Azusa and of course Nodoka._

_As for Mugi, she befriends anyone really..._

_They're Rich, that would be an explaination But Mugi isn't like that at all..._

* * *

Mio gazed at The older athletic girl across from her, She was wearing her track and field uniform.

Mio noticed how Ritsu's track and field uniform reveled parts of her Finely toned and obviously muscular body, The Akiyama girl blushed as she continued to observe the Girl's Biceps as the Tainaka girl lifted a few boxes to relocate them elsewhere .

Ritsu noticed The Steel grey eyes observing her, 'Huh? I-Is she C-Checking me out?'

* * *

_Ritsu didn't really care when she'd catch girls staring at her for too long, Basically being checked out._

_But when she began to realize Mio was doing the same things other girls were doing, Ritsu found herself wanting to impress her._

_Ritsu would wear her head band sometimes, but not so often._

* * *

Ritsu made sure to not let Mio know that she knows that she's staring at her. The Tainaka girl moved to relocate a few of the boxes she picked up, she placed them inside an empty room, she shut the door and stretched her arms.

"Phew, So? what do you want do?", Ritsu asked

Mio snapped from her daze and shrugged.

'Cold much?', "Let's watch some movies!" Ritsu put her hand on her hips and puffed out her chest, "A Scary movie!"

Mio Jumped and shook her head in disagreement

"Awwww c'mon, I Promise it won't be so scary"

Mio crossed her arms over her sizable chest and turned away.

"(sigh), we'll figure this out in a bit, Im going to go up stairs to change clothes." Ritsu smiled

Mio nodded and turned away to go to the living room. As Mio turned away Ritsu took a chance to observe her, Ritsu tilted her head to the side to get a better angle, Mio truly was an attractive Girl, she was what they called a "Package"

The Akiyama stepped down a few steps and found her way to the living room, she sat on the couch and waited for Ritsu to come back down.

* * *

Ritsu quickly hoped upstairs and got changed, she chose to wear a Loose red sleeveless shirt, though the shirt was very reveling from the sides, the side were basically gone, Her bra and glimpses of her stomach could be seen. she then picked out A blue Adidas climacool sweat pants, she sliped them on and went on her way back down stairs.

* * *

Mio sat waiting, she sighed and got up, 'What's taking her so long-'

"Excuse me?", a voice from behind spoke

Mio jumped, a careless mistake, she tripped forward a loud thud was heard around the big apartment.

Ritsu's eyes widened, she jumped down the stairs and pulled out a knife from under a coffee table nearby.

"MIO!?", Ritsu quickly hid the knife into her sweats, "S-Seiko?"

"Oh My, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you", Seiko was going to help Mio up but Ritsu quickly intervened

"I got it", Ritsu said, she went to Mio's side and took her off the floor and carried her bridal style.

Mio Blushed furiously, she buried her face Into Ritsu's neck.

Seiko tilted her head questioningly until she got the idea, or so she thought. "Ricchan, when were you going to introduce your Girlfriend to-"

"S-SEIKO!", Ritsu's face was now burning out of embarrassment, "She's a friend"

Seiko didn't buy this however, "Oh Fine, but just know, Your father would still love to meet her. ", Seiko winked at the Blushing Tainaka

Mio blushed, 'She thought I was Ritsu's G-Girlfriend'

"(Sigh) Anything hurt?"

Mio nodded her head.

"Good, Imma set you in the couch K?", Ritsu placed Mio on the couch and went with Seiko to the kitchen.

* * *

"What the hell, Seiko, you could have killed her", Ritsu whispered loudly.

Mio got off from the couch and quietly listened into to the conversation, she wanted to know who this 'Seiko' women was.

Seiko completely dodged what Ritsu had said, "She's so beautiful, wow Ricchan, Your father would certainly be proud of you for getting such a catch as her."

Mio's cheeks aflame, she's lost track of how many times she's blushed so far, that's not a normal thing.

"She's not my girlfriend", Ritsu said firmly

"Ricchan, I was there when your father offered a girl to you. Dont be embarrassed, This girl's a beauty, Im sure Takeshi would love to meet her.", Seiko clapped her hands together, "How long have you two been together, are thinking about proposing to this one by any chance?"

Ritsu felt her throat go dry, "S-Seiko, keep it down. We're not together, me and her are just friends"

"That's a little hard to believe considering the girlfriends you've kept hidden from you father and I", Seiko pouted, "I wanna be a mother-in law already"

"C-C-Calm down, it's not like that this time, I promise. She's a class mate", Ritsu tried to explain

"I'm still not buying it, i mean you don't really let people into your apartment unless your close, and Girlfriend seems logical to me"

"She's not my girlfriend, Dad wouldn't approve of her...", Ritsu said a bit down.

'Approval?', Mio thought

"Oh...She's...", Seiko felt her chest sink as she saw Ritsu's facial expression sadden

"Yeah, she's like that...", Ritsu sighed

'Like what?'

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ricchan. I got in way over my head seeing you with that girl"

"Remember what Dad said to me, "I would never allow a commoner to bare the Tainaka name" (sigh)"

Seiko frowned.

'So that's why, Ritsu's like that...and it also explains why Mugi's like that too, Rejecting students, their parents don't like commoner', Mio looked down and walked back to the living room.

"Do you have feelings for her?", Seiko asked out of curiousity

Ritsu didn't what to say, she shrugged and looked away.

* * *

_Ritsu knew her father would bounce off the walls if he was to find out she'd fallen for a commoner and on top of that, A mute one._

_The Tainaka girl knew, her father would find ways to separate her from the common people if he was to find out that she'd been hanging around with them._

_Ritsu knew she would be doomed if she was to fall in love with the Akiyama girl, but in the end she couldnt find herself to care._

* * *

"Well i only came here to check on you"

"Yeah", Ritsu rubbed the back of head

Seiko felt the need to tell Ritsu something more before she was to leave, so she did.

"Ricchan, it's your life. If you want to be with someone, do it, fight for it. I'll be there for you Ritsu"

Ritsu's eyes widened, "Right..."

Seiko blow a kiss to Ritsu and procceded to leave, but before she was completely out, she waved at the Akiyama, who kindly waved back.

* * *

_This day, marked the start of a Fight.._

_..A fight between a Daughter and father.._

* * *

"Sorry about that, that was my stepmother, so where were we...Scary sound ok?"

Mio weakly nodded

"What? Foreal? Ok", Ritsu slipped in a horror movie's disc into the dvd player. "Imma get some snacks", Ritsu went to the kitchen and got some candy, popcorn, soda and chips.

"Hehehe i got a bunch of stuff"

Mio smiled, she laughed mentally, she grabbed her phone and typed and then showed it to Ritsu.

"You're going to get fat"

"(Pfft) Athletes like me don't get fat, i can eat just about everything", Ritsu said as she put the snacks down on the large coffee table infront of them.

The movie titles showed up and Ritsu pressed play on the controller.

"The movie's gonna play, hope you're ready", Ritsu smirked.

Mio turned away, she couldn't help but turn each time, she found herself attracted to The tomboy, if she doesnt turn away, she's afraid she might just take a romantic step against the Tainaka.

* * *

_Mio's doesnt want to lose Ritsu._

_Ritsu can't get romantically involved with a commoner._

_Yet Mio can't shake her feelings toward the older Tainaka off, she doesn't want to get heart broken._

_She know's she's doomed, She's doomed to get heart broken..._

_Or at least, that's what's been lead on to be_

* * *

Mio was shivering into Ritsu's body out of fright, Ritsu had an arm around the frightened girl, the movie was a bloody horror fic. Ritsu on the other hand would laugh occasionally, they were 45 minutes into the movie when a sudden sex scene popped out of nowhere, two teens were making out in the film and then it began to escalate.

Mio and Ritsu both felt the own body temperatures rise, Ritsu had an arm around Mio, the two were physically touching as the scene in the film was playing out.

"U-Uh", Ritsu awkwardly turned away from the screen, Mio did the same thing.

'Just great, a sex scene had to play, Just who the hell has sex while a killer is running around chopping people up'

'This is so embarrassing'

after 5 minutes, the scene cut off and returned to the horrific nature it was before the scene.

"ARRGH!", a scream came from the Tv.

Mio jumped and wrapped herself around Ritsu, Ritsu chuckled and got comfortable.

"Hey Mio?"

Mio looked up

Ritsu wrapped both her arms around The Akiyama girl, which Akiyama quickly buried her head into Ritsu's shoulder.

"Awwww man, that's it, Cliffhanger?", Ritsu said disappointed about the ending.

'Finally'

"Let's watch another one-", Mio pulled Ritsu back onto the couch

"Don't be such a scaredy cat"

Steel grey eyes met Fierce Amber

"C'mon, im bored...", Ritsu kept the eye contact, "You tired?"

Mio nodded, though she wasn't really tired, she lied because she didn't want to see another horror movie.

"Fine, C'mon Princess", Ritsu pulled Mio up and walked behind her to the bedroom upstairs.

* * *

_It was obvious to Azusa and Mugi, Ritsu and Mio liked each other._

_Mugi knew by the way Ritsu treats Mio._

_Azusa knew by the way Mio would Star at Ritsu._

* * *

"Seiko?", Takeshi called out

"Yes, Honey?"

"How's she doing?", Takeshi asked Seiko

"Why don't you go and check up on her, Takeshi. You're her father, showing your face to her would be nice"

"Quiet woman, (sigh) So?"

"Ritsu's doing fine"

"At least"

* * *

_Takeshi loved his daughter, he just had his own way of showing it._

_He'd protect her by hiring body guards if needed, he'd go as far as to kill someone._

_He did care, he just had his own way of showing it_

* * *

Ritsu and Mio entered the lavish bed room.

Mio stopped suddenly.

"Woah, Mio, what's up?"

Mio turned around and looked down on herself.

"Oooh, You gotta change, fine i'll wait outside", with that Ritsu walked out the room.

Mio got undressed and went to the drawers and pulled out some lose clothing, she quickly got dressed and opened the bedroom door, Ritsu yawned and walked in.

"So, you want the bed to yourself or-"

"Stay", Mio typed on her phone and showed Ritsu

"Fine"

Akiyama and Tainaka both climbed into the bed and got comfortable, Mio quickly made sure to have physical contact with Ritsu by basically tangling herself with the taller girl.

"Scared?"

Mio nodded.

Mio got nervous, as Ritsu pulled her closer, effectively spooning the younger girl, but the spooning didn't last long because Mio rolled over and was now facing The Tomboyish teen.

'Mio?'

For the third time in a day, their eyes met. Mio pulled the sheets up and buried her nose and mouth into the sheets, Ritsu gazed at Mio, Ritsu smiled and got closer to her and took hold of the sheets covering half of Mio's face.

* * *

_It's like telling a child not to do something but once you do that, the child usually does it to defy the rules..._

_Ritsu works this way..._

* * *

Ritsu could tell when someone was interested in her, She knew very well, Mio was interested in her. Ritsu herself found Mio very attracting.  
Ritsu decided she didn't care what her father said, she'd ignored many of his rules anyways, why would one matter so much.

The older girl pulled the sheets down from Mio's face. Mio felt her heart beating faster, as Ritsu was getting closer and closer.

"Why haven't you ever had a boyfriend again?"

Mio's cheeks flushed. Ritsu ran her thumb over Mio's cheek, Ritsu's forehead was against Mio's, their breaths mingled. Ritsu Smirked as she daringly and gently pecked Mio's Lips.

Mio let out a small gasp.

"Relax", once again their foreheads touched, And once again, Ritsu pecked Mio's lips

* * *

_Ritsu knew that starting that day, she was to fight to be with the girl she has feelings for, and those feelings go much deeper than Like._

* * *

Welp, hope y'all like this chapter, sorry if it was dry (I feel like it was dry lol)

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next chapter, Bye!


	8. Chapter 8 Mitsu!, YuiAzu? Mui?

An update!

* * *

I Apologize for any mistake i might make

* * *

_"Why Haven't you had a boyfriend, again?"_

'B-Baka', Mio blushed remembering last night.

The two teens had done more than lay next to each other in bed.

Mio smiled slightly, 'That baka, i can't believe we did that!', Mio's cheeks were red.

"Hey, Mio", a familiar voice spoke up from behind the blushing Akiyama.

Mio jumped up a bit.

"Woah, calm down, Ba-OWWW!", Ritsu held her head, "Wh-what was that for?!"

Mio's blush only reddend, she walked away from the Tainaka teen and went to class.

"Jeez, Ricchan, you must've really made her mad huh?", Yui Giggled

Ritsu smirked, "Nahhh, she's just not over last night."

Yui's eyes widened, "L-Last night, as in-"

Ritsu chuckled, "Nothing too weird Yui, we just made out and stuff", Ritsu said with a light blush as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

Yui clapped her hands together, "Awwww, wow Ricchan, Im so happy for you two!"

The Tainaka smiled, "Thanks, So when you and Azusa gonna get it on?"

"WHAT!?", Yui screamed out with a red face

"Oh c'mon, it's so obvious, you got it hard for her and she got if for you too", Ritsu said smirking

"H-How can you be so sure?", Yui said a bit down

"It's easy, the way you too act around each other"

Yui stood silent while rubbing the back of her head.

"Let's just get to class and we can talk about things after school"

Yui nodded silently

* * *

"Hello Mio-chan", Mugi greeted

Mio simply smiled warmly.

It was now the last period of the day, students didn't really do much in this class since there was a sub and no regular teacher.

"Mugi-chan, Mio-chan"

The two girls turned and saw Yui and Ritsu walking towards them.

"Sup Mio, Muggs"

Mio blushed lightly and looked away, Mugi smiled at Mio's reaction, Knowing full well, Mio and Ritsu were now an Item.

Ritsu smiled and sat next to Mio and put an arm around her, "Jeez Mio, least you could do is wave"

Mio turned and looked at Ritsu with a blush.

Mugi and Yui observed the couple, "I cant wait Till Azusa and You are like that"

Yui nearly fell out of he seat, "What!?"

Ritsu broke out in laughter, "I told her the same thing, Mugi!"

Mugi giggled and Mio smiled lightly as she let her weight fall a bit on Ritsu.

The other students noticed the girls and all got the hint about Akiyama and Tainaka's relationship at this point.

'So that's how it is, Yui Likes Azusa huh?' Mio smiled

"Say, aren't we gonna have that sleepover?", Mugi broke the small silence.

Ritsu and Mio looked at each other, "yeah" Ritsu answered for Mio and herself.

Yui nodded, "Ui and Jun said they'd go...But..."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Your future girlfriend goes"

Yui's face reddened instantly, "S-Shut up!"

* * *

"A-A Sleep over?"

"Yeah, our Sempais are inviting us, Yui-Sempai will be there too", Jun said with a smirk.

"W-What? I-It doesn't matter if Yui-Sempai's there or not", Azusa crossed her arms over her small chest, she pouted and held a small blush.

Ui smiled, "Azusa-chan, come with us, it'll be fun and we'll get to know Our Sempais better", Ui gave Azusa a wink.

"S-Stop that!", Azusa pouted

"So?"

"F-Fine, I'll go"

* * *

"Mio?"

Mio turned to face the Taller teen.

"You're so cute, Mio"

Mio blushed, 'B-Baka!', Mio looked away, unable to face the Tainaka

Ritsu smirked devilishly, "Oh-Ho, Embarrassed are we?"

Mio pouted and nodded in disagreement.

"Mio, look at me"

Mio slowly turned her face and looked at the Tainaka.

"Don't be embarrassed, Mio, it's just me alright.", Ritsu took a hold of Mio's chin and stared into her grey eyes

Mio closed her eyes.

Ritsu leaned forward and planted her lips against that of her now lovers lips.

The Tainaka teen's hands began to go south and they ended up settled on the Akiyama's Hips, The younger girl however wrapped her arms around the taller teen's neck.

'Ritsu', was all Mio thought of at the moment, the fact that someone like Ritsu would take interest in her surprised her but she felt lucky none the less.

* * *

_Mio already knew how she felt for the older Tainaka, she knew she wanted to stay by her side no matter what._

* * *

'The sleepover?!', Mio slowly and slightly pushed a bit

Ritsu paid no heed to Mio's small pushing, she just deepened the kisses.

'Baka!', Mio bit Ritsu's lip.

"O-OWWW!", Ritsu licked her bottom lip, "What was that for?"

Mio pointed to the time.

"So, the sleepover can wait-UFFF!"

Mio threw a pillow at Ritsu.

"Fine Fine I'll start ordering stuff to eat.", Ritsu pouted and got her phone out and began to dial.

Ritsu began to walk away but Mio pulled on Ritsu's hand.

"What, what's wrong, Babe", Ritsu said

Mio nodded and took a hold of Ritsu's face and planted her lips over the older girl's lips, Ritsu smirked when Mio pulled away.

"Well then, hehehe i'll get to ordering and we could definetly get back to doing this"

Mio smiled and nodded seductively.

'So Hot', The Older Teen thought.

"(Ding)", The door bell rang

Ritsu quickly put the phone down and looked at Mio, "I'll get it"

* * *

_Ritsu was used to keeping secrets away from her dad, she's had multiple girlfriends over, but none were worth much time..._

_However, Ritsu feels differently about The Akiyama girl._

* * *

"Ricchan Honey hello"

"S-Seiko? What are you doing here?", Ritsu said with a bit shocked in her voice.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to and how you were doing."

"O-Oh, well im alright", 'Should i invite her in?' Ritsu didn't know what to do...what if Seiko ratted her out to her father.

"She's here again isn't she...You "Friend"?", Seiko said sarcastically

Ritsu gulped, "Y-Yeah"

"Mind if i come in?", Seiko asked

Ritsu stepped aside and allowed her in.

* * *

_Unknowingly to Ritsu, Seiko is on her side and will keep being there for her in times of need._

_Ritsu's poor judgment of Seiko paints her as a poor Stepmother._

* * *

"Hello", Seiko waved at the Akiyama girl

Mio paled, 'Wave idiot!', Mio waved silently

Seiko's eyebrow went up a bit but she didn't push much, "Ritsu, Kitchen, Now"

Ritsu gulped and nodded and looked at Mio, Mio looked confused.

* * *

In the kitchen Seiko quickly crushed Ritsu with questions.

"She's obviously your girlfriend, i can tell!", Seiko said with gleam in her eyes.

"Fine fine, but it happend recently", Ritsu put her hands up defensively.

"Yes! She's so perfect for you, she beautiful too!"

Mio who was not too far from the kitchen could hear what was being said, she blushed.

"Shhhh, Listen you cant tell Dad though, he'll loose it-"

"I know"

Ritsu stepped back, baffled, "W-What? Huh?"

"She's not much of a commoner as you might think Ritsu"

"What, what do you?"

"Mio Akiyama, she's not much of a commoner, i knew her family, well more like her mother"

Ritsu nearly jumped, "What? how and explain more!"

"Her Mother was my childhood friend and well, she comes from a pretty wealthy family herself, well came...after her passing all the money her and Kou had were piled into a bank, It'll be Mio's when she decides she wants to touch it really."

"So you think Dad'll accept her?"

Seiko got into thought, "I'd like to think yes, Akiyama was a very dear friend to me, Mio looked familiar so i decided to dig around a bit and i found out why she looked so familiar, Mio's my childhood friend's daughter and before you go and say i should have known that, i went away to Italy for a while and i came back when i was told about Mio's mothers passing"

"Woah, who would've thought"

"Yeah, listen, i'll do what i can for you and her okay, i'll do everything in my power to convince Takeshi if he disagrees with her, after all, Mio did go mute after the incident"

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, "Wait, Mio wasn't always like this?"

"No, she wasn't"

"Woa-"

"Ding Dong!", a familiar voice was heard.

'Y-Yui?'

Seiko sweat dropped, ' "Ding Dong" '?

"Friends"

"Friends?"

"Y-Yeah"

"wow, Mugi's really changed you huh?"

Ritsu blushed "S-Shut up"

Seiko giggled, "Make sure you dont give your father anymore reasons to hate commoners"

Ritsu nodded.

"And take good care of Akiyama will Ya'"

Ritsu Smiled, "of course, Seiko"

* * *

_Ritsu trusting Seiko will help her better see eye to eye_

* * *

"Better open the door, Honey"

Ritsu nodded and went off leaving Seiko in the kitchen.

"Ricchan!"

"Hey Girls", Ritsu said with a smile

"Mio-chan!"

Mio waved welcomingly

Seiko got out the kitchen and smiled at the Akiyama, Mio blushed slightly.

'Ritsu's stepmother'

"Seiko-san?", Mugi greeted

"Well hello Mugi-chan"

"Hey, what brings you over Ricchan's house?"

Yui, Ui, Jun and Azusa looked at the stunningly beautiful woman.

"I just wanted to check up on Ricchan", Seiko winked at Ritsu.

Ritsu blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

Yui piped up, "Ahhh, You're Ricchan's Mom aren't you?"

Seiko flinched a bit, knowing how Ritsu hates it when people refer to her as Ritsu's mother, "Uh well-"

"Yeah, she is.", Ritsu said

Seiko looked over at Ritsu and found that she was calm. 'R-Ricchan?'

"Wow Ricchan, she's so-"

"Ugh, Yui Stop hitting on my mother!"

Yui blushed furiously, "I'am Not!"

The girls all laughed, Seiko Giggled.

'Wow, These ones are for a life time, nice job Ricchan, i'll do everything i can to make sure your idiot father doesn't reck this', Seiko vowed she'd help her step daughter through whatever her father puts her through.

"I should get going, goodbye girls, hope we all see each other soon!", Seiko proceeded to head out the door with a smile. Happy that she's finally getting close to her stepdaughter.

Yui still seemed red faced, "How could you say that about me!", Yui pouted

Everyone laughed...Except Azusa.

'Azusa looks bothered', Mugi giggled

Mio smiled, she walked over to Ritsu and took hold of her lovers arm.

Ritsu leaned a bit down and gave Mio's lips a peck, "I'm so lucky to have a woman like you, Mio"

Mugi began to drool

"Uhhhh Tsumugi-sempai?", Ui pulled her senior's sleeve, "you're kinda, drooling"

Mugi got out her Yuri state and wiped her drool, "Im fine"

Azusa seemed lost, "wait a minute, you all knew about this!?"

Ritsu and Mio looked at Azusa...

...

'Crap we didn't tell her!'

...

"U-Uhhh well, it's a recent thing hehehe", Ritsu sheepishly scratched her cheek.

"No fair, everyone else knew!" Azusa pouted

"Azunyan, dont be like that", Yui hugged the younger girl

"Ugh, Sempai!"

Ui Smiled, 'Oneechan's found some she likes...'

"Oi, Ui, was it?". The blond asked

"Y-Yes, Sempai?"

"Would you like to accompany me to the bakery?"

"Uh S-Sure, why not", Ui stuttered a bit"

"Mugi, please, drop the sempai thing"

Ui slightly blushed, "O-Ok"

Ritsu grinned mischievously, 'Hehehehe, oh Mugi...i see how it is, hitting on the kid huh?'

* * *

_Mugi was just like Ritsu, trapped by her fathers rules, Mugi is forbidden from talking or being around them, but somehow Mugi always finds ways to bend the rules..._

_There is one rule she cannot bend though, and that is the same rule that worries Ritsu, Mugi is not to ever, get in a romantic relationship with a commoner._

* * *

"I'll order the food and all, you two could go and get the junk food" Ritsu said to Mugi.

"Yeah, got it", Mugi smiled and looked at Ui, "C'mon let's get going"

"Yeah"

with that, Ui and Mugi left the condo and proceeded to go to the stores and bakery in search of junk food.

* * *

"Make yourselves at home, there's an indoor pool, a rather large, nice bath area and other things to entertain yourselves"

Yui's eyes lit up, "Yay! Pool!"

Yui quickly pulled Azusa and ran towards the pool.

"Jeez" Jun said and followed.

* * *

Mio smiled and grabbed a notepad and a pen and began to write things down.

~"So, what about us?"

Ritsu gave Mio an impish grin, "we got ourselves some alone time", Ritsu wrapped her arms around the Akiyama, "We could do whatever you want", Ritsu whispered into Mio's ear.

The Akiyama leaned her weight into the Tainaka, "Let's got to my room, Mio"

Mio nodded and took hold of the older girl's hand and followed her to the room.

* * *

Lips smacking against each other could be heard in the room, the two girls on the bed, Ritsu pinned Mio down and kissed down her neck.

Mio arched forward, Ritsu grinned against Mio's neck.

"I really do like you Mio", Ritsu ceased her actions and looked Mio directly in the eyes.

The Akiyama girl smiled and ran her hands through the Tainaka's unruly hair.

"As a matter of fact...I think...", Ritsu paused, she looked away, Mio noticed this and turned Ritsu's face towards herself.

Ritsu smiled sweetly, "...I Love You."

Mio's eyes lit up, her heart thumped like never before, 'I love you too baka', Mio brought Ritsu's face forward and their lips met for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

'I trust Seiko, I know she can help me with dad'

Ritsu's been with many girls, but no girl's ever made her fall so hard.

_"I'll Take care of us, Mio"_

* * *

Omg, here's an update, hope Y'all liked it, sorry if its a bit plain by the way, im trying to get back into writing.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Bai Bai, Till next Update!


	9. Chapter 9 SleepOver

Here's another chapter!

* * *

I Apologize for any type of mistakes I'am to make

* * *

_"I'll Take care of Us, Mio"_

"I Love you", Ritsu said more seriously.

* * *

_Ritsu's never said that to any other girl..._

_...she never took so much interest before_

* * *

The Akiyama teen smiled, tears filling her eyes.

'It's been so long since i've felt this wanted', Mio wiped her eyes.

"It's okay, Love"

The older teen whom was on the younger teen, rolled off her lover.

"I'll take care of you Mio, I swear i'll be here for you"

Ritsu took Mio into her arms and kissed her multiple times.

* * *

_Since Ritsu came along, Mio's had peace, Mio hasn't seen her uncle and she probably won't ever have to see him again. The bullies left her alone and the boys that always asked her out, began to leave her alone._

_Ritsu took Mio away from the pain and loneliness._

* * *

"Ricchan? Mugi-chan's here", a voice piped up from the other side of the bedroom door.

Mio blushed lightly.

"Uh, we'll be right down", Ritsu answered

"Kk Ricchan"

"C'mon, let's go, Love", Ritsu got herself and her lover off the bed and out the room.

* * *

'Ritsu's so sweet'

Mio walked by Ritsu's side.

"Woah, Mugi! You brang all that!", Ritsu said surprised.

"Well, yeah...Hehehe", Mugi rubbed the back of her head.

"That's a bit too much Sempai" Azusa said with a giggle

"Snacks!", Yui and Jun both ran to the pile of bags Mugi and Ui had brought back.

Ritsu chuckled, 'Man, how long has it been since i've had this many people here?'

Ui winced, "Oneechan, calm down, you have to eat food first!", Ui scolded

Yui turned to her younger sister, "But-"

"No "Buts", food first, than Junk food"

"Awwwwww", Yui pouted childishly

"Jeez Sempai, you're so childish", Azusa crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's Yui for you", Mugi said with a giggle.

The other girls all laughed.

"Not funny!", Yui said as she herself crossed her arms.

'Azusa-chan's got herself something good, i hope they get together quick', Mio thought.

"Let's order some food then", Ritsu said with an arm around Mio's waist.

"No way, i wanna cook", Ui said as she raised her hand.

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, "What? Why? I mean-"

"Let me and Ui cook, Ricchan", Mugi intervened

Yui got up from the floor, "Ui's cooking if great, you guys'll like it for sure"

"Heck yeah!", Jun joined in.

Ritsu looked at the girls and put her phone back into her pocket, "Sure i guess, go for it"

"Alrighty then, Come Ui-chan", Mugi took Ui by the hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Let's watch a movie and some tv, meanwhile the cook", Ritsu suggested

Mio nodded.

"Sure, let's go!"

The girls went to the living room.

* * *

Azusa observed her childhood friend and smiled.

'Mio-chan's been happy ever since Ritsu-sempai started attending our school', Azusa noted.

The little kouhai felt happiness for her seniors, she observed Mio and laying against Ritsu, arms wrapped around each other while watching Tv

"Cute aren't they?"

"Huh?"

Azusa turned and was met with her Sempai's chocolate brown eyes.

"Sempai?"

"I've never seen Mio-chan so happy Y'know"

Azusa nodded, "Yeah"

"Funny how with Mugi-chan and Ricchan coming to our school, we all became friends"

"Yeah, they're really nice, the two of them"

"Yeah, i thought they'd be rude and all, considering who they are.", Yui said quietly

"Me too, but they turned out to be different after all, Ritsu-sempai protecting Mio and all"

"Im glad we're all friends, I got a chance to get to know You and Mio-chan better", Yui said bluntly.

"S-Sempai", Azusa blushed.

"Ui always talked about you and Mio-chan, I wanted to get to know the two of you"

Azusa giggled a bit, "We heard about you through your sister"

Yui blushed, "What's she say?"

"She's say good things about you, how you're very sweet and kind, although, you are very Immature"

"Wh-What?! I could be mature!", Yui said loudly catching the other girls attention

"Oh Really?", Ritsu snickered

Jun giggled.

"Jeez Yui-sempai", Azusa face palmed

"Yes, i coul-"

"Food's done!", Ui's figure appeared behind Yui

"Oh Boy!", Yui than quickly ran off like a child running toward a candy store.

"Welp, she definetly ain't mature, that's for sure", Ritsu and Jun chuckled.

Mio pinched Ritsu's side and silenced her.

"Owwie!", Ritsu pouted

"Let's go, im starving" Jun got up and left.

Azusa stood up aswell, "Sempais"

"We're coming We're coming", Ritsu and Mio stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

* * *

"Oi, Satoshi-Kun?"

"Yeah, Sumire?"

"Are you going to go to Ricchan's and Oneechan's school?"

"No, Why?", the boy questioned

The blond girl looked at the male's back, "Well, I wanna go to Oneechan's school", Sumire said

The Boy stopped the bicycle, "What? Why?"

"Oneechan said it wasn't that bad, Even Ricchan likes it"

"What? Ritsu-Neechan likes it! I can't believe that", the boy looked back to meet the blond's eyes.

"It's true, Oneechan wouldn't lie and believe me, i didn't believe it either"

"Woah, so you're gonna go to that school after we graduate from this one?"

Sumire nodded, "Yeah"

"Hmmmm"

"You'll come too won't you, after all...i don't want us to separate and go to different schools"

"I guess there's no helping it then", Satoshi sweat dropped, 'After all, Ritsu-Neechan will be there'

The boy began to pedal the bicycle once again. "I have to ask father though"

Sumire nodded, "Im sure he'll let you go"

"Maybe"

* * *

"Seiko?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"You seem a bit up in the mood ever since you've returned from Ritsu's"

Takeshi Rubbed his chin hairs.

"Hmmm, Oh it's nothing, Darling", Seiko said with a smile

"You two seem to be getting along recently huh?", Takeshi asked.

Seiko nodded, "Yes, she seems to be accepting me more and more"

Takeshi smiled, "That's good, Im glad"

* * *

_Takeshi was well aware of his daughter not liking Seiko much, he had hopes that Ritsu would change and accept her._

* * *

"Me too", Seiko cut up vegetables and put them in a pot.

"What are you making, Honey?"

"Oh, your favorite, it's been a while since i prepared it"

"Oooo, thanks honey, i cant wait to eat it!". Takeshi's eye shun with delight.

'Now i know where Ricchan gets it', Seiko thought to herself with a smile,

'I_ think Ricchan's starting to enjoy my presence'_

* * *

"What'd you guys make, it smell delicious!", Ritsu questioned while holding her belly.

"Your favorite, i told Ui the recipe for it", Mugi said while setting things down on the table.

"What? really, I love you Mugi!", Ritsu jumped up and hugged The blond.

Mio smiled but still felt a bit jealous.

"Wow, it looks delicious", Ritsu pratically drooled.

Ui smiled, Azusa and Yui sat next to each other, Mio and Ritsu sat next to each other and the other three girls did the same.

"Lets eat!", Ritsu said with a pair of chopsticks in her grasp.

The girls laughed.

'Baka's just as immature as Yui is', Mio smiled at how Ritsu wolfed down her food.

"Man, this is great!", Ritsu spoke with her mouth full.

Mio pinch Ritsu under the table.

"OWWIE!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

_It had been a while since Ritsu's eaten at a table with others, it's usually been just her and Mugi..._

_And now, she's gained friends whom she can share good memories and moments with._

_Ritsu's had it all, all her life...Or so she thought..._

* * *

"Ritsu-sempai's whipped!", Jun laughed out

"What?!, Shut up!"

* * *

_Ritsu's had all the material things but...she didn't have the more important things..._

_...Happiness, Friends and feelings..._

_Money isn't always what you need, it doesnt always buy everything..._

* * *

"Azunyan, Say Ahh"

"No Sempai, i can feed myself!"

* * *

_Money Isn't always everything..._

* * *

"Oneechan, Leave Azusa-chan alone", Ui giggled

Mugi laughed, 'Those two'

* * *

_Money doesn't buy you moments to remember..._

* * *

"This food it great though, Ui", Jun piped up.

"Jun's all about the food!"

"Watch out, don't get fat now", Ritsu laughed

The table erupted in laughter.

* * *

_Money can only get you the material things..._

* * *

"Jerk", Jun playfully glared at the Tainaka teen.

"just saying"

* * *

_Money may get you a friend, but it wouldnt be a lifetime friend..._

* * *

Ritsu looked over to Mio whom had a smile on her face aswell, "Mio"

Mio took her eyes off of her friends that were all jibbering about things here and there, Mio's eyebrow went up in a questioning way.

Ritsu put her hand on Mio's leg and smiled playfully, "I love you"

Mio blushed furiously, cheeks aflame, she still wasn't used to this, she nodded and closed her eyes.

The Tainaka captured the Akiyama's lips in a quick peck.

"Get a room, you two!", Jun piped up once again.

"Leave them alone Jun-chan, they're having a moment!", Yui said

Ritsu chuckled, "Jeez Yui, you make it sound embarrassing"

"No i dont"

* * *

The girls were all talking and eating in to the late hours, each sharing stories and eating junk food here and there, they were all satisfied with being together.

"We should all get some sleep, it's really late", Mugi stated while laying down on some blankets.

"Yeah (Yawn) Im getting sleepy", Jun said while resting her head on her pillow.

Mio was in Ritsu's lap, 'She's right, we should all sleep already, it's about time we all get some sleep', With that the raven haired girl stood up from her girlfriend's lap.

"You tired, too?", Ritsu asked.

Mio stretched and nodded

"Lets lay down then", Ritsu patted the space next to her

Mio nodded and sat down next to Ritsu.

"Get comfortable, Mio"

Mio and Ritsu both laid next to each other and quickly tangled themselves with each other.

Azusa bit her bottom lip, 'Mio's lucky', the kouhai thought.

But before Azusa could sulk more, Yui came to her side, "Wanna sleep together Azunyan?"

Azusa blushed and nodde

Yui smiled and hugged the smaller girl gently, "Don't be shy, it's just me"

'That's the problem, it's you', Azusa got flustered as she and her sempai both got on their backs and covered themselves with blankets.

"Goodnight everyone", Mugi yawned.

Ui's cheeks slightly reddened, 'Tsumugi-Sempai'

Jun was long asleep.

"Night, Mio-chaun", Ritsu whispered into her lovers ear as she spooned her.

'Baka', Mio pressed her back side against Ritsu even more.

"Love you"

Mio took hold of Ritsu's hand that rested on her stomach.

_'I Love You Too, Ritsu_

* * *

_...Most importantly..._

_Money won't buy Love and Loyalty._

* * *

There, hope y'all liked this one and thank you reviewers so much for reviewing!

* * *

_~Reply to review~_

RitsuAmberEyes: Lol, don't worry, they'll have their fun soon, not yet, but very soon.

SilverTitanium: Thanks :3

* * *

Fellow readers, this is just the begining, the drama and other things, Have yet to start, but will begin soon.

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next Update!  
See Ya'


	10. Chapter 10

Here's a chapter!

* * *

Been quite some time huh, hehehe sorry 'bout that

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes I might make

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!", a certain blonde announced to the girls that were still lying around.

"Tooo Tired!~". Yui pouted

a certain kohai unconsciously cuddled closer to her senpai.

"Ooooh, Onee-chan...Tired?", Ui smiled in a sly fashion at her sisters position with her her friend.

Yui's eye brow went up, "Huh, what-", Yui felt her kohai's face bury into her chest. the Hirasawa teen blushed furiously.

the other girls that were observing this all giggled quietly.

Poor Azusa was still sleeping and had no idea.

The busty Akiyama woke up when she felt her lover move a bit and giggle.

"Yeah, Yui. getting it on with our junior are you now?", Ritsu remarked with a chuckle.

Yui flushed red and playfully glared and pouted.

the steel grey eyed girl whom was sleeping on her lover's chest, smiled lightly and moved closer to her lover. the Amber eyed girl noticed this and looked at the ravenette.

"Morning, beautiful", Ritsu smiled sweetly and leaned down to capture her lover's plump lips.

Mio recoiled and raised her right hand to press a finger to the amber eyed girl's lips.

Mugi and Ui noticed this.

"M-Mio?", Ritsu questioned.

Mio nodded and took hold of a notepad and a pencil and began to write something on the paper, she then passed it to Ritsu and got up and then left to go upstairs.

Ritsu hummed and read the paper, "You got to be kidding me", the Tainaka sweat dropped comically.

"What's it say", the blonde asked questioningly.

Ritsu got up from where she was and rubbed the back of her head, "U-Uh-ha, she's against kissing first thing in the morning, you know what I mean?"

The younger Hirasawa giggled when she understood what was meant by that.

"Morning breath", Yui said as she stood still to avoid having to wake up her crush.

Mugi chuckled, "Well, breakfast's ready girls. best get to the kitchen to eat before it gets cold"

Yui sighed, 'food, or Azusa?', the Hirasawa teen was debating whether to wake her kohai up and eat, or eat later.

"I don't know about you, Yui, but I'm hungry, I'll try and leave some food for you", Ritsu teased the poor Girl ruthlessly.

"whatever, jerk~", Yui pouted and hugged the kohai that had cuddled against her.

Ui smiled and got a little closer to her blonde senpai. her hand grazed the blonde heiress's.

Mugi slightly stiffened and swallowed a bit hard, her cheeks becoming a tad shade of pink.

"Hehehe, well, I'm gonna go brush, I'll come down once I'm done", Ritsu said and left where Mio went.

Ui felt her heart skip a beat, 'Keep it together, Ui' "Oneechan, just wake her up, you two can cuddle up together another time", Ui said and walked into the kitchen with the blonde.

Yui groaned, 'I'm hungry, I guess there's no choice.', the Hirasawa took one more look at the kohai's sleeping face. "Wake up, Azusa"

the petit junior stirred a bit and opened her eyes, she quickly jumped back when she realized how close her senpai's face was to hers, "S-Senpai?"

Yui chuckled, "Breakfast is ready, come on"

"O-Oh", Azusa stuttered and then looked over to her friend, "Jun wake up!"

the teen jumped, "Geez Azusa, wake someone up more lovingly will ya'?", Jun said as she got up quite grumpily.

* * *

_Currently, Four girls were hiding their feelings for each other._

_A pair of Senpais crushing on their Juniors._

* * *

"You dislike, Morning breath", Ritsu spoke in a sarcastic manner when she bumped into Mio whom was fixing her hair in the bathroom.

Mio nodded.

The Tainaka smiled, and entered the bathroom all the way.

Mio became slightly flustered at the fact that her lover was now in the bathroom with her. 'what is she doing, can't she wait till I'm done', the Akiyama thought with a blush on her face.

Ritsu on the other hand, grabbed her tooth brush and put the toothpaste on the toothbrush and started brushing her teeth.

Mio was still fixing her hair, she put it into a bun and took a few glances to the teen next to her.

'Mom and Dad used to do this type of thing, they'd go into the bathroom together and get ready.', Mio felt her heart beat slightly faster when she remembered that. she unconsciously let out a breathy sigh.

Ritsu noticed this and turned to Mio with a questioning expression. Mio nodded and got closer to the track star.

Ritsu turned to Mio, toothbrush in her mouth.

Mio smiled and leaned forward, she kissed the auburn haired girl on the cheek and walked out the bathroom.

a blush made it's way onto the Tainaka heiress's cheeks, she quickly hurried in brushing her teeth to get down stairs to eat and be with her lover and friends.

* * *

"Say, Azusa. is there anyone you like?", Jun questioned with a devilish smirk.

Azusa choked on her waffles and turned a shade of dark red from embarrassment, "JUN!", Azusa glared daggers at her friend.

Ui giggled into her hand. "Jun, knock it off"

Mugi took a glance of Yui, Yui looked a bit down.

* * *

_Azusa Nakano, she was very similar to her childhood friend, Mio._

_Azusa was very shy and quiet, she'd get scared and embarrassed easily, she knew what she felt towards her friend's older Sister, she was just too embarrassed and scared to try and act on her feelings._

_The Kohai was strangely infatuated with her Bubbly, Vivacious, Lively Senpai. Although her Senpai wasn't really sharp or smart, Azusa still caught feelings for the older girl, she wondered why and how._

_Azusa first met Ui's sister when She and Mio were getting Bullied by that girl, Touka. Yui came by with Ui and jumped in and told the girl to back off and to leave them alone._

_Yui's actions were enough for Azusa to feel her heart beat a tad faster. Ever since then, Ui's sister started coming around more often and they slowly started talking, and with her two new senpais arrival to the school, Yui and her began to spend even more time together._

* * *

"Who do you like?"

Azusa swallowed hard when she heard another voice ask...More like...Her crush ask.

"W-Why do you wanna know?", Azusa asked, she was nervous.

Yui shrugged, she scratched her cheek sheepishly, "I don't know, I'm just curious"

Yui knew of a few guys that had taken interest in the Kitten like kohai, she'd heard rumors of some of her track mates planning to confess.

Mugi and Ui looked at each other and then focused their attention back to what was going on.

Azusa sighed, "Well, it's a secret". Azusa felt her face and ears begin to burn.

Jun smirked in a sly manner, "Tells us, Azusa, why are you so scared?"

Azusa felt her heart race, she felt discomforted, she got up from the table, pushed in her chair and left her food behind...she walked out the kitchen.

Ui gasped, "Jun! what the heck?", Ui got up.

Ritsu and Mio walked in and caught the scene.

'Azusa?', Mio thought as she saw the expression her childhood friend had on her face.

"What the heck Jun, you know she's sensitive about that! she doesn't want my sister to find out-", Ui quickly covered her mouth.

The blonde Heiress, Ritsu and Mio, covered their own mouths, resisting the urge to laugh and smile at their juniors little slip of secret.

"Well shit, you've just thrown Azusa under the bus", Jun laughed loudly.

Yui had questions written all over her face, she was confused as hell. just what did her sister mean by that? What was Jun talking about?

Ui looked at her sister, horrified to know that she might just in fact have given her best friend's secret away.

Jun laughed in a arrogant manner.

Ui glared dagger at her friend.

"She liked him after all", Yui said out of no where.

all the girls stood quiet, Jun stopped laughing and had her eyebrow up.

"O-Onee-chan?", Ui was confused.

Yui rubbed the back of her head, "Sonoda-Kun, She like him right...I pretty much knew it, I mean it was kinda obvious that day she stopped by the Track meeting. Sonoda-Kun likes her too", Yui spoke softly.

All the girls in the kitchen were dumbfounded.

"Block head", Ritsu said as she crossed her arms over her chest., "Geez, Yui Atleas-ITAI!"

Mio pinched Ritsu's ear and tugged on it.

"M-Mio, That hurts!", Ritsu whined as Mio dragged her to the living room.

Yui was confused, "Huh? I'm not a block head!.", Yui turned to her sister, "Right?"

"U-Uh, about that...You're...just, dense...Really, Dense", Ui said

Yui hummed, "What!? No I'm not!", Yui pouted.

"Might as well just completely break the ice, Ui. Yui's head is as thick as a rock", Jun said

"Jun, don't. It's best we leave it here"

"And confuse Your sister more?", Mugi said and looked at the younger Hirasawa.

"S-Senpai?", Ui averted eye contact.

Mugi sighed, "It was quite obvious to us all, Yui. You're just too...Well, Innocent", Mugi said, trying to put it in nice words.

Yui was still lost, she tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner.

The blonde ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair, "It's you, My god, I've never met someone so, dense before"

"E-EHH?!", Yui was taken aback.

"She's had like a major crush on you since Middle school, ever since the Touka incident.", Jun stated.

* * *

_There's been more than one occasion where Yui had to step in and protect her younger sister, and on one of those occasions, Azusa so happened to be with Ui._

* * *

In all honesty, Jun just wanted to help her friend out, she was sick and tired of seeing Azusa beat around the bushes instead of just coming out and confessing.

Yui quickly stood up from her seat, "Where'd she go?", Yui asked.

"I wouldn't know, go look for youself", Jun said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"R-Right", Yui took off quickly.

Jun smirked and spoke in a sarcastic manner now, "Now that that's finally settled with, it's time to deal with another pair of girls that don't seem to be making any progress even though they're both, O' so wise"

Ui and Mugi both Froze and blushed.

* * *

Whale...I know I know...this chapter is...O' so dry xD

I tried (/-_-)/

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Till next update, Bye


	11. Chapter 11 Confessions! and Revelations?

Here's an update!

I Apologize for the long delay!

* * *

a shocking flash back ahead!

* * *

A Bit of a drama starter here, and something else (^_^)

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes I make!

* * *

Azusa sighed heavily, she sat on the Tainaka's steps just outside the lavish spacy apartment.

"Jun's such a jerk", she mumbled to herself, 'she knows I like Yui-senpai, she knows the depth of my feelings for that Air head'

Azusa's eyes teared up, she frowned heavily. her heart aching slightly, 'It's not like senpai'll notice me, she's also got people wanting attention, some are even-'

"Azusa-chan", Yui's voice broke Azusa's train of thought.

Azusa turned to see her senpai standing over her.

"S-Senpai"

"Why are you crying?", Yui bent down and got on a knee next to her junior.

Azusa blushed lightly, 'We've only recently started getting close.', the petite kitten like kohai nodded, "It's nothing, senpai"

Yui's eye brow went up, "You positive about that, you look pretty distressed, especially about what Jun was asking of you"

The Kohai looked away from her senpai's chocolate brown eyes, "I-It-"

"I'll _show_ you who I like, if only you promise to tell me who you like", Yui grinned in a childish manner, a strand on her hair picked up by the wind.

Azusa's cheeks burned, "S-Senpai..."

"C'mon, here, I'll go first", Yui stood up and stretched a bit, she then got close to Azusa and sat down next to her. "You ready?"

Azusa swallowed, getting ready to get her heart broken, positive her senpai was going to spew another name.

Yui released a small sigh, she then got even closer to Azusa, she brought a hand up and took Azusa's chin into her palm, Azusa on the other hand, froze all together, everything around her slowing down.

Yui's face soften, she leaned forward, her eyes closing.

Azusa's breath got caught in her throat.

Who said anything about spewing a name, Azusa thought her senpai was going to tell her a name.

Yui closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against her kohai's. Yui felt a wave of soft warmth shoot into her body, she let Azusa's chin go, and she brought her hand down onto her junior's leg.

Azusa couldn't help but allow her eyes to flutter shut, she enjoyed this, the warmth her senpai was giving to her, 'Yui-senpai'

Azusa turned her entire body to face Yui's and she locked her arms around her senpai, tilting her head to give her senpai more access.

'Azusa', Yui smiled into the kiss, deciding to deepen it, she added her tongue and poked her junior's lower lip.

Azusa trembled slightly, allowing her senpai's tongue to enter her mouth was a bit too much for her, she gasped slightly and broke the kiss.

Both teens wore blushes on their faces. lips connected by a thin string of saliva.

"S-Senpai?", Azusa panted a bit, catching her breath.

"What?, now it's your turn, tell me", Yui spoke as she caught her breath.

Azusa hummed, 'Oh right, she wanted to know who I liked!', the kohai breathed out, her arms still locked around the air headed teen. "I...I've liked...You, senpai"

Yui smiled, she flashed her teeth to her junior in a triumphed grin, "Well then, I like you, You like me, we'll have to do something about this, won't we"

Azusa blushed, her eyes shutting as she released a sweet giggle.

Yui smiled, "I'll have to tell the track team to back off now, won't I"

Azusa's giggle died down, she smiled brightly at her senior, now lover, "I guess, But it's not like they'll make any progress with me, I only have eyes for you, Yui-senpai"

The Hirasawa grinned, "Drop the senpai, just call me Yui"

Azusa nodded, her cheeks not dropping the pink hue anytime sooner, "Hai, Yui"

Unknown to the two lover birds sitting on the steps outside Ritsu's apartment, Five pair of eyes all watched them from the window.

"Awwww, Onee-chan's so adorable", Ui clasped her hands in front of her.

Mugi pulled out her Yuri Goggles and drooled a bit.

Jun sighed and pumped her fist in the air, "About time! Geez"

Mio and Ritsu both wore smiles, happy for their friends. Mio clung to her lover's arm, holding Ritsu's hand tightly.

Ritsu was completely content, the mood seemed to lift into a happier one.

"Their so perfect for each other, Azusa's the smart one, while Yui's...well, we all know", Ritsu spoke.

Mugi put her yuri goggles away and looked at Ritsu then at Mio, "Hmmm, just like you two"

A vain popped up on Ritsu head, she wailed her arms around, "WHAT YOU SAY!"

Jun, Ui and Mio all sweat dropped comically and nodded their heads.

"You walked into that one, Rikkun", Mugi winked and laughed out loud, then hopped away.

"MUGI!", Ritsu growled and gave chase to the goofy blonde, "GET BACK HERE!"

"Catch me if you can!", Mugi laughed and ran away faster.

"BAKA!"

Mio smiled as she saw the two running around the apartment.

Ui giggled, "Those two are so lively"

Jun smirked, "One of them's single if you're looking to get lively yourself"

Ui blushed furiously and shook her head, "JUN!"

Mio's eyebrow went up in an interested manner, she smirked alongside Jun, her eyebrow moving up and down as if to question The Younger Hirasawa.

Ui put her hands out and shook her head, "It's-It's not like that, Mio-senpai...I-I...", Ui stuttered and moved around frantically in nervousness.

Jun's eyebrow bounced up and down, "Ui's crushing on a certain Senpai"

Ui stiffened, her blush only getting redder.

Mio looked at Jun, both girls exchanging mischievous smirks.

"I don't think I can drag out Mugi-senpai's feelings, but I'm Sure Ritsu-senpai wouldn't mind helping out, Right Mio-senpai"

Mio nodded with a smile.

Ui looked away, her eyes going to Mugi's running figure.

"I won't stop running!", Mugi laughed out.

"STOP!, I'll CATCH YOU!"

'Mugi-senpai'

* * *

"So, Senpai and You got it going huh", Jun nudged her friend.

Azusa blushed and turned away, "Shut up, Jun"

"I'm sorry, Azusa-chan, it slipped out", Ui rubbed her head sheepishly.

"I wouldn't have expected that from you", Azusa said, "Yui starting to affect you now", Azusa giggled.

Ui chuckled and blushed.

Jun smiled, "Well, at least it worked out right, You and Senpai are together now, it's about time really, you've been crushing on her for two years."

The kitten like girl blushed, "Shut up Jun"

Ui sighed, "Geez Jun, you sure like to push things huh"

Jun shrugged, "It's amusing to see things go down really"

* * *

Yui sighed contently, she was happy that her and the one she liked, were now together, in a romantic relationship.

"Yui's growing up huh", a voice breaking Yui's train of thought.

"Ricchan", Yui smiled as she saw her friend walking up to her.

"Young's better, good choice.", Ritsu smirked.

Yui blushed, "Ricchan"

"I'm just speaking from experience, I've dated older women before, not my thing, I'm more for younger really.", Ritsu smirked as she held out a glassed cup out with a wink and brought it to her lips, taking sips from the clear liquid in the glass.

"What's that?", Yui asked.

Ritsu swallowed the liquid and grunted, her eyes squeezed shut before opening them, "Alcohol"

Yui hummed, "Uh, Aren't you a tad bit too underage?", Yui crossed her arms over her chest in a sarcastic manner.

Ritsu shrugged, "Oh well, I think I was even younger when I first had my first drink"

Yui hummed, she was sure Ritsu had many stories to tell. "How old were you?"

"I was 11, boy oh boy, was the taste bitter as hell", Ritsu chuckled as she put the empty ice filled glass down onto a table.

Yui hummed, "Oh, what was it?"

Ritsu grinned, "My father prepared it for me, and told me to try it"

Yui wore a shocked expression, "You father? wow"

"Vodka and rum", Ritsu stated as she nodded her head, "It was horrible, but then, as time went by. I got used to it"

"Wow, Uh does Mio-chan know you drink?"

"No, but I don't see the bad in it", Ritsu shrugged and went to a shelf and pulled out a bottle of rum, she then opened another shelf and it turned out the shelf was like a mini cooler with ice cubes in it.

Yui Sweat dropped, "So...how much do you drink exactly?"

"Uh, Not much", Ritsu took out another glass.

"Uhhh, Two?"

"Yep...I'll teach you how to hadle your liquor now", Ritsu poured the pure vodka into the two ice filled glasses, "It's not that bad Yui"

Yui nodded, "No way, I don't want to", Yui waved her hands in front of her.

Ritsu held out the glass, "take it, c'mon, just one"

Yui hesitated and reluctantly took the glass, she sniffed it and scrunched up her nose. "Yuck"

Ritsu chuckled at Yui's innocence, "You know, Alcohol induced sex is pretty great, Yui"

Yui stiffened and blushed furiously, "RITSU!"

The Tainaka laughed out, "I'm just sayin', you never know, you might just get lucky tonight, Azusa might let you into her pants"

Yui shook her head, The alcohol in her hand.

"You wouldn't believe it, but, Mugi's also a drinker, she may not look it, but when I first started drinking, I made her try it, and it sorta grew on her like it did me"

Yui hummed, "Hmm, You and Mugi-chan are really close huh"

The Taller teen nodded, "Uh, Yeah, we grew up together"

The Hirasawa sensed something else though, she swore on the first day the two teens came to her school, that the Tainaka and Kotobuki were together romantically.

'Alcohol induced sex'

"You've done it before?", Yui said as she scrunched up her nose and took a small sip from the bitter clear liquid in the glass.

Ritsu put her empty glass on a table. she looked like she was hesitant to tell a story.

Yui hummed, "Mind sharing? I won't tell Mio-chan if that's what you're worried about"

Ritsu leaned against the table with her empty glass. "Well...I don't think Mio'll mind the fact that I've already done the deed before...It's just...whom I did it with i'm sure she'd lose it probably."

"How so?"

Ritsu crossed her arms over her chest, "I got wasted, and so did the girl I was hanging out with.", the Tainaka Heiress wore a straight face.

"Oh...", Yui put her glass down, "Mind if we sit?"

Ritsu shrugged and walked over to Yui and both sat on a couch.

Both teens got into conversation, the others though, were all sleeping, save for Mio and Azusa, both girls were waiting on their lovers.

* * *

'It's almost 1, what's taking so long', Mio thought as she laid in Ritsu's queen sized bed.

Mio decided to sleep in Ritsu's room, she wanted some private time with Ritsu, but it seemed like her lover was busy else where for now.

Azusa whom was given a room to sleep in with Yui, was in thought as well, she was sorta caught off guard when Ritsu gave her and Yui a room to sleep in, she blushed.

'Just what is Ritsu-senpai up to', Azusa brought the covers up to her nose, she was waiting for Yui, But Ritsu came in and whisked her away not too long ago and Yui told her to wait till she came back.

They all had a fun filled day, Jun pushing Ui into making Moves on their blonde haired Senpai.

Ritsu chasing Mugi around.

Azusa and Yui both getting together.

Things couldn't be any better.

'We're all good friends'

* * *

Yui Gasped slightly, her face red, she blushed furiously. "W-What?"

Ritsu just casually sat back into the couch more, "Yeah...it was a bit awkward for us at first, but...me and her just pushed it aside."

Yui blushed, "Wow, I wouldn't have expected that."

Ritsu nodded, "It was totally great though"

Yui jumped up from the couch, her ears now as red as her cheeks, "Pervert, she's your childhood friend.", Yui whispered harshly.

"She thought it was great too, so she's just as much as a pervert as me, we then went on to go at it again", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, in a casual manner.

"What?, Really? wait so you two were together, like girlfriend-"

Ritsu scoffed and waved her hands in front of her, "No, that never crossed our minds, if anything...we were more like, Friends with benefits, like you know...No strings attached, just sex"

Yui was in shock, awe and dumbstruck, she'd never thought the blonde was into that.

"Ah, wow, this is a lot to take in", Yui said.

Ritsu shrugged, "That was in the past though, Me and Mugi both gave it a rest after almost getting caught by her father, My father knew of it, but he didn't really care, he actually thought she'd be a good match for me and he liked her a lot because he sorta saw her like another daughter anyways"

Yui was very much intrigued in what they were talking about.

"I know Mugi like that back of my hand, and she knows me in that way as well, I didn't mind having my first time with her, she felt that same"

Yui was still confused though, there's no way someone would just have sex over and over again with the same person multiple times without feeling anything romantic towards the other. 'Maybe Mugi hid it?' "So let me get this straight, You two were never a couple? but did it"

Ritsu nodded, her amber eyes were soft, she clicked her tongue, "That's about right, We just had sex, Sex sorta made us closer"

Yui blushed, "Wow"

Ritsu licked her lips, she looked at her watch and looked back at Yui, "It's 1, Azusa's probably still up waiting on you, go", Ritsu stood up and stretched.

Yui sighed and nodded, "H-Hai, Goodnight, and don't worry, I won't breath a thing about this to anyone"

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, night"

Yui turned and left the living room, Leaving Ritsu alone in the spacy room, she sighed heavily, she walked over to the half empty bottle and poured herself another glass.

'Mugi was a keeper, But I wasn't ready to commit, and now I got Mio, Mio's the woman I want to stay with now'

Ritsu gulped the alcohol and closed her eyes, she remembered how her first time went down, she remembered how Mugi Squirmed under her, how Mugi called out her name, How Mugi's body felt against hers, How wet Mugi was...How Mugi sank her nails into her back.

Ritsu swallowed hard, she didn't regret what her and the blonde did that night, or any other night her and the Busty Kotobuki heiress shared a bed and had hot blooded sex.

'I can remember it like it was last night honestly'

* * *

_"Are you sure this is okay, I mean, if my dad comes-"_

_"Hush already, Geez scardy cat, he ain't coming till Monday"_

_The two 14 year olds had both gotten their hands on some alcohol items, Ritsu insisting that they drink, Mugi was very hesitant to go along with Ritsu's idea of fun._

_"I don't know, I'm scared Ricchan"_

_Ritsu shrugged, "C'mon, it ain't so bad, Muggs"_

_Mugi pouted and gave her tawny haired friend the bottle of Ciroc Peach flavored Vodka._

_Ritsu took the bottle and told Mugi to bring out the glasses and put ice cubes in them._

_"Hai, Hai", The Blonde complied and took out the two glasses with ice cubes._

_"Thanks, Hey, turn the tv on, and search up a good movie on Netflix", Ritsu said as she opened the large bottle and poured the clearish orangy liquid into the glasses for her and Mugi._

_"K"_

**_Mugi: 5 glasses and Ritsu: 7 glasses later._**

_"That movie's stupid", Ritsu slurred slightly, her face flushed a bit as she searched for another movie._

_Mugi hummed slightly, she was and Ritsu were both close together, both sitting up on the bed, their backs against the bed frame._

_"Horror ain't so bad, c'mon Muggs"_

_Mugi sighed, "Whatever you want, Ricchan", Mugi smiled slyly._

_Ritsu hummed, but pushed it aside and picked the horror movie title, "Knock Knock 2"_

_the blonde shifted closer the Tainaka teen and rested her head on the Tainaka's shoulder._

_Ritsu blushed a bit, feeling the blonde's heat._

_Both stood in that position as the movie went on, a surprise scare came on and Mugi jumped and wrapped her arms around her childhood friend. Ritsu hugged the blonde close, a smile playing on her lips, both teens not noticing that as time went by, they were both getting more and more touchy with each other._

_"Scared ya' huh", Ritsu gave a chuckle, and wrapped an arm around the scared blonde._

_"I didn't see that coming", Mugi's eyes were s bit teary, her face flushed from the alcohol._

_Ritsu clicked her tongue and shifted a bit, "I'll be back, I wanna get my hands on some snacks and something else to drink, want anything?"_

_Mugi nodded, "no thanks, i'll pause the movie"_

_Ritsu nodded and went off to the kitchen and grabbed a lot of goodies and even more alcohol and a few soft drinks._

_"More?, haven't you had enough?", Mugi whined_

_Ritsu shrugged, "Nahh, I'm pretty tolerant when it comes to alcohol, it takes a bit more to affect me"_

_The blonde hummed and just opened a bag of chips._

_both teens snacked on a lot of things, Mugi seemed to be losing her grip as she drank another glass of what Ritsu poured for her earlier._

_Through out the Movie, Mugi began to touch her friend, Ritsu noticed this and glanced at her obviously bugged out friend._

_"Oi, Muggs, I think it's time we sleep", Ritsu gave a chuckle, she got off the bed and cleared the bed of what they were eating._

_"Ricchan, You're noooo Fuuuun", Mugi whined, giving the Tainaka an adorable pout._

_Ritsu smiled and once again slipped into the bed and under the covers, she picked up the tv controller and shut the movie off and changed the chanel._

_Mugi on the other hand, wore a strange smile, she gazed at her best friend, her face hot...and another place getting quite warm as well. as the Tainaka was busy searching for something funny to put on, Mugi took the time to slip out of her sweat pants while under the covers._

_Ritsu felt Mugi shift a bit and got curious, "Muggs, what's up?"_

_Mugi didn't answer, she just gave the teen a strange seductive smirk._

_Ritsu hummed, her face got warmer, "M-Mugi, what's up", Ritsu felt her heart race slightly, she began to get the idea of what Mugi was doing, "Mugi", she stuttered out._

_once again the blonde didn't respond, but she did shift closer to her tawny haired friend, she took one of Ritsu's hands into her own._

_"M-Mugi, you're fairly buzzed, you should call it a-", before Ritsu could finish her sentence, a pair of soft, supple, warm lips, cut her off._

_Ritsu froze, her face wore and expression of shock, her body went limp, the tv controller slipped out her other hand and onto the carpet of the floor._

_Mugi's tongue poked Ritsu's lower lip, Ritsu didn't know how to react, but she was soon pushed more into the confusing situation when the Blonde broke the kiss only to straddle her._

_Ritsu gasped out, "Mugi?!", Ritsu huffed, her heart was now racing at a fast rate, her entire face was flushed in a pink hue._

_Mugi moaned softly, her eyes looking at Ritsu with lust and want._

_'I-Is she...No way!', Ritsu felt panic fill her. "Uh Uh...Muggs, what are you doing?", Sweat beginning to form on Ritsu's brow._

_Mugi's knees on Ritsu's sides, she hummed and rubbed against the Tainaka heiress, Ritsu was in awe as Mugi moaned, Ritsu blushed furiously, she was going to stop the blonde, but froze once her hands settled onto the blonde's hips..._

_'P-P-PANTIES!', Ritsu's brain shut off momentarily._

_"Ricchan", Mugi mewled, she leaned down._

_Ritsu bit her bottom lip, not knowing what she should do...but as the more time that went by with the blonde still on her, Ritsu's judgment was starting to get clouded...with lust._

_"Mugi, what are you doing?", Ritsu managed to huff out._

_Mugi giggled softly, leaning down, she took her friend's lips into her own once more._

_Ritsu groaned and shut her eyes, 'What should I do! She's so...so...Hot, her body's nice, I want this, but...would she want this, like...tomorrow, what if she gets up mad?'_

_Ritsu broke the kiss and turned away, "Mugi, stop it"_

_Mugi hummed and did what was told of her, but as she did, tears began to pile in her ocean blue eyes._

_Ritsu sighed and sat up with the blonde still in her lap._

_"Geez, you're still a cry baby"_

_Mugi pouted, "No fair, other girls get to kiss you and do these things with you, but you won't let me"_

_"Ehh!?", Ritsu blushed, "N-No, Geez Muggs, you got it wrong, kissing's what you're right about, but uhh, the other part's off"_

_Mugi shrugged and pouted in an angry childish manner, "Then I want to kiss you"_

_"Mugi, you're really something else", the Partially sober teen sighed out and shrugged, 'It's just kissing'_

_The Blonde stopped pouting and leaned in to claim her best friend's lips. her eyes fluttering shut._

_Ritsu closed her eyes and participated, 'We've kissed before, but something's really different about this', Ritsu thought as she felt Mugi's wet tongue poke her bottom lip._

_The blonde moaned as her tongue was granted access to Ritsu's mouth. Ritsu held the blonde close, both teens getting more and more stimulated by what they were doing, Mugi suckled lightly on Ritsu bottom lip, Ritsu ran her hands all over Mugi's body, from her soft creamy thighs and legs, to under her shirt and her back, her hand passing the clasp of the blonde's bra, the bra that held The Blonde heiress's biggest assets on her body, her lushes breasts._

_'Mugi's so soft', Ritsu broke the kiss only to reconnect her lips to the side of the blonde's soft creamy neck._

_Mugi moaned and dug her hands into Ritsu's messy hair. "More, Ritsu", she moaned out._

_Ritsu trembled as Mugi moaned out her name, she liked it and decided she'd rather do the blonde's bidding._

_"What do you want?", Ritsu said as she huffed a bit, her face flushed, her chest heaving to catch breath, her body was entirely hot, she wanted to peel away clothing._

_"I want Ricchan to touch me", Mugi purred out._

_Ritsu gulped and nodded, "Hai, where do you want me to touch?"_

_"Everywhere"_

* * *

'Ritsu?', Mio opened her eyes and turned to face whom had caused the spot on the bed behind her to sink in.

"Hey, hey...uh sorry, kinda late I know, I was just chatting with Yui about things."

Mio nodded, a smile on her lips.

Ritsu smiled and kissed her lover sweetly and multiple times, her arms wrapping around the Akiyama.

Mio closed her eyes and brought her hands up to cup her lovers face into her hands, she smiled lightly as Ritsu's warmth came over her, she loved how Ritsu's body felt against hers, she knew that eventually, she'd get to feel more of the Tainaka's body heat, but she wasn't ready yet.

'Not yet', Mio thought as she felt the Tainaka pull away only to kiss down her neck, Mio let Ritsu go and relocated her hands into Ritsu's messy hair, she lightly tugged.

Ritsu got the idea and pulled away, "Ah, sorry, didn't mean to get carried away, Love"

Mio nodded and gave Ritsu a smile.

Ritsu leaned forward and gave her lover one last peck, "I'll be back, I'm just going to change into something more comfortable"

Mio nodded and gave her lover one more peck.

Ritsu smiled and got off the bed and walked to the closet.

'Ritsu's lips tasted of alcohol...'

Mio breathed out and turned to her side and closed her eyes to sleep.

'Alcohol'

* * *

Zamn, oh whale, let's see what goes down and where all this'll head!

* * *

Thanks to those whom have reviewed!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next update!


	12. Chapter 12 Slight Problems P:1

Here's another Chappy!

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes I might make

* * *

"Mmm", A soft Moan came from the waking younger Hirasawa's lips, she shifted on the couch and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

The Junior got up and stretched, 'What Time is it?', the younger Hirasawa mentally asked herself, seeing as she was the only one up and about.

'Wait a minute, where's Mugi-senpai?', Ui look at the empty couch next to the flat screen.

Ui rubbed her head and decided she'd check the kitchen for any sign of the blonde.

The kitchen did indeed have a certain blonde sitting at the table, she had her knees up to her chest, she seemed to be in thought.

Ui blushed lightly, "Um, Senpai?"

The blonde looked up from her seat, "U-Ui, uh good morning", Mugi put her feet on the floor and got up from the chair.

"Morning senpai, um, are you alright?", Ui gave Mugi a small smile.

Mugi nodded, "I'm fine, just thinking is all."

Ui nodded, "Oh...Um, well, since we're up, you wanna make breakfast together?". The Hirasawa asked with a shy smile and a blush decorating her cheeks.

The Blonde haired Senpai nodded in agreement, "Sure, Might as well", she gave a small chuckle.

"H-Hai"

* * *

"Yui-Senpai", Azusa giggled lightly, a blush spread on her cheeks.

"What", Yui smiled and hugged her junior closer to her.

Azusa smiled and turned away from Yui, to avoid a kiss, she wasn't really an early morning breath type of person, "Let's brush our teeth first, senpai", she let out a small laugh.

Yui pouted, "Awww, but I want a good morning kiss"

"No, after, Baka", Azusa squirmed and got out her senpai's arms and out of the bed.

Yui sighed and got out the bed as well, "Fine", she said in a defeated manner.

Azusa smiled and took her senpai's hand into her own, both teen's walking to the bathroom to wash their mouths.

* * *

"Oi, Love, wake up".

Mio stirred and only cuddled closer to her lover.

"Geez, Mio", Ritsu gave a chuckle and wrapped her arms around her lover once more, "C'mon, love"

Mio nodded a 'No', a playful smile illuminating her face.

Ritsu smiled brightly as well, "Awe, c'mon, I smell food, and i'm starving, if we don't get down there, Yui'll eat it all"

The ravenette rolled her eyes playfully and let go of Ritsu.

The Tainaka grinned, "We'll cuddle as much as you want later okay, let's brush our teeth and get down there"

With that, the two teens went to the bathroom and did what they needed to do.

'Baka Ritsu', Mio brushed her teeth as Ritsu did the same, she felt slightly flustered at the thought of the two of them both getting ready together.

Ritsu finished brushing, she rinsed her mouth and spit the water into the sink, she grabbed a towel and dried her face and mouth, she turned to look at her lover, whom was already looking at her.

"What's up, Mio?".

Mio nodded and began to finish brushing, she did the same thing Ritsu had done, only a bit more discretely when she spat into the sink.

Ritsu shrugged and gave her girlfriend the towel.

Mio dried herself and walked out the bathroom first, Ritsu stood behind.

'Would she mind if she found out? Me and Mugi both messed around until me and Mio got together.'

The was Tainaka in thought, she wasn't sure how'd the Akiyama take it, She knew most girls would flip out and demand that the two whom have had 'Things' done together, separate.

'It's not like Mugi would bring it up, she acts so casual about it.'

A Tap at tha bathroom door, took Ritsu out of thought.

"Ah, Mio, sorry", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, she walked towards Mio and gave her a small smile, "C'mon"

* * *

"Seiko"

Takeshi turned to his wife.

Seiko hummed but continued to look through a fashion catalog.

"What do you think, Ritsu's up to, I want to visit her and maybe...Err Spend the day, like, as a family", Takeshi asked as he looked at his young wife.

Seiko nearly choked up, but controlled herself, "Uh, Um...You want to?", she seemed surprised.

The Tainaka man nodded, "It's been a while, well, I fell that way, she's been so mad at me lately and she's been preoccupied with something, I'm curious"

Seiko had an eyebrow up, 'She's got a girlfriend, that's what's really going on', "Oh, you have a point, she seems to have stopped coming to visit us"

The Woman knew that if she and the Tainaka man were to stop by Ritsu's home, she knew her friends were most likely still there, including Ritsu current Woman.

"Let's stop by?", he said in a questioning manner.

Seiko nodded, "Uh, sure, let me get ready", Seiko put the catalog down and quickly walked off, her heels making a tapping sound on the tiled floor, 'I'll call her and warn her', Seiko thought as she took out her smartphone and dialed her stepdaughter's number.

* * *

"You and Ui did this", Jun asked as she looked at the food with love.

Ui chuckled, Mugi nodded.

"Food!", Yui yelled out as she came running to the table.

But before Yui could dig in, Azusa came in and pulled Yui's ear, "Calm down, Senpai"

"It-tai!", Yui did what she was told to do.

"Whipped!", a familiar voice called out, followed by an "Itai!"

"Ricchan!", Mugi greeted with a smile.

Ritsu held her head, "Hey", she groaned.

Jun laughed out, "You're all whipped!"

Mio smiled lightly towards Mugi. Mugi returned the smiled.

"Shut up Jun!", Ui hit her over the head with a wooden spoon.

"Tai!", Jun groaned and took her seat.

Ritsu and Mio sat together.

Azusa and Yui also sat together, followed by Ui and Mugi sitting next to each other.

"Man, I'm starving, this looks great", Ritsu said.

Mugi smiled and grabbed a plate and began to serve herself, "Me and Ui worked on it"

"Wow, I wouldn't doubt that, I know how good your cooking is, Muggs, and Yui's told me about Ui's cooking", Ritsu grabbed some food as well.

Mio and the others all serving themselves.

"Yummie!", Yui said childishly as she held up a sausage and gazed at it with love and sparkling eyes.

Azusa face palmed and rolled her eyes.

Jun shook her head in a humorous manner.

Ui began to eat her Omurice.

"This is all so delicious!", Ritsu spoke out as she took in a mouth full of her own Omurice.

"Right", Jun added with sparkling eyes.

Yui was just busy in stuffing her face with food, Azusa would pull her ear from time to time to keep her senpai from chewing with an open mouth.

The Teens all enjoying their food, Mio enjoyed the plate of food very much.

"(Ring!)", a certain Tainaka's cell phone was going off in her pocket.

Ritsu hummed and sat back in her chair as she dug into her pocket to get her phone, her eye brow went up as she saw whom it was from, she stood up from the table, "Uh, I'll be back"

Mio gave her lover a curious look.

"I'll be back, love", Ritsu gave Mio a kiss on the cheek, and then walked off to the living room.

* * *

Ritsu's thumb slid across the smartphone's touch screen, "Seiko?"

"Ricchan!?", Seiko shouted into the phone, causing Ritsu to jump and pull the phone away from her ear a bit.

"Geez, It's me!", Ritsu yelled back.

Seiko sighed on the end of the line, "Gomen, Gomen, Ricchan, I called you cause there's a bit of a problem."

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, "Uh, what's up", she asked, she felt her heart pick up slightly.

"Your father, he wants to visit you"

Ritsu yelled out in surprise, "WHAT!? WHY!?"

It was now Seiko's turn to pull away from the phone a bit, "Yep, and I'm pretty sure your friends are still there, Right?"

Ritsu put her hand on top of her head, she paced a bit around the living room, "Yes, fuck"

Seiko sighed, "Mugi still there?"

Ritsu sighed herself, "Yeah, she's still here"

"And your girlfriend?"

Ritsu bushed a bit and answered, "Y-Yeah"

Seiko chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Sh-Shut up", Ritsu pouted slightly.

Seiko smiled from where she was, she felt like her and Ritsu were actually, for the first time, making some type of friendship. 'Little by little' "Your old man's not so dull, Ritsu, he's catching on to something, and when he gets suspicious enough, well...you already know"

Ritsu sighed heavily, she knew how her father was, the last time he got curious as to why she was always too busy to see him, he sent out a P.I and that's how he found out about her sexual relationship with the Kotobuki Heiress.

"Shit"

Seiko sat down on her and her husband's bed, "If he catches on, i'll try and throw him off, but in the mean time, play this all off, or...maybe...you should just come clean about being with someone, he'll figure eventually"

Ritsu swallowed hard, she was slightly afraid, she just felt like her father wouldn't accept Mio. "What if...WHat if he doesn't like her, you know how he is, he'll flip out and insult her, he'll think she's only into me for the money"

Seiko understood but she felt like she had a great solution, "She has money of her own, her parents left her well of"

"Yeah, but even then...she can't speak for herself either"

Seiko hummed on the other end of the line, "you have a point, but I think we can fix that"

Ritsu hummed in curiousity, "What do you mean?"

"I've done some research...Mio wasn't always Mute, it all happened after her parents deaths...Mio, Mio was there when it happened, she was in the car with them."

Ritsu gasped out a bit too loud, she stopped pacing around.

Seiko continued, "It's a condition, Selective mutism, something along those lines. God knows what exactly went down, but the experience left her in some type of trauma, most likely"

Ritsu hummed and rubbed the top of her head.

"basically, she built up a wall around herself, she felt comfort in being silent, so...she stood that way, and unconsciously supressed her speech. she pushed everyone away, except her childhood friend, Nakano, but even with Nakano, she still stood silent."

Ritsu was now rubbing her chin as she listened to her stepmother. "What can we do?"

"Therapy, there have been cases in where it helped, or, even you could try and bring her out of it"

"Me?"

"Yeah, Try, Try and get more personal with her"

"but, I already have, I know her problems and-"

"Get even more Personal, talk to her, ask about her parents...that type of stuff, and maybe if you can convince her, some type of perfessional would also help as well"

The Tainaka hummed, she was thought, she didn't notice, Mugi was standing by the couch no to far from her.

"Ricchan, what's up?", The blonde asked concerned.

Ritsu jumped a bit and turned to see her blonde haired childhood friend, "Ah, Mugi. Um, i'm just talking to Seiko"

Mugi nodded and walked over to the Tainaka and put her hands on the Tainaka's shoulder, she massaged a bit. "Sit down, Silly, you're really stiff over this huh"

Ritsu sighed and sat down in a couch, Mugi went behind the couch and massaged the Tawny haired teen, Ritsu hummed and continued to talk to her stepmother.

"So what am I supposed to do now?", Ritsu asked.

"Hmm, Have Mugi take them out, giving you the chance to come with us."

Mio was curious as she sat in the kitchen, noting that Mugi had gone to where Ritsu was. she got up and went to go check herself.

"Ricchan?"

Mugi massaged the Tainaka's shoulders.

Ritsu released a small groan unintentionally.

"Ritsu?!", Seiko blushed on the other end

Ritsu herself Blushed, "What? Muggs is working my shoulder!", she yelled into the phone.

Mio had stepped into the living room, the blonde casually rubbing the Track star's shoulders, Ritsu blushing, and yelling to the phone.

'Hmm'

"Ricchan, What's going on", Mugi gave a laugh.

Ritsu pouted, "Seiko's being pervy!"

Mugi now broke out in laughter.

Seiko blushed as she heard the blonde laughing on Ritsu's end, "Was Not Baka, Now figure out what you'll do, You father's pressuring me to hurry up, so do what you gotta do and do something about you friends."

Ritsu hummed in agreement, "Arigato Seiko, see ya' later"

"Hai, No problem, Bye"

With that, Ritsu hung up and sighed out.

Mugi slowly stopped laughing, "Answer me now?"

"My dad's coming"

Mugi jumped, "WHAT!? WHY!?"

Ritsu shrugged, "I have no clue, but he's getting suspicious, and you know what happened when he does"

Mugi hummed and blushed, knowing full well, 'I haven't thought of that in a while'

Mio tapped the coffee table next to the tv.

Mugi and Ritsu both looked up.

"Ah, Mio-chan"

"Mio"

Ritsu stood up and looked at Mugi, "Do something about them will ya', take them out or something, I think i'll bring Mio along with me"

The blonde seemed perplexed, "Uh, Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Ritsu shrugged, "I don't care what the old man's gotta say, Mio's my _woman_, he'll have to deal with it, he'll stand down once he sees that I really want Mio around"

Mio was confused but felt a sense of pride. 'Her woman'

"Alright then, but...Keep Mio-chan close to you, Takeshi-San's a bit cruel from what I've heard".

Ritsu nodded, "And there's something you and me have to talk about, but we'll settle this later.", Ritsu gave the blonde a smile.

"hai", Mugi smiled back and went back to the kitchen to tell the others about some amusement park not too far away.

Mio and Ritsu were left in the Living room, Ritsu closed in on Mio and hugged her.

Mio blushed, but hugged her lover back.

"Mio, we need to talk", Ritsu pulled away and looked Mio in the eyes.

The Ravenette nodded.

"C'mon, let's go to my room", Ritsu took Mio's hand and both teens walked up stairs to the Tainaka heiress's room.

* * *

"Here"

Mio took the notepad Ritsu had given to her.

"Alright, so, uh, I've been curious to ask but...were you always, Mute?"

Mio didn't have to write an answer for that one, she merely nodded a "No"

Ritsu sighed, "Oh." 'Seiko was right then' "You could talk before huh"

Mio nodded a yes.

"What happened?"

Mio looked away.

Ritsu smiled softly and scooted closer to her lover, "It's okay, Mio, tell me. I wanna know"

Mio nodded and began to write down on the notepad and gave it to Ritsu.

'Parents died', it read

Ritsu frowned, she felt her heart break for the Akiyama.

"Ah shit, i'm sorry, Mio"

Mio nodded and waved a hand in disagreement, she wrote down on the pad again, 'It's Okay'

Ritsu wrapped an arm around Mio and leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, "Say, Mio?"

Mio's eyebrow went up.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

Mio nodded a Yes.

"Let me guess, they couldn't do much for you?"

Mio rubbed her eye and nodded.

Ritsu sighed, "Wanna try again?"

Mio pulled away from Ritsu's arms in surprise. she scribbled fast on the notepad.

'Why?, I've tried before, therapist's and other doctors all gave up!'

Ritsu hummed, "The doc I want you to see won't, she's really nice and everything, she's a friend of My _Stepmother's_"

Mio looked away.

Ritsu smiled once again, "I want to hear your voice Mio, I mean, I don't mind, but...If there's a chance I'd hear your voice, I want to try. I'll cover all the payments-"

Mio shut her lover up with a swift kiss, The Akiyama pulled away with a small smile and nodded, she scribbled on the pad once more, 'I can cover the money part'

Ritsu smiled and shook her head, "No way, I want to do that part"

The Akiyama rolled her eyes.

"And um...listen, My old man's also coming around in a bit, I want you to meet him and all...but there's also something you should know", Ritsu got all serious and frowned.

Mio put her hand on Ritsu's knee.

"He...he's an asshole, he dislikes people that are...well...errr, Below him, he's fine with me being with women, but, he's picky in whom i'm with.", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "I'm afraid he won't really like you, Mio...But even then, just know that even if he doesn't, i'll still stand firm on being with you, I promise"

Amber met stormy grey.

Mio nodded, she sorta already knew this but didn't make it known she did.

"I just want to come clean about, or he'll go digging around himself."

Mio nodded.

"So, do you want to meet him today?, my Stepmother's really nice, she likes you, she'll help out if my dad goes a bit too off"

Mio blushed, she couldn't say no, she wanted to go through with this, she knew this was especially hard for Ritsu, knowing that Ritsu obviously disliked her own father. Even Mugi made it known of how cruel Ritsu's father was.

'Yes', Mio nodded.

Ritsu smiled in relief and stood up from the bed, "Let's take a shower together, Mio and get ready from there."

Mio blushed, she looked away in embarrassment, 'Shower together?, Ritsu...'

The Amber eyed girl got the idea, "Uh, Actually, then you go ahea-"

Mio took Ritsu by the hand before she could change her mind, leading the Tainaka teen to the bathroom.

"Wait, you want too? You don't have to, Mio"

Mio looked back at Ritsu and gave her one last smile before they both began to undress to bathe together.

'Ritsu's sweet and kind, she's waited for me to be ready, she's always putting me first, It shouldn't bother me to show her my body. Of course, it doesn't mean we'll be getting to sex anytime soon either.'

"Mio, how's the water, that okay?"

Mio blushed slightly as she saw the Tawny haired teen's toned, nude body.

"Like what you see?", Ritsu chuckled, but was quickly shut up by Mio's fist punching her head.

"ITAI!"

Mio pouted and walked into the shower first.

'Baka'

* * *

Whale, Hope you readers like it so far!

* * *

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next update!


	13. Chapter 13 Slight Problems P:2

Here's an Update!

* * *

I Apologize sincerely for any type of mistakes I might make.

* * *

'Baka, Ritsu'

"Geez, Beating me up and all", Ritsu chuckled softly.

Mio rolled her eyes and got into the sizable shower, water already soaking her black locks, Ritsu smiled and got in with her lover, she closed the shower glass door and quickly got touchy with Mio.

"Want me to uhh...soap your hair up?", Ritsu asked as she held the bottle of shampoo in her hand.

The Ravenette turned around, facing the track and field runner, she nodded.

"Kay", Ritsu grinned and squeezed the shampoo onto her hand and started to work on Mio's hair.

Mio blushed, she tried to avoid looking forward...but her eyes kept dropping to the Tainaka's small yet pefectly round breasts.

'What am I doing?', Mio sighed.

Ritsu herself was in a similar position as the Akiyama, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off her lover's perfect supple chest, she felt her self drooling really.

"Turn around, Love", Ritsu spoke sweetly.

Mio did what was asked of her.

Ritsu smiled, she licked her wet lips, water dripping off her bangs as her and Mio were both directly under the shower head.

Mio closed her eyes to avoid getting soap in her eyes. she felt so relaxed, even knowing that Ritsu was in the shower with her, didn't bother her, feeling the Tainaka's hands woke the shampoo onto her scalp made her feel serene, she liked this very much.

'Mio's worth waitin' on', Ritsu mentally thought with a smirk, she very much liked her lover's body, Mio's hour glass figure, Perfect supple breasts, long creamy legs, unblemished skin, Boy, Ritsu thought Mio was the perfect woman, Ritsu did get with quite a few women, Mugi being tied with Mio really, both were very beautiful In the Tainaka's eyes.

"Shampoos out, you can open your eyes, Love".

Mio stepped a bit to the side to get out from being directly under the water, she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, a warm smile coming on to her lips, her eyes gazing with love towards the Taller teen infront of her.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, a soft chuckle escaping through her lips, "I Love you, Mio"

Mio nodded and stepped forward, her bosoms fully against Ritsu's.

Ritsu swallowed hard, at Mio's actions, her eye softening, Mio looking up at her, she mouthed out three words...

Ritsu blushed, but felt happy, she grinned.

Mio's hands took Ritsu's face into them, Mio made Ritsu leaned down a bit, both teens closed their eyes as their lips met each others.

Ritsu breathed softly through her nose, her arms wrapping around Mio and pressing their bodies closer together.

'Ritsu'

Mio, feeling Ritsu starting to get a bit too touchy, decided to give her lover a bit more pecks, and then pulled away, her face flushed, as her chest broke contact with Ritsu's.

The tawny haired teen smiled sheepishly, "Got too touchy, Sorry"

Mio nodded and took the shampoo bottle into her hands now, she silently offered to do Ritsu's hair.

"Sure"

* * *

Half an hour later, Both teens came out the shower with towels around their bodies.

"Shit, Seiko's really stalling huh", Ritsu chuckled realizing that it was just her and Mio in her home.

Mio walked over to one of Ritsu's drawers and took out some of her clothing.

'Better get ready myself.', Ritsu sighed and put her phone down, she walked to her walk in closet and began to look at a few dressy items she had, she wasn't sure where they'd go but, she thought she'd rather be all over dressed, than under, knowing her father, hey were most likely going to some fancy place anyways.

"Ah, Mio, Put something Nice, I think My old man's gonna go somewhere 'Bright'.", Ritsu said as she slipped into some boxers and then into some dressy skinny but not too tight khaki slacks, a white sports bra compressing her small breast.

Mio nodded, but soon realized something, she didn't have anything formal over here at Ritsu's, she had dresses and other formal things at her home.

'Oh no, I have to tell her.'

Ritsu put some deodorant on and then began to button up a dark blue polo button down, she sighed when she finished, she rolled up her sleeves to her elbows and tucked in her dressy shirt, she really resembled a young man.

"Mio, Should I go with a bow tie, Tie, or no tie?", Ritsu asked as she showed herself to her lover.

Mio blushed and pointed to the bowtie.

"Thanks, Love...Uh, what's up Mio, you not dressed", Ritsu asked curiously as she noticed Mio still in a towel.

Mio breathed out and grabbed the nearest pen an paper and showed it to her lover.

"I don't have anything good here, my dresses and other stuff are at home"

Ritsu Oh'd and nodded, "Damn, oh well"

"Sorry", Mio wrote on the paper again.

"It's okay, put something on and when my dad comes, i'll tell him to give us a few minutes more, we'll go by you place and get you dressed up"

Mio nodded with a smile.

Ritsu grinned, she just couldn't get enough of Mio's smile, she loved the Ravenette's smile, it made her feel warm and welcomed, she walked towards the Akiyama and hugged her towel covered body close to her, "I love you smile so much, Mio".

Mio blushed and leaned into the Taller teen.

"I love so much about you, Mio-"

Ritsu's lovable speech of love was cut short when the bedroom door flew open.

"Oi, Idiot, what's taken yer' ass so lo-"

all of a sudden, everyone in the bed room froze.

Mio blushed furiously, she buried her face into Ritsu's chest.

Ritsu turned and saw here father at the door, she flipped.

"ASSHOLE KNOCK!"

Takeshi smirked and nodded, "Oh-Ho, so sorry, ma'am didn't mean to interrupt ya'"

"EEHHH, DON'T JUST COME INTO PEOPLES HOMES WITHOUT LETTING THEM KNOW!"

"Wasn't aware", The man walked out the room and shut the door.

Ritsu grumbled under her breath, "I'm so sorry, Mio, he didn't see a thing, don't worry, love"

Mio still covered her face with her hands, but nodded.

Ritsu sighed heavily, "Shit, man...um, Imma go talk to him, get something o and we'll go to your place alright"

Mio nodded.

"Right".

Ritsu sighed again, before walking to the door to go talk to her father, she instead went back into the walk in closet and got some cologne, she sprayed herself with the good smelling man perfume and put her bowtie into her pocket.

"I'll be out now", Ritsu walked over to Mio and gave her a peck on the lips and them left.

Mio sniffed the air and blushed, 'She smells and looks so...nice'

* * *

"Seiko, Ritsu's getting it on with some girl up stairs, Jesus", Takeshi belly laughed, Pride filling him, "Who'd have thought My kid'd be a ladies killer huh, Daughter at that. Wow, the girl's really beautiful too", Takeshi seemed to be in such a great mood.

Seiko blushed, "Takeshi, shouldn't you have knocked?"

Takeshi chuckled, "Maybe...but if I had, Ritsu might have hidden the girl away"

Seiko rolled her eyes, she felt bad for Ritsu.

"DAD!", Ritsu barked as she came down the steps really fast.

"What?", The male Tainaka chuckled.

"Asshole, why'd you barge in like that?"

Takeshi didn't answer the question, but instead gave a question of his own, "She's coming with us right?", the man's eyes glowing and sparkling with some kind of joy.

Ritsu pouted, "Jerk"

"She's a real beauty, Ritsu, How long have you been hiding her from me? geez, you and me are supposed to share these things with each other."

Takeshi seemed to break out of his usual grumpiness, he seemed more lightened up.

"Uh um...we've been together for a bit, we started off as friends."

"friends!?", Takeshi slapped his own knee, "Whipped!"

Ritsu blushed furiously, "S-Shut up!"

Seiko sat with a leg crossed over the other, she wore a blush and remained silent as the two Tainakas spoke.

"I know you're the dominating one in the relationship, but how's she in bed? Her body good-"

Ritsu's face was red, "DAD! WHAT THE HECK!"

"C'mon, share the deets"

Ritsu scowled, "UGH!, sheesh, perverted old man."

Although Ritsu called her father old man...he really wasn't, he was in his early 40's really, he looked young as well. Seiko was in her late 20's.

"Oh don't be like that, we've shared this type of stuff before, Remember...Ichigo, Chitose, Kyouko, Inoue-san, a few other women you wrapped up", Takeshi winked, "Oooooh and let's not forget, Mugi-chan, she was your first-"

"DAD!", Ritsu balled up her fists and flushed red, she rolled her eyes.

"Dear, that's enough, you're getting her worked up", Seiko put her hand over her husbands.

"Fine fine, but she's most definitely joining us for-"

"I never slept with her"

Seiko and Takeshi both hummed.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, she was scared to face her father, she turned away, "I, I mean...She's not ready, you just saw me hugging her"

Takeshi's eyebrow cocked up, "Wait...uh...the girl upstairs right?"

Seiko hummed again, but this time in amusement.

"Yeah...and i'm perfectly fine with waiting for her"

Takeshi chuckled and stood up from where he was sitting, he walked up to his daughter and patted her back, "Ritsu, Lying's not god, Hun, be-"

"Seriously, Dad. I haven't...she's...different and I respect her, I've gotten touchy with her, but I can tell...she's not ready"

Takeshi's eyes softened, 'This is a first...', Takeshi knew how his daughter was, she was really sexually active, and to hear that she wasn't now...was quite different. he offered her many women before, some older than her, but perfectly fine, body wise, the oldest one he offered Ritsu was a 20 year old...Ritsu was quick to say yes and she'd sleep with them on their first night together.

"Huh", The Amber eyed man hummed and stepped back in thought, 'Weird'

"Life isn't always about getting laid, Dad"

Seiko smiled softly, 'Finally she's opened her eyes, Mio-san's really changing her'

Takeshi was going to speak once again, but shut his mouth when he heard foot steps approaching them.

"Ready?", Ritsu asked

The ravenette smiled shyly and nodded.

Takeshi's eyes landed onto the Ravenette's figure, he observed her, she was a catch, hour glass figure, big breasts, unblemished skin, long black hair...'Model?'

Seiko greeted Mio, walking up to the girl, "Hey, I'm Ritsu's Step mother, we've seen each other before multiple times."

Mio smiled warmly towards the older women and nodded.

Seiko smiled brightly, "Ricchan really likes you-"

"MOM!", Ristu yelped out unconsciously, she then bit her tongue roughly, 'Did I, Did I just call her mom?!'

Seiko blushed, her eyes shot to Ritsu's blushing figure.

Takeshi was completely taken aback, 'Mom?'

"Sorry, Sorry, Ricchan", Seiko's eyes glistened with happiness and joy.

Ritsu sighed and looked away, "Uh, Geez, Listen, wait her, I'm going to take um..."

"Your girlfriend?"

Ritsu and Mio both blushed.

"Uh, yeah, My girlfriend, I'm going to take her home-"

"What, Why!?", Takeshi yelped out like a child in protest, "Now you're being an asshole! All I want is to meet one of your girlfriends, all you ever do is hide them!"

Mio blushed furiously.

"Calm down old man, I'm going to bring her along, she just needs to get some clothes from her place, Geez", Ritsu waved her hands in front of her.

Seiko chuckled and looked at the ravenette.

'He seems really nice...', Mio thought as she observed the Tainaka man.

"Better bring her along", the amber eyed man crossed his arms across his chest.

Ritsu sighed and took Mio by the hand, "We'll be back"

Mio laced her fingers with Ritsu's.

"Right, we'll be here"

* * *

"Geez, I'm so, nervous", Ritsu said as she started her car, Mio next to her.

"He seems to really like you a lot...but...I'm scared that'll change"

Mio breathed in and placed her hand on Ritsu leg.

The tawny haired teen Smiled and shook off her nervousness, 'I have to stay positive, It shouldn't matter what he thinks at the end of the day...I love Mio, and that's that', "Geez"

Ritsu breathed out and breathed in, she pressed the gas and the car moved slowly as it was exiting the large garage.

'Ritsu loves me, I know she does, she says it to me, she's even shows me'

Mio felt confidence, she knew that if things didn't go well, Ritsu would still be with her.

about five minutes into driving, Ritsu pulled up in front of Mio's home, she parked the car and got out, she walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Mio.

"C'mon", The teen smiled and took Mio's hand into her own, both walking to Mio's front door.

* * *

"Wow, Ritsu, Waiting? that's new", Takeshi said was a small chuckle.

Seiko rolled her eyes, "Geez, you make it seem like she's only ever been interested for the sex"

"Uh, Well...that's what she was all about before", Takeshi rubbed his chin, "And she called you mom...this is all getting too weird."

The woman chuckled herself, "Alright, that caught me off guard as well"

"It looks like she's coming to terms or something"

"Yeah"

* * *

Mio quickly got dressed, she didn't want to keep Ritsu's parents waiting, she felt nervous and anxious, she sighed heavily, she wanted so badly for things to go well.

Ritsu huffed out, she struggled to put the bowtie on, "Mio, help me?"

Mio sighed and looked at herself in the mirror one last time, 'Hope she likes it'

Ritsu stood outside Mio's bedroom door and waited patiently, she stared at the dark blue bowtie.

Mio opened the door and came face to face with Ritsu, Ritsu's jaw dropped a bit...

"Uh...uh...Ummm, that-You, err, You look...You look beautiful", Ritsu stepped back, taking in Mio's figure.

The Akiyama smiled, she tied her hair up, she had red lipstick on, a dark blue dress just above the knees, earrings in and all.

Ritsu rubbed the back of head, "Geez"

Mio liked the reaction she got out of her lover, it amused her and made her feel very confident. she stretched out a hand.

"Uh, Wh-What?"

Mio pointed to the bowtie in Ritsu's hand.

"Oh, Right, I, uh...need help putting it on"

Mio nodded and took the bowtie and folded Ritsu's polo collar upwards as she slipped the bowtie around it, she then straightened it out and did the tie quickly.

Ritsu blushed, she liked this, 'It's like we're married'

Mio looked up, her eyes meeting Ritsu's, she closed her eyes, Ritsu didn't waste time in keeping her waiting, she leaned down and kissed the Akiyama on the lips, she held Mio by the hips, she gently pecked Mio's lips, carful not to smudge the red lipstick.

Mio's hands running up to Ritsu's chest, both teens liked this, both knew they wanted to remain near each other for a while...no...

'I want to be with her for the rest of my life', Ritsu thought as her hand dropped lower, her hands gave a light caress to the Akiyama's bottom.

Mio smiled into the kiss and pulled back, her head signaling to the door's direction.

"Right, Right, let's go, love"

* * *

With that, Ritsu nervously and anxiously drove back to her apartment, 'Seiko promised she'd help me convince dad, just incase, I gotta talk to him'

She looked at Mio, Mio gave her a reassuring smile. 'we can do this, Ritsu'

"Wait here, I'm going to get them"

Mio nodded.

* * *

"Seiko", Ritsu walked into her apartment and walked up to her step mother, "Where's dad?"

"he went to use the bathroom", Seiko answered.

"Ah, ok...um...so any advice you might wanna provide me with?"

Seiko's facial features softened, she reached out and cupped Ritsu's cheek into her hand, her thumb caressing the cheek, "Honey, just be yourself, don't be so tense, I promise I'll help you if he overreacts-"

"bonding behind my back now?", Takeshi hummed as he walked into the living room while buckling his belt.

Seiko pulled her hand back and looked at her husband.

Ritsu felt a lump in her throat.

Takeshi crossed his arms over his chest, "So, the two of you plotting?"

Seiko saw Ritsu stiffen, she knew Ritsu wouldn't speak right now, she spoke instead.

"Um, Well...Um...", Seiko spoke nervously.

"Speak up woman.", Takeshi spoke demandingly.

Seiko sighed out and straightened herself out, "I've been knowing about Ritsu's girlfriend."

"Oh...And? cause from what you two were talking about, it seems like there's more to this subject"

Ritsu's shoulders trembled lightly.

"There is"

Takeshi huffed, "Alright, and where's the your woman, Ritsu"

Ritsu mumbled.

"What?"

"In...The car"

Seiko was nervous, she knew Ritsu truly held feelings for the Akiyama girl, and she wanted to help protect that.

"alright, so, let's start family time and discuss a bit, shall we?"

Ritsu and Seiko both nodded and sat down, Takeshi sat across from them, for the first time, Seiko and Ritsu both sat on the same side.

"Spit it out, Ritsu, where'd ya' balls go?", Takeshi's lightened mood completely gone.

Ritsu gritted her teeth, 'Asshole', 'I might as well', "I don't know, I think we switched places a bit, maybe they're in your pants", the teen spoke sarcastically.

Takeshi chuckled, "Found them I see".

Seiko felt her heart drop, she was hoping the two wouldn't argue but for some reason...those two just couldn't see eye to eye, shoot, Sex talk was as far as they got to holding a long term conversation.

"Look, it's about my girlfriend.", Ritsu said, all of a sudden her confidence came back to her.

"What about her?"

Ritsu's eyes locked with her father's, "She's...Well, Temporarily mute"

Takeshi sat back in his seat, "Uh...And I should care why", Takeshi chuckled all of a sudden, "Is that it, you thought i'd flip out cause she was like that...I mean, if it were permenant...then, that's another story."

Seiko breathed out loudly, "Oh God, that was really intense"

Ritsu bit her bottom lip, 'it doesn't bother him'

"I mean, I really would've wanted to talk with her, but i'll wait, you said it's temporarily so...yeah"

'That wasn't so bad', Seiko thought, 'Now, the commoner part...that'll really do the blow'

Seiko knew Mio wasn't really a commoner, Mio was slightly above, but that didn't mean she was filthy rich either, she was just, well off.

Ritsu sighed out and stood up, "Well the daddy-o, Let's get going"

"Hai hai", Takeshi smiled and stood up as well, but something in the back of his mind wasn't okay with the conversation, something else was on his kid's mind, he knew it, but didn't know what.

'Maybe Seiko knows'

* * *

_Ritsu was able to tell her father a bit of Mio, he took it okay._

_But didn't tell him of her social standing, even though Seiko said Mio was well of, In Takeshi's eyes, that wasn't enough, he wanted his daughter's woman to equal his family's wealth._

_Or he'd suspect the woman of just wanting Ritsu for the money, Through marriage, Ritsu's spouse would have access to the Tainaka's wealth and businesses._

_he'd rather be damned than let some random lower jip and dope his kid and take his life's wealth._

* * *

Short and pretty dry, I know, Sorry (\\-_-)/

* * *

reviews are always welcomed!


	14. Chapter 14 Takeshi's Motives

Another chappy!

* * *

I Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make!

* * *

Mio sat waiting in the car, she looked around a bit, 'Wonder what's taking so long?'

Just as Mio was thinking about her Lover, Ritsu came over to the car and opened the driver's side door and slipped into the car.

Mio saw Ritsu's facial expression, she was slightly concerned, she took her phone out of the car's glove compartment and began to type.

"You alright?"

Ritsu read the phone, she looked at Mio, "Kinda sorta, I told him your...uh you know, Mute and all, he took it okay."

Mio's eyebrow cocked up

"Err...Listen, uh, don't get too personal with my father, don't give anything important to him, he's always so suspicious of the women that are around me, save those he introduced to me. He has this weird thing...Since i'm his only kid, all he has, is mine, and he wants to make sure that if i'm to have everything that's his, that no one other than me gets to touch it, he's afraid i'll get doped and loose it all to a woman"

Mio nodded her head, "Why?", she typed

"He doesn't trust people."

"Wow"

"I know right"

Mio typed on her smart phone once more.

"I'd never do that, I'm not that type of person, I've heard of women whom do that and take everything when they divorce, it's horrible honestly."

Ritsu smiled, "Ah, it's cause unlike those women, you were raised right"

Mio blushed now, she typed again, "Thanks"

"My dad's been wanting me to already find a woman whom I can truly trust, whom I can stay with", Ritsu spoke up, her eyes locking with that of her lover's stormy orbs. "My mother and my dad both got engaged when she was 16, my dad, well...errr, he was already old", Ritsu let out a sheepish chuckle.

Mio couldn't help but silently giggle.

"My mom was always happy, I wonder why she accepted the old fart"

Mio smiled brightly, if she could laugh out, she would. she typed on her phone, "Stop it Ritsu, Geez, do you have some type of score to settle with him?", she also put a laughing emoji next to it.

Ritsu shrugged, "I don't really, I guess, I just got used to arguing and insulting him.", the Tainaka spoke seriously.

Mio felt the shift in the mood and looked at her lover, "What happened?"

"After my mom died, he remarried not too long after...he always said he loved her, yet...he moved on so...so quick", Ritsu gripped the steering wheel tightly.

'Seiko-san', Mio thought.

Mio bit her bottom lip. she poked Ritsu's cheek and made her look at her.

"I hated him so much for it, and I hated her."

Mio cupped Ritsu's face into her hands and captured the Tainaka's lips into her own, she wanted to sooth the now tense teen. her lipstick did rub a bit on to Ritsu's lips, but it was okay, Mio's eyes fluttered shut, for some reason today, it seemed like they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Ritsu shifted a bit and kissed back with passion, her tongue wanting entrance to Mio's mouth.

'I want Mio to be my woman, 'the' woman, the woman whom I can actually propose to'

Mio's lips parted to give Ritsu's pleading tongue entrance, she caressed her lover's cheeks and jaw, a hand dipping down to run across Ritsu's chest.

"Urrr, Should we interrupt them?", Takeshi asked Seiko as they were in Takeshi's car.

Seiko blushed, 'Wow', "Umm, I guess"

Takeshi smirked, 'Wow, could this girl be Ritsu's final stop?', the Amber eyed man grinned and honked the horn, successfully breaking the teens apart.

Mio jumped in the car, Ritsu grumbled and stuck out her middle finger towards her father's direction.

Mio caught this and slapped Ritsu's arm.

"What was that for?"

Mio crossed her arms over her busty chest and looked away.

"Fine", Ritsu grumbled once more, "Dad sent me the directions to the restaurant, it's a five star. lucky we're all dressed."

Mio nodded while still looking away.

'Everything's fine, Ritsu seems a bit too nervous though.'

Ritsu reached over and into the glove compartment, she pulled out some expensive looking shades and put them on.

'Here we go'

* * *

"I'm starving, nothing better than some Italian food!", Takeshi grinned.

Seiko sighed, "Honey, calm down a bit, you're acting too childish at the moment."

A tall blonde haired man greeted the two at the door, "Table for two?"

"Uh, now, four actually, I'm just waiting for my Kid _His_ girlfriend"

'His', Seiko thought a moment, noting how Takeshi referred to Ritsu as a he

"Oh Ok"

"Give is a minute, they're almost here"

"Alright sir"

the three waited as finally Ritsu and Mio, both hand in hand.

"sorry for the wait, traffic finally picked up", Ritsu explained.

Takeshi looked at the ravenette clinging to his daughter, he smiled.

Mio smiled back.

"Right this way", the man said as he bowed and led the four inside the lavish restaurant.

Mio looked around, she felt comfortable at the moment, 'It's like a date'

Ritsu felt Mio's hands tighten around her arm, 'She let my hand go just to cling off of my arm', the taller teen grinned brightly, just like her father.

"Here you are, a good table", The waiter spoke with an accent. "here're the menus"

"Thanks", Takeshi pulled out a seat for Seiko to sit in, the waiter left from there.

Seiko sat down, "Thanks, Hun"

Ritsu followed after her father and did the same thing, Mio smiled and sat down, she sat across Seiko, while Takeshi and Ritsu sat across from each other.

"So, let's get to checking the menu, then we could do some table talking", Takeshi took the menu and began to scan through it.

Mio read through the menu, her eyes moving as she read.

Ritsu took off her shades and folded them and put it into her shirt's chest pocket.

"Hmmm, the pasta's with garlic shrimp doesn't seen too bad, it sound pretty good.", Takeshi mumbled to himself.

Seiko hummed as she observed the menu.

Mio found something she thought she'd like to try and poked Ritsu's leg under the table.

The tainaka heiress turned to her lover and cocked an eyebrow, Mio showed Ritsu what she wanted, Ritsu nodded.

"I think I'll get the same thing as you Mio, that sounds pretty good"

Takeshi looked up from his menu, "You two already decide?"

Both teens nodded.

"I think I know what I want as well", Seiko chimed in.

"Hmm, I guess i'll stick with what I saw earlier than, seeing as I don't wanna keep you all waiting", the man chuckled.

Not to long after, the waiter came back and took their orders.

The four sat and chatted a bit, well, save for Mio, she just nodded a head here and there, when it came to answering yes or no questions.

"So, Ritsu, How long have you two been together again?", Seiko asked, her chin propped up onto her hands.

"Um, well, we've been friends for a bit, about five months or so, and uh...I liked her so, I went for it."

"Oh, so, you two started off as friends, and then things went on from there?"

Ritsu nodded, "pretty much"

Takeshi was quite curious, how did they meet? "How'd you two meet?"

"Um, Ya' Know, I bumped into her around my place", Ritsu lied.

Mio went along with it and nodded.

"Oh, wow.", Seiko was totally buying it for some reason, and with Seiko's reaction, Takeshi didn't have to get suspicious.

"Hmm, so Ritsu, this is totally off topic, but, just throwing this out there, Um...Did you think about it?", The Male Tainaka questioned.

"Huh, think about what?", Ritsu asked.

Mio was curious now.

"The Corps. You know, what I've built...Will you take it over for me?"

Ritsu shifted back in her seat, she swallowed, "Um...I-"

"It's not like you're going to do anything right after high school Ritsu, You don't have to go to college, I'll teach you everything, you'll do great", Takeshi crossed his arms over his chest.

Ritsu rubbed her head.

"Mugi's on the same track as you, the two of you will take over for me and her father, you'll continue what we built. You and her Will be a good business alliance renewal. I mean, Mio here is lucky she caught you, or _you and Mugi would've Married, me and Kotobuki-kun were thinking about it_"

Mio's eyes widened, 'M-Mugi and Ritsu'

Ritsu hummed, "Why?"

Seiko felt awkward now, she knew Mio and the other girls were all close friends.

"Because, it'd profit-"

"For money? Profit!", Ritsu was baffled, she scoffed.

"Yeah, and well...the two of you do get along fairly well, we were starting to suspect that you and her would end up engaged anyways, but seeing as you already have this woman, _the question is...is she marriage material?_"

With that, Ritsu stood up quickly, Seiko stood up as well, Mio felt her heart speed up.

"What the fuck, Asshole, I thought you wanted to spend time as a family, but here you are spewing total...total-"

"-Facts, Ritsu. You're almost going to graduate, you aren't a kid anymore, you are going to take over, you're lucky I took into consideration what you wanted...I'm allowing you, to pick whom you want to be next to you. if it was up to me, You'd be engage to Mugi honestly, I mean...you did...", Takeshi smirked deviously as he paused.

'Don't say it!', Ritsu mentally yelled out as she glared dagger at her father, why? Why!? she wondered, why couldn't she just have a decent conversation with her father, when they spoke...it just didn't last...'Everything was better before, Mom'

_"...fuck her_ am I wrong"

Mio had enough, 'What?', her knees got weak, she didn't want to be around here anymore.

Seiko hissed out a bit, "Takeshi, this matter should've been handled between us in private"

Ritsu gritted her teeth, 'Fuck!' "Asshole, I should've never came", Ritsu shook her head in a strange manner. her eyes showed hurt.

Seiko observed Mio, Mio seemed...conflicted.

"Ritsu, You need to grow up, and the reason why I didn't keep this between us, was because, I can see how infactuated you are with this girl", Takeshi pointed at Mio, "I just want to know, If she's the 'One', that's all, she needs to be on board with this Ritsu."

Ritsu shook her head again.

Mio stood up, she couldn't take it, she walked away.

Ritsu's amber eyes followed Mio's figure, anger boiling inside her, "You have...No Idea...", Ritsu wore a dark expression, 'he's never happy with me, he wants so much from me...' 'Mom'

Takeshi wore a plain expression, Seiko felt highly uncomfortable, she didn't know what to do, but she also stood up from her seat, she glared at her husband and jogged to where Mio had left.

Ritsu's chest heaved slightly, she felt the urge to curl up and cry, but at the same time, she wanted to beat the living shit out of her shit head of a father.

"Let's be blunt here, Ritsu...Who do you think I am, I know who she is, She's a...middle-ish, slightly above average, type of class, I certainly wouldn't trust her to be able to help you when you need it.", Takeshi stood up and leaned a bit, a devious smile settled onto his lips.

Ritsu's heart pounded hard against her chest, 'He...he...He knows?!'

Takeshi breathed in, and then huffed out.

"You see...Akiyama Mio, Isn't the one for you", Takeshi leaned in dangerously close to his daughter's face.

This was the first time Ritsu ever witnessed it...this strange...evil look on her own fathers face.

"I've let you fuck around too much, you've been an idiot of a brat for far too long, Ritsu. It's time...You're going to propose to Mugi."

Ritsu stepped back, sweat gathering on her brows, her back against the wall now.

"You will be successful, even if I have to hurt you in different ways."

'What...I...why?', Ritsu couldn't move, her father's gaze was just so...so...so paralyzing.

_"You Will Marry Tsumugi"_

_"I...I Hate You..."_

* * *

Geez, Drama bomb!

D:

Well, well, Takeshi's going to play the biggest roll here. (As the bad guy of course)

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next update!


	15. Chapter 15 Engaged, Tension and Feelings

Another update!

I'm starting credit recovery soon to be on track to pass the grade, so update's will slow done until june, but i'll still probably update something once a month at least.

* * *

I Apologize sincerely for any mistakes I make!

* * *

**"You Will Marry Tsumugi"**

Those four words...they played over and over in Ritsu's head.

* * *

_Two days have passed since that day her and Mio went with her father and stepmother to that Italian restaurant, After all that had happened, Ritsu didn't have it in her to stick around and eat, she told her father she'd be taking Mio to her home, To her surprise, he didn't really care._

_Ritsu found Seiko giving some type of comfort to Mio, Ritsu made her presence known, Mio just looked at her. Seiko gave her an apologetic look._

_The ride between Mio and Ritsu was just...silent and very uncomfortable._

_as soon as Ritsu's car came at a halt in front of Mio's home, Mio just opened the door and left, without turning back once._

* * *

"Mio hasn't approached me since then...", Ritsu sighed as she put her shoes into her shoe locker.

It was a Tuesday...Ritsu worried.

"Maybe I should approach her.", Ritsu said to herself as she put on her normal sneakers, preparing to head out of school already.

* * *

_After the ordeal at the restaurant, Takeshi had called Mugi's father._

_...And sealed the engagement._

_Ritsu's to present Mugi with a Ring in under two weeks._

* * *

'What am I doing...Seiko-san told me...Ritsu's to marry...Mugi', Mio frowned heavily as she walked the slow emptying hallways.

The ravenette was totally feeling out of sorts...she felt heartbroken.

'It felt so nice being with her...for the first time in such a long time, I felt loved and appreciated...accepted, Protected even'

Mio had filled Azusa in...Azusa was extremely surprised, Azusa also felt bad...

"Mio-chan", A familiar voice called out to Mio, One Mio knew well by now, one she came to know over these last few months.

Mio stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, 'Mugi?'

Mugi stood still in place, as if she was hesitant to approach the Akiyama.

The Ravenette wore a straight look.

The blonde swallowed, "Mio-chan...I...I umm, was wondering if we could talk", Mugi's usually clear blue eyes were filled with../anxiousness.

Mio shrugged and turned away, she shot Mugi a glance.

"I'll take that as a yes", The blonde frowned and followed the Akiyama.

'It's not our fault, Our fathers want this, Me and Ritsu don't, there has to be a way to break this engagement!'

* * *

"Azusa, what's up?. you look so...well, down". Jun tugged the petite girl's sleeve as they walked.

"Jun's right, Azusa-chan, is something bothering you?", Ui's soft voice joined in.

Azusa shrugged, a sigh escaping her lips, 'Should I tell them? more like, should I tell Ui. Mio's heartbroken, Ritsu-senpai and Mugi-senpai have also been avoiding each other, They're all acting off, Yui's starting to get worried as well...There's nothing we can do.'

"Oi, Azusa, you're totally spacing off, something's up. what's up?", Jun now pulled Azusa to a stop, Ui also stopping as well.

Azusa decided, reluctantly to speak about it.

"Our senpais..."

Jun and Ui both looked at each other, and hummed.

"Mio and Ritsu-senpai...they broke up", Azusa sighed. 'Mio texted me that day, she told me everything'

"WHAT!?"

"Really? Why?"

Both Ui and Jun were confused as ever. they thought everything in their senpai's relationship was going well.

Azusa looked at Ui...

Ui for some reason clutched her bag tightly.

Jun's eyebrow cocked up.

"The morning Mugi-senpai took us all out, Mio and Ritsu-senpai went out with Ritsu-senpai's parents...and well...Ritsu's arranged to be married to someone.", Azusa explained, her eyes not leaving Ui's

Ui's heart began to pick up.

"Wow, that sucks", Jun gasped a bit.

Ui however, remained quiet, feeling there was definitely more to this story.

Azusa sighed again. "...She's.."

"She's what?", Jun questioned.

"...Ritsu's parents...More like her father..", Azusa paused, she broke eye contact with Ui and looked away, "...Ritsu's being forced to propose to..."

"Tsumugi-san", Ui piped up.

"EEHHHH! WHAT!?", Jun yelped out in surprise.

Azusa frowned heavily, feeling saddened, "How...how do you know?"

Jun and Azusa's gazes fixated on Ui.

Ui's outer appearance seemed unfazed, but on the inside...she broke. her eyes slightly dulled a bit, she wore the brightest, yet...strangest smile, she faked it so well.

"That really sucks huh?", Ui chuckled, her nails digging into her skin now from clutching tightly on to her bag's straps, "Rich people I tell you, they do anything to maintain their wealth.", Ui laughed out now.

'It hurts', Ui's heart shattered at the news, but it's not like she could do anything about it.

Azusa and Jun were both caught off guard, both didn't expect this reaction out of Ui...yet, what did they expect?

"I know right", Jun spoke a bit awkwardly, trying to keep up with Ui's 'Mood'

Azusa's eyes weren't as deceived as Jun's, 'Jun's an idiot honestly, she could tell when people like each other, yet she can't tell when someone's lying'

"Yeah", Azusa spoke weakly, a small smile on her lips. such a sad small smile.

Ui grinned, her eyes glistened and brightened up, "Ah, I forgot something In my locker, dang it, and I have to pick some ingredients up by the super market, Yui wants something baked this time.", Ui explained and turned back to head in another direction.

Jun and Azusa both waved.

"Bye!", Jun yelled out.

Azusa's eye brows knitted together in suspicion, 'Ui'

* * *

Ritsu sighed heavily, 'Two weeks...I have to get a ring...and marry my best friend'

The Tainaka was heavily conflicted, she wanted so badly to fight it out with her father, but she knew, even with Seiko's help, she'd lose...Her father was a strict man, yet, he gave her so much freedom.

'Mugi's nice, there was a point in where I actually would've agreed to this thing, I would've wanted this back then, her as my fiancé'.

There was a point back then, when they had started a sexual relationship, Ritsu had gotten heavily infactuated with the busty, beautiful Blonde, she had began to look at her with different eyes, eyes that friends don't look at each other with.

'I did have feelings for her back then, but...that was before.'

On one occasion, while in the act of using their bodies to show physical 'Love', Mugi had told Ritsu she loved her. Mugi also allowed kissing, Mugi initiated it most of the times. Something about the two of them having sex, changed them.

'Mugi'

Ritsu did love the blonde, but it was more of a sisterly love, yet...there were times after their sexual relationship ended, that Ritsu wanted to invite the blonde over on late nights and get it on with her.

"UGH!", Ritsu groaned out loudly as she walked to her home, she ran a hand through her messy unruly hair, 'These stupid bangs get in my fucking way!'

Ritsu wore a head band before, but when her and Mio began to date, she kept it off, she became aware of the fact that Mio liked it when her bangs were down.

"Fuck"

* * *

"Mio-chan, I don't want this...", Mugi piped up from behind Mio.

Mio's facial features softened, she bit her bottom lip and stopped in her tracks, Mugi slightly surprised by Mio's sudden stop, she stopped as well.

"Mio-chan?"

Mio began to type on her phone, she then sent it as a text message to Mugi and then, moved her feet once again, she walked forward with out looking back.

Mugi wore a perplexed look, 'Is she ignoring me-' "(Ding!)", Mugi's smart phone dinged, signaling that she had just received a text. 'did she just, text me?', Mugi's eyes widened a bit, her eyes fixated on Mio's disappearing figure.

The Blonde now looked away, her hand slipping into her school bag, she took out her smart phone and slid her thumb over the touch screen and entered her password. Mugi was very curious to what Mio could've sent her, her eyes starring at the screen as she now opened the text.

"Uug", she gasped in surprise.

Her heart picked up.

_'You slept with her. Congratz on the engagement by the way'_

* * *

"Who am I kidding", Ui sighed out quietly as she stood in front of her senpai's shoe locker.

an envelope in her hand.

'She's going to marry Ritsu-senpai...There's no way I could compete with that', Ui's eyes watered up, she blinked the tears away, and looked towards the trash at the end of the row of shoe lockers.

"My feelings would mean nothing at this point", Ui sighed and frowned heavily, what she was feeling on the inside, coming out to the surface little by little.

'Ritsu's provider...Tsumugi-senpai would live comfortably by her', Ui shook her head and stepped away from her engaged crush's shoe locker, she then went towards the trash, giving the envelope one last glance, a tear rolled down her cheek and onto the envelop, she tossed it in.

'Gosh, this sure sucks, Oneechan's lucky she got to have who she wanted.'

a small sob escaped through Ui's lips, tears now rolled down her rosy cheeks, she couldn't hold it in.

Ui clutched where her heart was and bit her bottom lip to prevent anymore sobs from coming out, 'I don't know why I liked her so much anyways, Dad'll kill me and Oneechan if he found out that me and her were both with girls anyways'

The young Hirasawa soon moved her legs and she began to walk towards the exit of the school.

'Senpai'

* * *

'Maybe it was all a lie...Maybe Ritsu was just acting, maybe all she wanted was to get into my pants.'

Mio took off her shoes and closed her front door behind her.

'Home'

Mio's eye couldn't help but water up heavily, she bit her bottom lip, her bag falling from her arm, she walked to the living room and sat on the couch...

'It hurts so much, so very much.'.

tears now spilled over.

Mio's hands falling to her sides, she looked forward, her cheeks getting slightly red, she was trying so hard not to cry, she didn't want to cry.

'It's been a while since I've felt this hurt, I trusted that idiot, at least...at least I didn't give myself to her.'

Mio's bottom lip was reddish from her biting it, her face couldn't help but contort to a saddened and defeated expression.

'Maybe Ritsu didn't care about me, it was all a lie, a joke, some kind of sick joke, there's no way she could've actually felt that way about me, I mean...she always did try to get more and more physical with me.'

The Akiyama was so hurt and crushed, Seiko telling her the news the next day after that awkward table conversation between father and daughter turned argument.

'They argued though...But...I still can't trust Ritsu'

Just as Mio was stuck in thought, her home door bell rang.

'Hmmm?'

* * *

The blonde felt so down, she didn't want any of this.

'Being engaged to, Ritsu. Marrying Ritsu, I honestly don't mind...but...'

The Kotobuki heiress began to have a wondering eye lately, she seemed to have taken some type of interest towards a certain Underclassmen, and she knew for a fact that the interest was mutually met.

'and Ritsu's in love with Mio-chan...I know there's a way that me and Ritsu can break this. we have to work together on this, Mio isn't letting me get through to her though, it's be better if she would stick to Ritsu.'

Mugi bit her bottom lip for what seemed to be the hundredth time today, deep down, she knew she had feelings for the Tomboyish, charming, devilish, rebellious Tainaka Heiress, she knew she liked her, especially after their sexual experiences together, she only grew to like her more.

"Ritsu's my best friend, Mio-chan's my friend as well, I have to break this engagement somehow, I have to talk to Ritsu about this, i'm sure she has some ideas."

Mugi growled a bit as she balled up her fists, she was walking towards the tall tawny haired teen's place to discuss the matter and how the might be able to by pass the situation at hand.

'My dad won't be as hard as her father though, I don't want anyone to get hurt.'

* * *

Ritsu grunted.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck", The tawny haired teen slammed her hands on her coffee table as she sat down on her couch.

'I love Mio, but...I hesitated when that asshole asked if she was the 'one'...', Ritsu gritted her teeth.

Ritsu frustrated, mad and confused.

"I Should have said yes, yet...something was just...off"

Ritsu buried her face into her hands, she didn't want to admit it, even when she was with Mio, she did have this strange sexual desire...her eyes would from time to time, drift to the blonde beauty.

Sexually tense and stressed, who knows.

Ritsu licked her lip at the thought of having the blonde spread out on her kitchen table. Was she in the mood?

"Don't think like that!", Ritsu grunted and stood up from the couch, she shook her head, she was getting aroused.

'What the fuck's up with me?'

"Ritsu?", a gentle voice called out.

'M-Mugi!?', Ritsu felt her body heat up, "Muggs?"

Mugi walked into the living room, she wore a light blush.

"Uh, hey. I've been meaning to uh, talk with you...you know, about this engagement thing", Mugi's eyes flickered away from Ritsu's amber ones.

"Uh, oh...", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head.

The atmosphere was quite awkward, after the table/restaurant thing two days ago, Mugi and Ritsu completely ignored and avoided each other.

"Mind?"

Ritsu hummed and nodded, "Uh, well, no. Um just give me a minute, I wanna get into some comfortable clothing and then we could talk"

"Um, okay", Mugi shifted a bit from where she was standing.

"be right back", Ritsu walked past Mugi and to the stairs that led up to her room.

Mugi released a breath she didn't know she was holding, 'That was so...intense'

The blonde walked over to the couch where Ritsu was and put her bag on top of the coffee table, she didn't sit though, she walked to the kitchen and went to the fridge and got something to drink.

* * *

Ritsu hoped the stairs quickly, for some reason, her heart raced and thumped painfully in her chest.

'Calm down...', Ritsu thought to herself.

The dirty and lewd thoughts of getting frisky with Mugi was starting to plague her mind...the thought of undressing the innocent blonde and taking her on her table, No...anything really, the thought of just having sex with her was starting to drive her mad.

Ritsu began to sweat, she felt hot...uncomfortably hot, she made quick of changing clothes, she slipped into some sweats and a black sleeveless chopped sided shirt on.

The Teen swallowed hard.

'Fuck, something's...weird, would it be weird...to get physical with her at the moment, I want it, so badly'

"I can't control it"

Teenage hormones, honestly.

* * *

Mugi drank a glass of orange juice and put the glass in the sink, she then walked back to the living room.

she sighed and took off her blazer and bent foward to set her blazer on a coat hanger near the couch, just as she put the blazer there, arms wrapped around her from behind, Mugi couldn't help but yelp out.

"Uhh!?", Mugi stepped back a bit, her hands over the hands that were on her tummy, her cheeks heating up quickly, she knew who was behind her. "R-Ricchan?", Mugi sounded ever so innocent.

Ritsu's hands moved, but not off the blonde's body, she relocated them to the blonde's hips.

Mugi blushed furiously, 'What's she doing?', boting her lower lip again, she began to feel herself get hot, she was no doubt, getting aroused.

"Mugi, let's head to my room?", Ritsu spoke in such a strange tone, a bit huskily even.

The blonde shivered, she closed her legs a bit, knowing she was starting to get wet. she couldn't find it in her to speak out words, she merely nodded.

Ritsu's hands not leaving Mugi's hips.

"C'mon"

* * *

"Takeshi, How could you do that!", Seiko hissed out

The Tainaka male merely shrugged, not caring for what the woman had to say.

"Takeshi, answer me!"

"We've already went over this alright, Seiko, drop it.", Takeshi spoke firmly.

"Ritsu really liked that girl, that girl was humble and kind, she-"

"Isn't good enough for Ritsu", the Tainaka shook his head, "She's damaged goods"

Seiko scoffed, "What?, How could you say that"

"It's true, she's mute for god's sakes, Ritsu's basically talking to a wall when she speaks to the poor girl"

Seiko narrowed her eyes in disgust, "That girl's been through a lot"

"Yeah, and If Ritsu's smart enough, she'll obey me, Get a ring on Tsumugi and prevent That Akiyama girl from suffering more", Takeshi now gave Seiko his full attention, his eyes ever so...cold.

'He'd hurt her?', Seiko was in mere disbelief, it sounded like a threat against Mio.

"She's slightly above average, i'll give her that, but that doesn't mean she'll benefit Ritsu in the future, Mugi on the other hand, can give Ritsu the upper hand in becoming successful, Mugi'll submit to Ritsu. Akiyama seemed nice and all, but...I just can't let Ritsu settle for less."

Seiko frowned and got up from where she was sitting, she nodded her head and walked away from her husband.

'Poor Ricchan'

Takeshi shook his head, "It's her fault for hesitating, Seiko", the man said as his wife was walking away, "If Ritsu truly did love, Akiyama, she wouldn't have hesitated to say yes about Marrying the girl."

Seiko heard it, but kept walking and soon disappeared to the bedroom she shared with her husband.

The Tainaka man shrugged, "She wouldn't understand, I'd like to think she would."

Takeshi stood up from the chair he was in and stretched, "I should go check up and chat with the brat, make myself clear, Prohibit that infactuated idiot from getting close to Akiyama again."

'She shouldn't have hesitated the way she did.'

'I certainly didn't hesitate when I became engaged to Satomi'

* * *

"R-Ricchan?", Mugi stuttered out as both teens entered the Taller teen's bedroom.

Ritsu remained quiet, she pressed herself against the blonde. Mugi closed her eyes.

"Ricchan?", the blonde spoke once again.

Ritsu licked her lips hungrily, she spun the blonde around to face her, she was so turned on, she wanted the blonde at the moment.

Mugi unconsciously moaned, her eyes opening to meet amber lust filled eyes.

"Rits-", Mugi's words were silenced as lips pressed hard against hers.

'Ricchan', Mugi allowed her eyes to flutter shut, her lips moved against Ritsu's, all the worries she had earlier, completely disappeared, as she wrapped her arms around the Tainaka teen's neck.

Ritsu's hands didn't hesitate to wonder off, her hands quickly finding the blonde's perfect butt and cupping it with her hands.

"Mmm", Mugi moaned into Ritsu's mouth, Ritsu quickly took that chance to shove her tongue in.

Mugi gasped a bit this time, but complied and allowed the tongue to play with hers.

'Mugi'

Both teens were getting hotter and hotter as the room's temperature seemed to spike up.

Mugi moved her arms and her hands dipped a bit, she did something daring, yet pleasing to Ritsu, she removed her own shirt.

Ritsu groaned as Mugi did this. The blonde's eyes met Ritsu's, no words were being shared, just body language from now on, Mugi tossed the shirt and took Ritsu's hand into her own and led her to the bed. Ritsu's eyes were glued to the blonde.

'fuck'

Mugi swayed her hips a bit, they made it to the bed, she turned back and gave Ritsu a look, a look Ritsu still remembered what it meant.

'She wants me on the bed.'

Ritsu sat on the bed first, she looked up, Mugi slipped into her lap, Mugi's breasts in close proximity with Ritsu's face. Mugi hugged Ritsu, causing Ritsu's face to bury into her supple breasts.

Ritsu hugged the blonde back, she liked the feeling of the blond's soft chest...she felt warmth.

The lacy bra tickled Ritsu's cheeks a bit however, she pulled away, giving her best friend a glance, she let go of the blonde but kept her on her lap, but pushed herself back so she'd be a bit more on the bed, getting on her back so Mugi would straddle her.

Both teens searching each others eyes.

Mugi reaching down to lay her hands on the Tainaka's chest. she could feel Ritsu's heart thumping against her palm.

Ritsu's hands found there way to the blonde's hips again.

'Should I say something?', Mugi thought, she wanted to speak, but at the same time, she didn't want to.

The track star wanted this, she wanted to have sex with blonde once more, she didn't know why, but at the moment, she just wanted to feel her fingers curled up inside the blonde's warm core.

Ritsu ran her hands a bit up, she felt up the blonde's body, her curves, her ribs, then her breasts, she smiled when Mugi's breathing picked up a bit, her head falling back when Ritsu cupped her supple bosoms.

"Ahh~", Mugi moaned, her eye screwing shut.

Ritsu smirked even more, she groped her soon to be fiancé's chest.

"And that's with a bra on", Ritsu finally spoke.

Mugi blushed and gave the teen a pout, "Sh-Shut up"

Ritsu looked at the blonde dreamily, Lustfully, Not caring about her issues at the moment, "How wet are you?"

Mugi swallowed a moan, and began to lean down, a small smile tugging on her lips, she spoke into Ritsu's ear, "You'll have to fine out your self, _Ricchan_~"

The Tainaka chuckled a bit, "I'll find out alright", a hand already finding the zipper on the Kotobuki's skirt.

Mugi hummed and pulled away from Ritsu's ear only to lock lips with tawny haired teen.

Ritsu passionately returned the kiss, she made quick work of taking the skirt off, Mugi squirmed a bit to let it slide off her legs, Mugi now in just underwear, lacy underwear at that. Ritsu's hands freely running on her bottom, caressing the blonde's perfect butt, she'd squeeze it a bit as Mugi nipped a bit on her bottom lip.

'Ritsu's still in clothes, that's no good', the blonde pulled away, "Letting me be the dominant one?"

Ritsu smirked, "Oh, you like being dominated?", Ritsu made quick work on turning the tables, it was now the blond's back against the bed sheets, Ritsu's body resting in between the blonde's legs.

"Only when it's you, You're really good", Mugi admitted with a blush.

The Tainaka licked her lips and leaned down, but not to capture her childhood friend's lips, but to place her lips against the blonde's neck, she kissed lightly and suckled a bit.

"Ah, Ritsu~", Mugi shut her eyes, basking in the feeling of Ritsu kissing her neck.

Mugi felt her self get wetter, she knew she must have been soaked now.

Ritsu's lips were traveling south, Mugi's body trembled, The older teen's lips leaving a wet trail leading down her body. Mugi looked away, her head went to the side, her breathing picking up.

Ritsu's eyes however, were looking up at Mugi's reactions.

'It's been a while'

Ritsu made it to Mugi's core, she licked her lips and opened Mugi's legs wider, but Mugi closed them a bit out of reflex.

"It's just me"

Mugi's cheeks were tainted red, she bit her lip, when she felt Ritsu's lips press against her clothed sex.

Mugi arched a bit.

'She's soaked, she's totally ready', Ritsu couldn't help but grin Pridefully. 'I made her this way'

The Taller teen got up and closed Mugi's legs so she could removed the lacy pink panties, tossing them aside, a smirk plastered on her lips.

Mugi gasped when she felt the cool air brush her hot opening, "Ah~"

'She wants this so badly', Ritsu opened the girl's legs wide, the view of the cleanly shaven womanhood amazed her, it glistened with the blonde's wetness, the clitoris lightly swollen from arousal.

'Wow', Ritsu licked her lips and leaned forward, face to face with the blonde's precious spot, she could smell the wetness, a sweetish scent emitted from the womanhood, she made sure to lock the blonde's legs over her shoulders, she leaned in and pressed her lips against the wet warm flesh in between the blonde haired beauties' legs, just as Ritsu did this, Mugi moaned out loudly, her hands clutched the bed sheets tightly.

"Ahhh!~"

Ritsu held the Blonde firmly and began to work on the wet cunt, her tongue tasting the juices that flowed out of the blonde, a sweet-ish like taste, she groaned a bit, her tongue dipping inside of the wet cunt, Mugi arched up she moaned out Ritsu's name, gasping slightly.

"(Knock) (Knock) (Knock)", Knocking on the bedroom door, interrupted the two teens.

Mugi's eyes snapped open, she gasped weakly and pulled sheets over her body.

"Oi, Ritsu, drop what ever your doing with your_ fiancé_ for a bit, you'll have all the time for those _activities_ _once you're married_, I wanna chat with you for a bit", a male's sarcastic voice spoke up from the other side of the door.

Ritsu groaned in frustration, 'What the hell does he want?', "give me a minute"

Mugi blushed furiously, the entire engagement situation soon came back to her mind.

Ritsu licked her lips and got up from the bed, heading towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

The blonde laid down on the bed, her cheeks all red from embarrassment, she closed her legs.

"I'll be back", Ritsu said as she walked back to Mugi and kissed her on the lips, Mugi closed her eyes and brought a hand up to cup her childhood friend's cheek, she added a bit of tongue, making it quick though.

Both pulled away, lips a reddish color, slightly swollen.

"Right", The blonde blushed.

* * *

_Even though they kiss and do sexual things, they still considered themselves to be friends still, maybe a bit more, Friends with benefits, best friends. Even being engaged now, something between them didn't change, Mugi did acknowledge her feelings for Ritsu, but now, she had a new set of feelings growing towards someone else, and she wanted Ritsu to end up with the ravenette. though they were in the process of having sex at the moment, it was just them venting their stress. It wasn't really unusual, Mugi and Ritsu both knew they weren't going to marry, they were going to fight this off somehow._

_The rebelliousness part of breaking this engagement, will serve to bring pain to all those involved, but it'll go to prove something if Ritsu and Mugi can manage to puch through it._

_Ritsu will prove something, but it'll cost her dearly._

_Mio's decision to allow the Tainaka back in her life will also affect everything._

_Mugi's soft nature must harden if she is to stand up to her father._

_The three are bound to suffer hardships from now forward._

_not just the three though, their other friends will join in eventually and help as much as they can._

_Is love worth more than Money?_

**_It's all Blood, Sweat and Tears from now on._**

* * *

Wooohooo!

Zamn!

15th chappy out, I feel like I've been taking too much time to complete this one and the other fic, "My Heart Belongs To Only one person", that one's almost done, This fic however...whale...ummm...It's not even close.

D:

xD

Hope y'all liked this chapter tho, and the fic in general.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Reply to review:

**RitsuAmberEyes: **The uncle lives else where, Mio lives alone, when ever he was drunk, he'd come over to Mio's place and abuse her (Not Sexually), he'd get drunk on Tuesdays or Fridays, sometimes, other days. but since Ritsu came into her life, Mio's been staying with Ritsu for those days to avoid seeing her uncle, and he'll be coming back by the way...soon.

**Rebecca59blake: **Thanks

All others reviewers, thanks for dropping a review, it helps let me how I'm doing and all.

Feel free to P.M me or just drop a review if you have any questions and all.

* * *

Till next time, Bye!


	16. Chapter 16 Hard words and Desire

Here's an update!

* * *

Hope y'all like this chapter!

* * *

I Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make.

* * *

"I'm glad you two seem to be getting along", The Tainaka man smirked, knowing full what kind of activities were taking place inside his kid's room.

Ritsu rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"What's up with the sudden visit?"

The Tainaka man sighed he leaned on a wall and looked at Ritsu, "I heard you and Tsumugi weren't talking as of_ that_ day, I just wanted to see what was going on, but it seems whatever happened, got cleared out between you two."

'I don't even know why myself. it's still hanging in the air', "Yeah, something like that."

"Something like that?", Takeshi frowned a bit.

Ritsu groaned a bit frustrated, she wanted her father to take his leave so she could continue where she left off, she was stressed and maybe even a bit sexually frustrated, she needed to spend this time with Mugi. "Alright, is that it, cause in all honesty, You know I hate to be interrupted", the teen spoke a bit rushed.

The man hummed a grinned a bit, 'I used to hate that too', "One more thing than...About _Akiyama_."

Ritsu's heart thumped fast in her chest, "What? What about her?", she asked a bit frantically.

Takeshi put his hands out in a 'calm down' type of way, "Nothing much, calm down, just...I don't want you around her anymore ok, you do that, and she'll be okay, I'll make sure of that."

Ritsu scoffed a bit, "What do you mean by that? are you threatening me with her safety or something?", Ritsu gritted her teeth, "Fucking asshole, you hurt her, I swear to god...I swear to god...", Ritsu clenched her fists.

Takeshi nodded, "You know I couldn't careless about others, and if I have to throw her out cause you're acting like some Horny Love struck Idiot, then I will"

Ritsu stepped forward, but she was quickly stopped when a pulled her back by her arm.

"Stop, Ritsu".

Ritsu turned back, "Mugi?"

The blonde however, didn't look at Ritsu, but at her father, "Not to be rude of anything Takeshi-Kun, But...Don't you think you're being harsh, maybe even, a bit too..."

Takeshi's eyes softened, "Oh Tsumugi...You wouldn't understand-"

"Understand what, just what is there to, understand? All you're doing is pushing your only child away."

"Tsumugi, i'd like it if you would stay out of this, Your father isn't much pleased with you-"

"I'm just doing my job, Takeshi-kun, I can't stay out of it", Mugi cut her father in-law to be's sentence off.

Takeshi hummed with a frowned.

Mugi's lips curled up a bit, into a strange devious smirk, "After all, Ritsu's my fiancé and spouse to be right,_ It's my job to support her through anything_"

Ritsu's eyes widened a bit, 'M-Mugi'

Takeshi brought a hand up to his chin, he smiled towards the blonde, 'Clever, very clever. Her and Ritsu mixed up on the same side is kinda...Scary', "I guess you're right...Taking your job seriously I see, well, _it'll soon become a life time job, Tsumugi_."

Mugi nodded, "It'd be nice if you don't harm our friends...I may not look like I can do much at this point, But you'd be surprised"

'Threatening my father, she's playing with fire', Ritsu was baffled.

Takeshi nodded his head, "Fine...Just as long as the ring gets put onto your finger, I'm all compromised to this."

The blonde nodded.

"Marriage isn't always about marrying for love, a life lesson both of you should learn. But you two get along well anyways, The both of you will learn to grow on each other easily", Takeshi spoke one last time, he turned his back to head towards the door and leave.

Ritsu bit her bottom lip, "You never loved mom...", the teen spoke softly and saddened.

Takeshi paused quickly, he front foot had yet to touch the floor. he clenched his teeth, balling up his fists. he was going to turn around and scold his child, but, what good would it make?. he instead relaxed and sighed out and silently, continued on his way out, but not before hearing what Mugi had to say as well.

_"You're a hard man Takeshi-kun, but even hard men have weaknesses",_ the blonde spoke with slight venom.

Takeshi ignored it and opened the front door and left as it closed behind him. a thought dominating his mind.

'Both of them aren't playing by my rules'

* * *

The Akiyama sat into the bath tub, she had cleansed herself properly and decided that she needed a soothing warm bath.

'Ritsu', Mio closed her eyes as she hugged her knees up to her chest, she missed her lover so much...wait, they weren't lovers anymore...

'I miss her so much, she made me feel so...safe and loved', Mio bit he bottom lip, 'It was all a lie though, for all I know, she was cheating on me with...', Mio frowned heavily, she trusted the blonde, she always allowed Ritsu to go off with Mugi whenever Mugi had Invited her to something.

'Ritsu did spend a lot of time alone with her...', the Ravenette hugged her knees tightly to her chest, the thought of being cheated on...by her first lover, was a hard pill to swallow.

Then again, 'It makes sense anyways, i'm not good enough for her, Ritsu's all high in status, her father's also a respectable man...I-'

"Mio-chan?", two familiar voices.

Mio cocked an eyebrow up.

"I think she's in the bath, Azusa", Yui said.

"Yeah she is", Azusa answered her lover.

Azusa opened the bathroom door and saw Mio in the bath.

"Ah, sorry to bother, Mio-chan, I...I just wanted to check up on you."

Mio nodded and signaled her childhood friend to come in.

Azusa nodded and walked in, "Mind if Yui comes in too?"

Mio nodded with a smile

"Can I?"

"Yeah, she's fine with it"

Yui waved at Mio and walked in with her lover.

Azusa handed Mio a notepad a pencil.

"How're you holding up?", Azusa asked.

Yui sat down on the tub's edge and pulled Azusa into her lap.

"Y-Yui!", Azusa yelped out, red faced.

Mio smiled, 'I'm so happy for Azusa'.

Yui smiled, "What?"

"What if we would've fallen in the tub with Mio?", Azusa pouted.

Yui Smiled, "Then we would've been wet"

Mio smiled and laughed internally.

Azusa got off from her lover's lap and blushed, "I came here to talk to Mio-chan, leave you distracting me"

Yui huffed, "Awww, but-"

"No buts", Azusa huffed.

"Fine, Fine, see ya' later, Mio-chan"

Mio waved with a smile

Azusa sighed when Yui left the bathroom.

"She's a handful honestly, but...I really do have strong feelings for her.", Azusa said with a blush.

Mio leaned back in her tub and picked up the notepad, she began to write.

"You're really lucky Azusa, she really likes you, you know."

Azusa blushed, but at the same time, she felt slight anger towards her two senpais, Ritsu for breaking her best friend's heart and Mugi for sleeping with Ritsu.

"Mio-chan, you'll find someone who'll truly love and accept you, someone who'll respect you", Azusa said.

Mio's eye watered up, she closed her eyes.

"Ritsu didn't deserve you, you could do better-"

Mio scribbled on the notepad, "I can't! I could only open up to her, I loved her!", tears now flowing freely down her rosy cheeks.

Azusa sighed, 'Mio really did, I could see it, and I thought I saw it in Ritsu-senpai too'

* * *

Mugi moaned loudly.

Ritsu kissed down her throat heavily, she groped the blonde roughly.

After Takeshi's departure, Ritsu grabbed the blonde roughly and started to continue where they had left off.

"Ritsu!~", Mugi yelped out when she felt Ritsu tug the skirt roughly, the skirt falling down to her feet.

"Ritsu, what's gotten into you?", Mugi yelped out once again when she felt Ritsu nip at her throat.

"Shut up", Ritsu commanded.

Mugi was a bit taken aback by Ritsu's tone.

'Ritsu'

The Tainaka lifted the blonde up, so that the blonde's legs could wrap around her waist, and Mugi did just that.

Ritsu carried the blonde back to the room.

"Ritsu", Mugi moaned out when she felt Ritsu suckle spots on her throat lightly.

as the two teens entered the bedroom, Ritsu shut the door behind her with her foot and she walked over to the bed and placed the blonde back on the bed with herself placed inbetween Mugi's legs.

both locked in a passionate make out session.

The taller teen's hands unclasped the blonde's bra, Mugi hummed and shrugged to get the bra off, when Ritsu tugged at it.

"You were gentle earlier, why so rough now?", Mugi panted out as she broke the kiss.

Ritsu didn't answer, she instead leaned down and rained kisses against the blonde's exposed supple luscious breasts.

Mugi's nipples hardening, she moaned when she felt Ritsu's finger push her panties aside to expose her warm opening.

"Ahhh~".

Ritsu took a nipple into her mouth and inserted a finger into the blonde.

"Ahhh!~", the blonde moaned out loudly

Ritsu closed her eyes and focused on pleasuring the blonde, she curled her finger a bit inside the warm core.

Mugi opened her legs wider, her hands finding Ritsu's head, she tugged and dug her fingers into the messy tawny hair.

The taller teen then inserted another finger and began to thrust in slowly, she moved in and out, the blonde's love juices spilling out, coating the tainaka's other fingers and her palm.

"Fuck, You're so wet, Mugi", Ritsu groaned a bit as she rolled her tongue around the pink erect nipple.

Mugi nodded her head, her eyes fluttered shut, "Ahhh~"

"I've missed this", Ritsu admitted.

The blonde's eyes opened, she blushed furiously...

"Ahnn~, I-I've missed this as well", Mugi moaned slightly, Lust dripping from her tone.

The pink nipple popping out from between Ritsu's lips, Ritsu looked up from between Mugi's chest, "I...I..."

Mugi smiled lightly, her eyes brightening, she brought her hands out from Ritsu's hair and she caressed Ritsu's face.

Ritsu pulled her fingers out from the blonde's dripping cunt, Mugi whimpered softly.

"Ahhnn~ You?", Mugi locked eyes with Ritsu.

"I Love You"

Mugi blushed hard, "I Love you too"

Ritsu smiled and leaned forward and captured her best friend's lips with her own, Ritsu kissed her passionately.

Mugi cupped Ritsu's face into her hands, she moaned, enjoying the way they shared saliva each time their tongues swirled around each others.

The blonde huffed as she broke the kiss, she starred deep into the Tainaka's amber golden eyes, her hands dipped down, they stopped at her chest...

She pushed away.

"I know you love me, and I love you too, but..."

"Both of us love someone else more". Ritsu finished Mugi's sentence.

Mugi nodded as tears began to form on the corner of her eyes, "Maybe if those two wouldn't have come into our lives, we...we-"

"We would've stayed together.", Ritsu said as she began to get off of the blonde.

"Yeah...", Mugi chuckled, tears now flowing down her cheeks as she pulled up the bed sheets to cover her nude form.

Ritsu licked her lips, not meeting Mugi's gaze.

"Maybe...it's not even Love", Mugi said, "We've had sex multiple times, we just got attracted to each other because of it, we liked how we preformed on each other."

Ritsu nodded, "Maybe"

"Not once have we...Made love", Mugi sniffled a bit.

The Tainaka finally turned to her best friend, "It was just the sex huh..."

"Yeah...pretty much", Mugi couldn't help but chuckle softly, "It was all fake, just desire...But, you know what isn't desire?", Mugi questioned.

Ritsu's eyebrow cocked up, "W-What?"

"Your love for Mio-chan", Mugi said with a smile

Ritsu stood up quick, 'Fuck, I was so distracted by Mugi I forgot to check up on Mio!'

"Go get her", Mugi said.

Ritsu got out of the bed but turned back to Mugi one last time, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Ricchan...You and Me crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed so long ago, it's about time we grow out of this phase and move forward, Go get Mio-chan back, I have some things I have to get done myself."

"Hai, Thanks, for everything Mugi."

"yeah, Yeah, get out of here already, I need to get into my clothing and go myself."

Ritsu grinned widely, "Hai", Ritsu quickly stepped towards Mugi planted one last kiss against those pink soft lips, she backed away and left sprinting out the room.

Mugi licked her lips, "Desire on her part, but it wasn't really that for me...", The blonde sat up on the bed, she touched the sheets one last time and got out of the bed, the sheets falling from her body, she walked to the shower to shower and do what she's been wanting to do for quite some time.

"I need to talk with Ui after"

* * *

Whale, that's that, hope y'all liked this chapter.

* * *

reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next update, bye!


	17. Chapter 17 Trust Issues

Here's another update!

* * *

I Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make.

* * *

Yui sighed, she knew all about these things, save for the engagement thing...She swore Ritsu said Mugi and her weren't together, and that they stopped having sex.

"Ritsu, you idiot"

"Yui", Azusa called out to Yui.

"Hmm?", Yui hummed as she turned back. "Ah, Hey Mio-chan"

Mio waved.

Azusa smiled and walked towards where her lover was seated.

Yui smiled when Azusa sat in her lap.

Mio smiled and sat across from the two lovers, she took hold of the remote control and turned the flat screens tv on.

Yui and Azusa cuddled into each other, but soon the mood was broken by the ringing of the door bell.

Mio cocked an eyebrow up.

Both Yui and Azusa looked at each other.

'Tuesday', Mio stood up, her heart racing, afraid that her friends would be caught up in her family issue.

"i'll get it", Yui said as Azusa got off her lap.

"Senpai"

Mio nodded frantically, almost scared.

"Mio-chan is something wrong?"

Mio bit her bottom lip.

The bell rang again.

Azusa told Yui to get it.

Mio step forward but Azusa stopped her, "Mio-chan's what's wrong?"

Mio nodded not wanting to share.

'Only Ritsu knew'

Yui sighed and walked over to the door, curious as to what's got Mio shaken up...She turned the door knob and opened it, she came face to face with a certain track and field runner.

"Y-Yui, 'Sup"

Yui hummed, "'Sup"

Ritsu awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, the sun was already setting, it was already passed 5:30.

'Mio scared of Ritsu?'. "What's up?", Yui asked

"Uh, um, I wanted to see Mio."

"I don't think she wants to see you, Ritsu"

Ritsu cringed a bit, "Yui"

"How could you hurt her...she's been through enough already-"

"You don't even know what happened", Ritsu hissed out a bit, she reached forward and grabbed Yui by the collar of the shirt, "My dad just doesn't want me with Mio, he dislikes her cause she's not what he wants her to be for me"

Yui gritted her teeth and grabbed Ritsu's shoulders. "That's it? she knows you slept with Mugi-chan-"

"He was referring to that time before, Yui", Ritsu shoved in a bit.

Yui shoved back, btoh teens were getting slightly rougher.

"Let me see her will ya', Yui, I love her!, I want to fix things!", Ritsu growled and shoved in to the house completely, Yui and her hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Azusa and Mio btoh got freaked out and ran to see what had happened.

"Asshole, just so you could hurt her again!", Yui got Ritsu in a head lock"

Ritsu grunted and tried to break free from Yui while trying not to hurt her.

"get off!"

Azusa and Mio both not knowing what to do, stood by.

"For what!? So you could hurt Mio all over again.", Yui grunted as she pulled Ritsu back, in an attempt to get the teen out of the house.

Ritsu gritted her teeth and used her skills against her close friend, "Gomen, Yui"

Yui hummed, but before she could say anything, she was already on the floor on her back.

The taller teen huffed and ran a hand through her messy hair.

Azusa got to her lovers side.

"Yui"!

Yui groaned and got up again, she glared at Ritsu.

Mio held a hand to her chest.

"I'm not here to pick anything, I just wanted to see Mio", Ritsu said, her eyes quickly falling onto the Akiyama.

"For what?", Yui asked as she dusted herself.

"Personal reasons okay, I just need to see that she was safe and okay"

Mio's facial features softened, 'She...was worried'

Azusa looked over to her best friend.

Mio nodded.

Azusa stopped Yui from getting closer to the Tainaka, "Let's go, Yui"

"What? Why?"

"they have things they have to talk about", Azusa said.

"Fine", Yui grunted and spit out a few last words to the tawny haired teen, "hurt her again, I swear i'll make you eat dirt."

Ritsu wore a straight face, as the two teens walked past her and out the front door.

"I...I should have told you about me and Mugi...I'm sorry for not doing so."

Mio frowned at the mention of this and turned away and began to walk towards the living room.

Ritsu swallowed hard and she followed, "I really am sorry, listen, if you think I cheated on you, you're wrong, me and Mugi had done it before you and me met."

Mio sat on the couch and picked up the notepad and pencil Azusa had given to her at first.

"Oh? and? you expect me to believe you?"

Ritsu sat next to Mio, "Mio, I love you, I just...about this entire thing, me and Mugi getting engaged, me and her don't want this. I want to be with you, she wants to be with someone else."

Mio's heart thumped, her eyes tearing up.

"I love you Mio, I was afraid that...you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life with me, I hesitated, I admit that...I was scared."

Mio licked her lips, she wanted so badly to forgive the Tainaka and continue where they left off.

"But...what about you father?", the notepad read.

"Fuck that guy, I want to be with you, I...I want you to marry me. I want to know if you'd still be with me after I've broken the engagement"

Ritsu closed in on the fragile Akiyama, their knees touched, she turned her body towards Mio.

"Mio, I...Really do love you", Ritsu licked her lips and softened her facial features, leaned forward, her lips grazed Mio's.

Mio closed her eyes, the notepad and pencil falling to the floor.

'I...I love you too idiot, I love you so much', tears now rolled down Mio's rosy cheeks.

The teens both engaged in simple kissing, Ritsu now fully pressed her lips softly against Mio's. Mio allowed her eyes to flutter shut, she brought her hands up to cup Ritsu's face.

'I act tough, I act like I ain't afraid of my dad, but I really am...If I want to protect what I have with Mio, then I have to throw that fear away.'

Ritsu hesitantly wrapped an arm around the Akiyama, she slipped her tongue, her tongue poked Mio's lower lip, asking for entrance.

Mio opened her eyes and pulled away instead of letting the kiss get deeper.

Ritsu felt her heart ache suddenly, 'she...she doesn't...'

"Don't get the wrong idea...it's just...I want to move to the room", Mio held the notepad in Ritsu's field of vision.

Ritsu blushed, 'R-Room? As in...B-B-Bed room', "Uh, okay"

Mio smiled lightly as she took Ritsu's hand into her own, a blush colored her cheeks.

'Mugi and her had slept together...is it bad that I feel the need to try and impress Ritsu.'

* * *

"Geez", Yui rubbed her shoulder

Azusa rolled her eyes, "You should control yourself"

Yui sighed, "She hurt Mio-chan's feelings"

"they need to patch things up, Mio loves that Idiot.", Azusa explained.

"Ritsu's nice but...what about her father, her father's the real danger here"

Azusa nodded, "Yeah, but I'm sure When they get through with patching things up, Mugi and Ritsu will explain a bit more to us."

Yui hummed.

"Proba-Hey! watch it!", Yui grunted when her shoulder collided with a stumbling man's.

Yui turned back and so did Azusa, "A drunk", Azusa mumbled with narrowed eyes...'He looks familiar'

"What's up?", Yui asked as she saw how Azusa observed the man a bit longer.

"It's...nothing"

Yui yawned, "Ok"

* * *

Ui sighed heavily, she had her head down on her study desk.

'Oneechan's probably gonna stay with Azusa-chan...'

Ui stood in place, her head flat on the desk, bangs covered her vision.

"I'm such a kid..."

The younger Hirasawa didn't have much to do, her older sister was out with her girlfriend, she didn't have homework either, and Jun was out with her family.

Ui rose her head from the desk and decided she'd make something simple for herself to eat, she slipped her slippers back on as she got off the computer chair and walked out of her room.

"Hmm, what should I make?", Ui mumbled to herself as she observed simple things to make.

"Chicken teriyaki wouldn't be so bad-"

the ring of the house's door bell broke Ui's train of thought.

"Hmm, who could that be?", Ui asked her self, she put a booklet down and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?", Ui asked before opening the door.

"Um, Tsumugi", Mugi's soft voice reached Ui's ears

Ui blushed and stepped away from the door for a moment...'Senpai...what could she be here for?'

Ui shook her head and just reached forward to turn the door knob, she opened the door.

"S-Senpai, hey"

The blonde haired teen bowed, "Gomen, for coming unannounced and all."

Ui swallowed and nodded, "It's okay, Um...C-Come in Senpai."

Mugi nodded and went into the house.

Ui gave Mugi some guest slippers, "Here, um, put them on"

Mugi nodded, she took off her shoes and slipped her feet into the soft slippers. Mugi wore entirely different clothing from earlier, she had taken some clothing from Ritsu, Grey Nike Sweats, an open black zip up Nike sweater, a tucked in white V-neck short sleeved shirt.

Ui walked Mugi to the living room.

"Um, would you like some tea? refreshment?"

Mugi nodded, "No thank you, Um...Actually, I didn't come for tea and refreshments...I came for another reason"

Ui cocked an eyebrow up and sat down on the couch across from Mugi.

"Oh?"

The blonde smiled lightly, "Ui-san, I've been meaning to have a talk with you for quite a while."

Ui blushed, "O-Oh...uh, um", Ui stuttered not knowing what to say.

Mugi got up from where she was sitting, she wore a strange smile, a little sway of the hips as she walked over to where Ui was.

'S-Senpai', Ui felt herself begin to sweat and get nervous.

'She's so naïve and cute', The blonde sat down next to the nervous Hirasawa.

Ui blushed, the smell of Mugi's shampoo reached her nose, 'she smells so good.'

"Ui-san", Mugi spoke in a strange sensual tone.

Ui clenched her fists, she trembled slightly.

"W-What?"

Mugi giggled sweetly, "You're so cute, Ui-san"

Ui felt her ears burn, "Uh Um..Urrm"

Mugi reached forward and cupped the younger girl's cheek.

"So Innocent really, just like your older sister, it's so adorable"

Their eyes locking, Ui felt very hot, Mugi leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Ui's.

'I remember Ricchan used to be this way before, all shy and timid when we first kissed and had sex.'

"T-Tsumugi-senpai?", Ui's shoulders trembled.

Mugi's eyes shun with lust, "Just Mugi", The blonde said as she leaned in and closed the gap between their lips

Ui blushed furiously, she couldn't help but close her eyes, her entire body shaking.

Mugi smiled and broke the kiss, she observed Ui's face.

"You're so cute, _Ui. _Honestly", Mugi chuckled lightly, seeing how red faced Ui was.

"S-Senpai...what...what was that?"

Mugi smiled, "Hmm, I don't know, you tell me."

Ui blushed for the hundredth time, "W-Why'd you kiss me?", Ui felt hurt...she stood up, "What about Ritsu-senpai?"

Mugi gasped, 'They told her?', Mugi got up as well, "Me and her are nothing, our parents are forcing us to get married, it's not something we want.", the blonde explained.

Ui looked away, "What am I to you, a toy-"

"No! that's not it at all, I really like you Ui-san, I've been meaning to tell you for quite sometime now, but then this entire mess came up and me and Ritsu were both put in bad positions."

Ui looked at her senpai, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I...I want to spend time with you, just us...I like you, I really do, you're cute and mature at the same time, yet, you're also a tad bit gullible too..no offense", Mugi blushed now.

Ui rubbed the back of her head, "Uh, non-taken"

"Give me a chance, give us a chance, please, Ritsu and me really are nothing, you could go and ask her if you'd like, she's busy trying to fix her relationship with Mio-chan, her father just wants to separate them, and my father will try and do the same to us, but I won't let that happen...I promise."

Ui observed her senpai, Mugi seemed to be telling the truth, "Senpai...I...um, I do feel the same I just, I'm not sure if..-"

"I wouldn't hurt you, you're really nice, it'd be a bit different considering all the assholes I've given a shot to." 'Besides Ritsu', Mugi had indeed went out with a few people, but she was never satisfied with them, they weren't her type, she'd always find herself in Ritsu's bed not too long after, but she felt differently about Ui.

"Fine I guess, but...you'll have to show me reason to trust you", Ui spoke.

Mugi nodded, "I will, I mean...Ritsu will give me a ring not too long from now, but it's all just for show, me and Ritsu will better explain things if we can get together as a group"

Ui nodded, "Right."

"I'll be talking to Ritsu about getting Mio on board with this issue, we want to make it clear that we aren't anything, we're just, childhood friends"

* * *

_Mugi and Ritsu are both trying to get their friends on the same page as them, they want to prove that they aren't about to get married to each other willingly, they want to put up a fight._

_And they will, but at what cost?_

* * *

Whale, hope y'all liked this chapter as well.

Thanks to those whom have taken their time to drop a review!.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next time, bye!


	18. Chapter 18 Engaged!

Here's an Update

* * *

I Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make.

* * *

Mio closed her eyes.

Ritsu smirked as she hovered above the Akiyama.

Mio sighed lightly and opened her eyes, her steel grey eyes gazed deeply into golden eyes.

both teens were on Mio's bed, Ritsu wore a cheeky smile.

"You want this?"

The Tainaka Heir's body resting in between Mio's legs, Mio blushed furiously.

The Akiyama brought a hand up to Ritsu's cheek, she caressed the cheek softly, the pad of her thumb caressing ever so softly.

Mio merely nodded her head, but Ritsu saw fear clearly.

Ritsu smiled softly and leaned down and took her lover's lips into her own, she pecked Mio's lips multiple times, enjoying each time her lips made contact with Mio's.

The Akiyama teen melted into the kisses, she reciprocated them, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, eyes closed.

'Ritsu'

The older teen pulled away and got off of Mio, and got beside the younger girl.

Mio gave Ritsu a confused look.

"Don't force yourself, I want us to share a good first time.", Ritsu smiled and gave Mio a peck on the lips.

Mio blushed, a part of her felt ashamed for stalling so long.

Ritsu hugged Mio close, "I Don't need sex to want to be with you, Mio. I came to fix us okay, I didn't have intentions of sleeping with you"

Mio sighed and nodded her head, she rested her hand against Ritsu's tummy, she liked their current position very much.

"I really want us to work out, Mio. I've never felt this strongly about a woman before, i want us to be able to move further"

Mio looked at Ritsu, Ritsu gave Mio a loving smile.

'I want us to work out too, Ritsu. I love you so much, I don't why'

Mio leaned forward and initiated a make out session, Ritsu complied and allowed Mio to take over for a bit.

Mio shifted on the bed and straddled the Track star, she wore the blush cutely, she pushed strands of her hair to the back of her ear, she leaned down and took Ritsu's lips into her own this time, Mio showing her more dominate side this time.

The Tainaka allowed this, she brought her hands up and ran them along Mio's thighs and bottom.

Mio's hands cupped Ritsu's face, her tongue played against the older teen's tongue, Mio smiled lightly when she felt Ritsu's throat vibrate with a groan.

'there's no one else i'd rather be with'

'I love Mio, I'm going to fix things, I won't let My old man mess things up'

Ritsu hummed lightly.

Both teens were getting frisky, but before it could turn into something more intimate, a thud broke the girls apart.

Mio looked at her door, it remained closed.

Ritsu looked as well, she looked down to the floor and saw a shadow move from under the door, Ritsu shifted a bit, "Mio, get off for a bit", Ritsu whispered and got out of the bed.

Mio had a feeling of who it was, she grabbed Ritsu's arm and shook her head.

'It's that damn bastard isn't it?". Ritsu questioned Mio.

Mio nodded.

"Tsk, Fuck that guy", Ritsu frowned and looked at the corner of Mio's room, a metal bat stood against the wall.

Mio saw this and felt fear fill her, she picked her phone up and began to text Azusa.

Ritsu went for the bat, and grabbed it, "Stay here, I'm gonna check it out"

Mio swallowed hard, she knew that no matter what she did, it wouldn't stop Ritsu.

Mio did, however, text her Friend.

Ritsu sighed and walked to the door, she reached out and touched the door knob, she turned it and opened the door slightly, but as she did, the door smashed opened before Ritsu could react, Ritsu was rammed into the bedroom and onto the rub.

"Well if it isn't that brat from last time.", the man growled

Ritsu grunted.

Mio's eyes widened in fear, she felt her heart fall to her stomach

Ritsu gritted her teeth and shoved forwards, the man fell off but tackled her back to the floor, his body being more heavier then hers, he was starting to over power her.

"My, My, My, A girl are you?", the man chuckled evilly.

Ritsu grunted, her face red with how much she was forcing herself to take, "F-Fuck off!"

The man growled and rose his fist, and struck down with force, punching Ritsu hard enough to induce a nasty nose bleed, her cheek immediately swelling.

"URGH!", Ritsu kicked with all her strength and got the man in his balls.

"FUCKER!". Ritsu got out from under the man and began to kick the man repeatedly.

Mio looked was biting her bottom lips nervously, her hand covering her mouth as she saw Ritsu's blood dripping off her chin and onto the carpet.

'Hurry!'. Mio got off her bed and stood by.

"Stay out of this Mio!", Ritsu commanded

Mio's body shook with fear.

"Fucking Bitch!", Mio's uncle took hold of one of Ritsu's feet and pulled hard, causing Ritsu to fall once more, Mio's uncle took this opportunity to strike, he unleashed a barrage of punches onto the girl beneath him, overpowering Ritsu.

Ritsu blocked, her arms taking the damage.

"Tsk, You Brat, this'll teach you to mess with me!", The man pummeled on the girl.

Mio couldn't take it anymore, she intervened and took the bat into her hands, she shook with anxiousness and lifted the bat over her head, she was hesitant.

'This is what you deserve', Mio brought the bat down, sadly, it wasn't enough, but it was enough to piss off the man further.

"AHHHH! BITCH!", the man turned to Mio and charged at her, he pushed her to the floor, Mio tried running away, But her grabbed her leg and she fell.

'Ahhh', Mio kicked her legs to try and break free.

Ritsu huffed and rolled to her tummy, she got to her feet and jumped on the man's back, she pulled him along and they both fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Ritsu was trying to retrain the man, she gritted her teeth roughly as she wrapped herself around the man.

"Fuck!"

Mio stood up and panted, she was going to reach for her phone once more, but as she was going to get it, her friends had came rushing up the stairs and poured into the bedroom.

Mio looked up and saw a certain blonde run ahead of the others.

"Ritsu!", Mugi yelled out as she grunted, the blonde frowned heavily.

Ritsu loosened, she knew Mugi would take it well from here.

"UUFFF!", Mio's uncle elbowed Ritsu's ribs heavily and he got up, but as he got to one knee, Mugi stepped forward and kicked the man in his jaw, causing him to double over, then the man was going to try once more to get up, but Mugi stomped his knee out then she hovered over the man and sat on his chest, with a fist, she punched the man's shoulders quickly, making him more immobile.

Ritsu huffed, she knew that in hand to hand combat, Mugi was actually well off, she usually did well in immbolizing her offenders.

"ACCK!", the man grunted as her felt his shoulders not following his commands.

Mugi felt that it wasn't enough however, seeing Ritsu hurt made her mad.

all in the room fell in shock, seeing the gentle blonde kick ass was very unusual.

The Blonde decided it'd be more better to make the man suffer, Mugi huffed and began to attack his pressure points, the man yelled out in pain as Mugi's nails dig deep into the mans shoulders.

Ritsu's eyes narrowed in slight surprise, "That's enough, Mugi"

Mugi didn't heed the command, she kept a dark frown on her face. she stopped but only to punch the man in face continuously in a fit of anger.

Mio swallowed, she wouldn't have ever thought Mugi would react like this.

Yui and Azusa were both baffled, Ui on the other hand was very perplexed.

"You Scum, I can have you killed for what you've done!", Mugi's voice broke.

Ritsu saw what Mugi was doing and got up, she got the blonde and hugged her from behind, she lifted Mugi off the beaten man.

"Mugi, I'm fine", Ritsu kept her arms around the blonde, not sure if it was safe to let Mugi go just yet.

Mugi shivered in Ritsu's arms.

Ritsu sighed out and both teens dropped to their knees, Mugi turned around and hugged Ritsu.

"I got so worried! I thought-"

"I'm fine, Mugi, calm down okay."

Mugi held Ritsu tightly.

usually it was Ritsu to protect Mugi, but as it was, Mugi was able to help Ritsu when she needed it the most.

Mio observed the scene between the two, she felt this strange feeling in her chest.

Ui also felt strange, awkward even.

Yui and Azusa both looked at each other.

Mugi huffed out and wiped her eyes, she stood up with Ritsu.

"So?", Yui spoke awkwardly.

Ritsu sighed out her nose and mouth covered in blood, but it was all from her nose.

Mugi turned to Ritsu and inspected the nose, she touched it and pinched it to see if it was broken somehow.

Mio got up with Azusa's help.

Mugi sighed, "Thank god, it's not broken, but your cheek's bound to look nasty."

Ritsu felt her cheeks warm up. "Yeah"

Amber eyes shot to Ravenette.

Mugi followed her childhood friends eyes. she broke the physical contact and gave Mio an apologetic look.

"What do we do now?", Azusa asked, she knew she recognized the man after all.

Ritsu gave Mio a small smile, "You okay, Mio?"

Mio nodded and looked away.

Mugi felt awkward, she sighed. "Ritsu's my childhood friend, I don't want you all to think wrong."

Everyone looked at Mugi.

Mugi wore a plain look, she crossed her arms over her busty chest, "We've been through moments like this, It was natural for me to have reacted like that."

Ritsu nodded, "We were trained in combat, just in case. well, I got creamed for underestimating. Mugi usually goes for take outs.", Ritsu explained.

everyone all felt the air clear out.

Mio still felt useless however, she felt like she should have done more to help her lover.

'I couldn't do much but run.'

The Blonde looked to the man, 'I should have that guy killed'

"We should get the cops here", Yui suggested.

Mugi looked away and muttered, only Ritsu got it.

"No Mugi", Ritsu looked at her blond haired friend.

"Fine, but we'll get this pig behind some damn bars."

* * *

After the ordeal, Mio's uncle was put behind bars, Ritsu made sure that her father was to not find out, Mugi kept it a secret from hers as well. however, the two teens would have to explain better the situation to the group.

"So?"

"Me and Ritsu messed around before, but that was before. Ritsu's committed to Mio, And I'm...well, trying to get someone to trust me. both of us don't want this thing to seal, our fathers threw us together because they felt like they could control us better that way."

Mio listened.

Ritsu nodded, "My dad's been wanting me to get a ring around a woman for quite sometime now, and now that we're almost gonna graduate, the pressure's getting higher. he had been bringing women in to see which one i'd like better, but as it was, I just didn't find myself being with any of them for the rest of my life."

Yui and Azusa both hummed.

Ui sat with arms crossed over her chest.

"But, then Mio came along, Y'know, and I fell kinda hard, and well...my father noticed...he didn't like the idea."

"So he threw us together", Mugi finished.

"What are you two gonna do?", Azusa asked curiously.

Ritsu's amber eyes glowed lightly, a small smile decorated her face, she turned to Mugi, Mugi smiled.

Ritsu stood up and walked to Mio, she kept the warm smile on her face, "we're gonna piss the old men off, me...well, I'm gonna start off with something that might just get me killed.

Mio looked at Ritsu, Ritsu stood in front of Mio, she got on one knee.

Mio's eyes widened, she sat up quickly in her seat.

all the girls squealed out.

save for Mugi she sat back in her seat.

"I asked you this already, I know. But I'll ask again, Kinda short on notice and maybe we could've been together a bit longer before popping the question and all, but there isn't much time", Ritsu pulled out a small black box from her sweater pocket and opened the box, showing a very expensive looking engagement ring. "Mio Akiyama, will you marry me?"

Mio blushed, she felt her heart thump wildly in her chest, she felt tears well up in her eyes, she nodded and reached out.

Ritsu grinned brightly and took the ring out of the box, slipping it around Mio's finger.

Yui clapped happily, "Oh wow!"

Azusa smiled.

Ui felt happy for her senpais.

Mugi smiled, 'Of course Ricchan would do something that might get all of us killed, oh well, it's been a good run'

Ritsu pulled Mio up as she got up, she hugged her close, "Mio, I swear i'll do everything in my power to get us through this"

Mio hugged Ritsu back, she cried a bit.

Mugi smiled, getting up, she walked over to the two, placing a hand over Mio's shoulder, "We're all gonna be happy by the end, It'll be hard, but I'm sure we can manage"

Mio pulled away from Ritsu and looked at the blonde.

'Mugi'

Mugi smiled at Mio.

"So, Mugi-chan, you said there's someone you want to trust you.", Yui piped up. "Are you gonna get engaged with that person too, like Ricchan?"

The Blonde blushed furiously, she looked down, her eyes shot to Ui from her bangs.

Ui blushed.

Azusa blushed as well, 'Yui's so dense.'

"Well, I'm not as bold as Ricchan, that's a fact", Mugi chuckled lightly.

Ritsu chuckled, she had an arms around Mio, Mio rested her hand on Ritsu's tummy.

"But if things work out, I'd like for it to be a step.", Mugi rubbed the back of her head.

Ritsu wore a toothy grin, "I Got me a, Mrs. Tainaka!", Ritsu exclaimed happily.

Mio blushed, 'I'd take up her surname'

Azusa clapped her hands together, "No matter what, you girls have our support!"

Yui joined in, "Yeah"

Ui smiled, "There's always support from us."

Ritsu couldn't help but keep blabbering about Mio taking up her surname, "Oh man, Mio Tainaka. doesn't that have a nice ring to it!"

Mugi laughed out, seeing as how excited Ritsu was, "Oh Ricchan, It does sound nice."

"No one's gonna stand in my way!", Ritsu spoke confidently, "I'll take my old man down, I don't care, he ain't having his way with me anymore, I'm gonna pick my wife!"

Mio blushed throughout all of this, the realization that she was going to marry Ritsu once things get cleared out was making her feel giddy already, not in a bad way, but in a good way, Mio was secretly excited, she wanted this.

'not everyone gets to marry their first love'

Mio leaned her head onto Ritsu's shoulder.

'I Love you, Ritsu. We'll make it through this, I'm sure.'

'Mugi-senpai', Ui smiled warmly towards her senior.

Mugi gave Ui a sheepish smile.

Azusa saw the exchange and grinned inwardly, 'We have to give our full support on this, I want Mio to be happy, I want Ui to be happy, they deserve that much'

* * *

"So?"

"Your brat was there like you said, and some other kids were too, Tsk, the blonde brat put me in the casts"

"I see, You will be paid for your cooperation, Mr. Akiyama"

"Tsk, I better be, Tainaka"

"You'll be let out, You'll live elsewhere after this okay"

"Okay"

with this, Mr. Tainaka was furious.

'Ritsu and Mugi, Those two brats are really trying my patients. They won't get their way'

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

Till next update, Bye


	19. Chapter 19 Fix and Break

Here's an update.

Hope it's been somewhat of an interesting read

* * *

I Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make.

* * *

"Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu", Takeshi mumbled to himself, "Just why won't she back down?"

Takeshi knew Ritsu was hardheaded, but to just what extent did his daughter's hardheadedness go.

Takeshi took a big gulp of bitter alcohol, he frowned heavily, he even had to get that girls uncle in on this, Takeshi wanted nothing more than to separate those two, Ritsu could do better he thought.

Takeshi was bitter alright.

And the Blonde...Oh god, how she only served to further anger him.

'That bitch...Both of them will do what I say!', Takeshi growled, he chucked the glass cup at the wall across from him.

'Blondie's the one giving that idiot hope, I'll show them.'

Takeshi sighed heavily, "Let's see just how much it takes to break Ritsu...and Mugi", the Tainaka man picked up his IPhone and began to dial a number on it.

_'Hello'_

_"Yes, Hello, Seige-Kun. I got a problem"_

* * *

Mio sighed out in content, nothing in her life could be better, She was with the person that she loved, Now she was engaged with her just yesterday...Nothing could be better or go wrong.

'Ritsu', Mio looked down onto the shiny white gold ring, how it's stone sparkled, the stone being quite big, Mio wondered just how much it might have cost.

"Babe?"

Mio's lips curled into a smile when she heard the familiar voice of her fiancé's. The Akiyama turned and nodded.

"Come, Mio-chan"

Mio stood up from where she was sitting and walked towards her fiancé and mother in-law to be.

'Seiko-san...'

Today it became decided that Mio would see a doctor, to see if she can regain vocal use.

Seiko knew the doctor personally, she was friends with her, so naturally the Seiko would tell Ritsu to bring Mio there.

Mio walked in and bowed.

"Hello there", The Female doctor of the sort smiled, then looked at Seiko, "She's a pretty one, Good job, Ritsu", the doctor hummed as she observed Ritsu's face, "And Geez, Your face, Kid"

Ritsu flinched and blushed, she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"So, let's get started, Akiyama-san. I'm doctor, Yamanaka Sawako. I'm a Psychologist/Psychotherapist, I've dealt with people with your condition before, I was able to get them to successfully communicate to others with in at least a year.

Mio's shoulders dropped a bit, 'A Year?!'

Ritsu sighed out, 'A Year huh'

"Well, that was the last patient, the earliest, was about four months, it's a time taker alright...you just need to be patient.", Sawako explained.

Mio bit her bottom lip, she turned to Ritsu, Ritsu was listening closely to what the doctor was saying.

"So, Akiyama-san?"

Ritsu turned to Mio, her amber eyes warm with encouragement.

Mio smiled sweetly at her lover, turning to the Doctor, she nodded.

"Alright! We'll do it, then! Don't worry, I've never failed before, at least not yet", Sawako said as she stood up from her comfy chair and grinned.

'Yet', the three girls all sweat dropped comically.

"Well then, when do we start?", Ritsu asked.

Sawako smiled, "Right now!", she spoke enthusiastically

Seiko sighed and rolled her eyes, she knew how pushy her best friend was.

"Sa-chan, does it have to be right now?", Seiko whined

"Yes!", Sawako grinned, "I need to get to know her a bit, I have to talk to her and see a bit to her. but of course..."

Sawako turned to Ritsu, as Ritsu and Mio held hands.

"This'll have to be in private", Sawako added.

"huh?", Ritsu turned to Seiko, Seiko shrugged.

"She has to evaluate Mio a bit More, Ritsu"

Mio sighed a bit, 'I feel crazy just being here'

"Fine", Ritsu pouted and let Mio's hand go, she turned to Mio, "See You in a bit, Babe", Ritsu leaned forward and gave Mio a peck to the cheek.

Mio smiled lovingly and nodded.

"We'll be down stairs, the food court", Seiko waved off.

Mio nodded and waved.

As the two left, it was now just Sawako and Mio in the large room spacious room.

"So, Mio-san, let's start shall we". Sawako smiled and directed Mio to sit on the couch across from her.

Mio followed direction.

Sawako took out a nicely designed note pad, and a pen, and gave it to Mio, then she took the same two things out for herself.

"So, let's cut to it. How old are you?"

Mio wrote on the notepad, "16"

Sawako wrote it down, "Education?"

"I'm in my second year"

"Hai, So let's get deeper shall we."

Mio nodded.

"Mio-san, I'm going to need you to be very honest with me, what ever you say, doesn't leave this room. I need to dig deeper to help you, ok?"

Mio nodded, she felt slight fear build in her.

"Ok...have you...Had sex with Ritsu?"

Mio blushed and stiffened slightly.

"Mio-san, It's okay"

Mio nodded a no.

Sawako hummed and wrote it on her pad.

'Ricchan's waiting, that's a surprise', "Ever been Bullied because of your condition?"

Mio looked away sadly, she slowly nodded her head.

"I See"

Sawako hummed, "Your parents. do they understand the situation?"

Mio flinched and began to write on the notepad.

Sawako waited.

"My parents died when I was in 6th grade", Mio wrote.

Sawako winced, 'Ouch'

Sawako smiled sadly, "I'm sorry for your loss"

Mio nodded.

"Who took care of you?", Sawako couldn't help but ask.

Mio frowned and began to write on the pad, "My self, My uncle was supposed to look after me, but he was a deadbeat."

Sawako's eyebrow went up, "Have you ever suffered abuse of any kind, aside from bullying at school?"

Mio nodded, "He used to come to my place drunk...he'd beat me for no reason."

Sawako frowned heavily, her eye twitched, 'bastard' "Where is he?"

"In jail", Mio wrote on the pad.

"why?"

"Yesterday, he came around. Ritsu was there with me...he came into my room, they fought, I texted my friends, they all came, Mugi took him down quickly"

Sawako was awe, 'Blondie?', she wrote everything down. "Also Explains her face"

Sawako took the notes down and all, she looked at Mio, to see her expression.

Mio wore a distant look.

"Sorry to ask...but...Ritsu sorta told me, but, Your all having difficulties with Takeshi, Ritsu's father...listen, don't let it get to you okay"

Mio nodded.

Sawako smiled lightly, "Listen, from this day forward, You can tell me anything you want, I'm not just your doctor now, I'm also a friend. We are going to get your voice back, Hun"

Mio nodded, she smiled.

Sawako smiled, "You can go join them, they said they were down stairs oh and before you go, here, my number, if you need to chat, text me. and about you seeing me, Come see me anytime in between 4:00pm-6:30pm k"

Mio nodded, she stood up and bowed.

"Goodbye, take care, Sweety"

Mio waved off, leaving the room.

Sawako sighed out, "She's had it tough...Ritsu told me about her parents...but I thought i'd better get it from Mio"

'Mio was in the car with them'

Sawako crossed her arms over her chest.

"Youth"

* * *

Mio hopped down the stairs.

"Babe, how'd it go?", Ritsu asked Mio as she chewed on her sandwich.

Mio sat next to her fiancé, she shrugged and smiled, she took hold of Ritsu's arm, resting her head on Ritsu's shoulder.

Ritsu smiled.

Seiko rested her chin on the palm of her hand. she smiled lightly, observing her Step daughter and Daughter in-law to be.

"Thank Seiko...", Ritsu blushed.

Seiko smiled, "No problem Dear, I'd hate to see your happiness get stolen is all."

Ritsu felt her chest get light, she was actually getting to see more of Seiko, she began to actually feel a bond going.

"Your father's bond to find out though, if he keeps seeing that I keep going out too much, more than I usually do. So, I'm afraid I'd have to cut the visits to a minimum if we're to keep my intervention a secret and your engagement", Seiko pouted.

"Hai, It's fine, Mom"

Seiko blushed, being called Mom by Ritsu, was a great achievement in her books.

Seiko rose from her seat, "Looks like I should hit the road, Girls...", Seiko sighed out, "Goodbye for now, take care of each other okay"

Mio nodded, Ritsu grinned.

_"Love Yous__"_

Ritsu hummed, 'Love Yous'

Mio smiled seeing Ritsu's reaction.

"Bye", Ritsu said quietly.

Mio shifted a bit and turned to Ritsu.

Ritsu hummed, Mio reached into Ritsu's cargo pants pocket and pulled out Ritsu's phone.

"Let's go?"

Ritsu hummed, "Yeah, Let's go...You're not hungry though?"

Mio wasn't really shy anymore, when it came to asking Ritsu to get her something specific to eat.

"Somewhere else?"

Ritsu nodded with a grin, "Alright, Babe, let's go"

Mio and Ritsu both stood up from where they were seated, both holding hands.

* * *

Mugi sighed heavily, she was to lazy to go to school today, she just felt like staying in.

as the blonde sat on the edge of her bed reading a book, a knock at her door startled her a bit, she looked up.

"Yes?"

"Tsumugi, May I come in?", a firm voice boomed.

Mugi knew who that voice belonged to...

"Yes, Father."

A tall blonde haired figure walked into the room.

"How's things with Ritsu?"

Mugi rolled her eyes, "Father, I don't understand, why is it that you two want this again?"

Mr. Kotobuki sighed out, "It's best"

"For who? For You?", Mugi snapped back.

Mr. Kotobuki frowned, "It's about you, I'd rather have you secure with the Tainaka, she'd take good care of you. You're my only child, Beside Sumire, but you're the only child I had with your mother."

Mugi understood what her father was getting at, "Still...all you're doing, is pushing me away, but of course, you won't see that...not until it's too late"

Mugi got up from her bed, walking out of her room.

"Young lady, come back here!", Mr. Kotobuki stood up but stopped in his tracks, he sighed heavily.

"The both of you are so...foolish", Mugi glared at her father one last time, she turned back then walked out of her room.

The Blonde haired man frowned. 'Are we doing the right thing?'

The Blonde haired man knew of his daughters sexual orientation, he knew Mugi liked girls, Mugi admitted that much to him. but Mugi had also seem a few males, but it never lasted.

The man accepted, not wanting to push his first daughter away, he just wanted her to be safe, he wanted her with a provider.

Crossing his arms over his chest, 'I'll wait this out and see'

* * *

"Senpai?"

"Ui, call me By my name", Mugi sighed out as she laid on the Younger Hirasawa's bed.

Ui blushed, she played with her thumbs, "Tsumugi"

"That a bit better", Mugi chuckled.

Ui pouted, "Mugi"

"You made it", Mugi giggled.

"Now you're just being a jerk."

The Blonde propped herself onto her elbows, "Oh, No I'm not"

Ui shrugged, "So, Why didn't you go to school?"

"I should be asking you that", Mugi countered.

Ui rolled her eyes, after yesterdays happenings and the day before, her and the blonde have been chatting a bit more.

"I didn't feel like going, it'd be a drag"

Mugi smiled, " I felt the same way"

"I think, only Azusa-chan, Jun-chan and Oneechan went today.", Ui said as she rolled around on her computer chair.

The Blonde nodded, "I think so too."

The Blonde observed the younger girl, she felt the familiar need to touch her, something physical at least.

"Ui?"

Ui's chocolate brown eyes looked up and to the blonde's Blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Come...", Mugi shifted a bit and sat up on the bed, patting a spot next to her.

Ui's cheeks brightened a bit, a small shade of Pink.

"H-Hai", Ui got off of the computer chair and walked over to her senpai.

The Junior sat next to her senior, she felt nervous.

Mugi smiled lightly, seeing how tense Ui was.

"Look at me", Mugi spoke in a soft tone this time.

Ui slowly turned to the blonde, she was starting to feel weak at the knees.

Mugi brought hand up and placed it over the younger girls burning cheek, Mugi smiled playfully, her eyes narrowing sensually.

'Senpai'

Ui's eyes locked with ocean blue ones.

Mugi licked her glossy lips, she leaned in slowly, Ui mimicked the move, both teens leaning in close, the noses brushed against each others, breaths mingles together.

'Ui'

Their lips finally made contact, Ui closed her eyes as their lips pressed against each others, Mugi also allowed her eyes to flutter shut.

The Blonde held Ui cheeks, her thumb caressing the reddened cheek, Mugi began to move her soft lips against Ui's softer ones. Mugi hummed lightly, 'So soft'

Ui reciprocated the kiss, moving her lips against her senior's.

The Hirasawa placed a hand onto Mugi's knee, the pad of her thumb caressed the knee softly, Mugi pecked Ui's lips, the sound of their lips coming off from each others was becoming hearable, Ui smiled lightly as Mugi's rosy lips finally came off of hers, both teens opened their eyes.

Mugi wore a sensual look, Ui blushed and looked away shyly.

'She's so cute.'

"Ui?"

Ui hummed.

"Don't be so shy", Mugi giggled a bit.

Ui sighed in content, she was being teased.

"Sorry, can't help it"

Mugi laid on the bed now, a smile on her lips, she was content with sharing kisses with the girl, she liked them very much.

"Come", Mugi opened her arms as she laid there.

Ui blushed, "S-Senpai"

"Oh, Ui. Don't be so shy"

"S-Shut up", Ui pouted, she was slightly tense.

"Come on, I want more kisses.", Mugi made adorable kissy faces.

The Blonde was showing a new side of herself to the younger girl.

Ui didn't mind to be honest.

* * *

"Sato-Kun"

"Yeah?"

"Oneechans are having trouble with father", Sumire sighed out.

Satoshi nodded, all this time he knew, he just stood out of it, knowing how firm Ritsu's father truly was.

"There's nothing we can do, Sumi-chan"

"Oneechan's arguing a lot with dad", Sumire said.

"Boy, Ritsu-Niichan's always arguing with dad, but it's happening more I guess"

Both teens sighed out, they knew their older siblings were quite the stubborn people, both teens walked down from their middle school, it was finally the end of the day.

"My dad said there's another woman involved, one he doesn't approve of, but Ritsu insists on being with her.", Satoshi explained.

"My sister told me about it a bit, Ritsu-Niichan's girlfriend."

"Ahh.."

As the teens both walked, they saw, by chance. a familiar face.

"Nii-chan!?", Satoshi called out as he was stopping his bike.

Sumire hummed and saw the teen indeed.

Ritsu was talking with someone.

'Huh'

Ritsu was wearing sunglasses, she turned and waved.

"Hey, Bro"

Satoshi made the bike come to a stop.

Sumir got off.

"Ricchan?"

"Sumi, wassup"

Ritsu wore a grin, she stood outside of a sushi bar.

"What are you doing here, Nii-chan?"

Ritsu smiled, "My girlfriend wanted to get something from here, so yeah."

"G-Girlfriend?"

"Ricchan", Sumire smiled.

"Yeah, My girlfriend.", Ritsu smiled, not wanting to admit that they went further and were actually engaged now.

Satoshi hummed, "Wait, Dads told me somethings...is it her?"

Ritsu frowned, "Tsk, fuck that old man...I'm not doing what he wants me to do, I want to be with this girl, and that's final, she isn't into me for money, she isn't interested in material things...she likes me for me."

As Satoshi was going to ask further, a ravenette came out of the place.

Ritsu hummed and turned to Mio.

"Got what you wanted?", Ritsu spoke sweetly.

Mio smiled and pecked Ritsu's cheek as she took hold of Ritsu's arm.

Ritsu smiled.

"Uh, Nii-chan?", Satoshi spoke again.

Ritsu hummed, she momentarily forgot about her brother and Mugi's sister.

"Uh, hey, Um, Satoshi, This is, Mio Akiyama, My girlfriend. and Mio, This is my younger brother, the girl is Mugi's sister, Sumir.", Ritsu spoke slightly awkwardly.

Mio nodded and bowed, Satoshi and Sumire bowed as well.

Ritsu yawned, "Uh, well, nice seeing you two, we're heading to my place, Bye guys, get home safe."

Satoshi and Sumire both nodded.

with that, Ritsu and Mio both crossed the street.

Satoshi and Sumire both observed the couple, Ritsu walked Mio to the side of the car and opened the door for her, then went to the drivers side and got in.

Sumire was in awe, "Aww, They look so cute together."

Satoshi hummed, "Wonder why dad doesn't like her though"

* * *

Takeshi frowned heavily as Seiko came in.

"Where were you?", he asked firmly.

Not intimidated, Seiko smiled, "I went shopping", She showed him the many bags she carried.

Takeshi shook his head, "Really?"

Seiko frowned, "Takeshi, what's your problem?"

"You...You sneaking off to see my daughter and that bitch!", He rose his voice.

Seiko scoffed, "Here we go, again...Listen, don't you think Ritsu deserves some happiness?"

The Tainaka man growled, "Not when it's not good for her! That girl is no good!"

"You don't see it do you, Takeshi? All you're doing is pushing her further away from yourself-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!", the Man rose his voice more.

"Don't yell at me!", Seiko yelled back.

Takeshi gritted his teeth, he felt like he was losing control of everything around him, everything was just not working his way.

Takeshi sighed out, "Akiyama won't do her any good, You'll see, you'll all see", with this dark statement, the man walked by Seiko and out the door.

Seiko's heart leapt in her chest, she felt a funny feeling take root in the pit of her stomach all of a sudden.

Seiko put the bags down and sat by a step on the stairs

"Why can't he see it?"

* * *

"Seige"

"Yeh' Mr. Tainaka, wots' up?"

a young man with sunglasses and a bandana tied around his arm spoke in a gangster way.

"You got the picture, now do the job, Your money's by West-end Café.", Takeshi said as she crossed his arms over his chest.

Seige had wild black hair, a scar on his right cheek, a tattoo on his neck, he was in early 20s

"Do I go in for a kill this time?"

"No...Just a...Tough...Really Tough, Scare", Takeshi smiled darkly.

"What if I...mess up?", Seige smiled.

"Then you hide all the evidence, like last time"

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

It was starting to get really dark out, already.

Ritsu and Mio both walked down from a small club, how'd they get in there? Well It's either plot, or Ritsu just had connection with an owner once again.

"That was fun, no? A lot of dudes kept checking you out though, I should hide you more often cause, only I get to touch and check you out", Ritsu pouted.

Mio smiled and blushed, she knew Ritsu was jealous, a lot of men approached her and asked her to dance with them, but Mio simply nodded and would cling to Ritsu's arm.

A lot, I mean...A lot of men gave Ritsu dirty looks.

Ritsu was crossed dressed like usual, a dressy white button up and khaki loose fit joggers and white airforces.

it seemed appropriate for the vibe in the club.

Mio wore a black skirt and a white blouse with black flats.

Mio held on to Ritsu's arm, loving the feeling of being this close to Ritsu.

"You're mine, all mine, Mio", Ritsu wore a light frown and pout.

Mio ran a hand down to Ritsu's hand, she tangled their fingers together, her arm still around Ritsu's arm.

'I Can't wait to be able to speak again, to be able to tell you how much I love you, how much you mean to me.'

Ritsu's heart always bounced around in her chest, "I love you Mio", Ritsu spoke once more.

Mio looked up to Ritsu, Ritsu felt Mio shift a bit, she turned to face Mio.

Mio mouthed out, 'I Love you too', and closed her eyes, Ritsu smiled sweetly, her amber eyes glowed brightly with love, she leaned down and pecked Mio's rosy lips, taking what belonged to her, she mumbled, "I love you so much, Baby"

Mio felt her heart jump each time, both teens stopped walking, Ritsu rested her hands on Mio's hips, Mio smiled and wrapped her arms around the Tainaka's Neck, both teens kissed passionately.

Ritsu smirked, she felt quite happy. Meeting Mio, was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Pulling away, Ritsu grinned, "Baby-"

"(THWACK)"

Mio jumped.

Ritsu's eyes shut, she gritted her teeth, clenching them tightly, a grunt escaped through her teeth.

"UUURHH!?", Ritsu's body dropped to the floor.

Mio froze up and fell on the floor beside Ritsu, she shook Ritsu's unconscious body.

Ritsu was out of it, blood dripped down from the side of her head and down the side of her face, over her right eye, the right side of her face drenched in blood already.

Mio shook harder, she felt a knot in her throat, she opened her mouth, trying so hard, so hard to yell, to scream for help.

a small whisper came from Mio's throat, tears rolled down Mio's cheeks, as she tried ever so hard to actually yell out.

"Awww, sorry to cut the romance, I mean...I never was one for it anyways.", a voice chuckled out.

a few other voices chuckled.

Mio looked up, a small group of males all looked at her with...lustful hunger, Mio felt fear build to the brim inside of her.

'No...'

Ritsu was out...she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Mio was in pure fear, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"She looks delicious boss, can we have some?", a male spoke, lust dripping from his tone, a blue bandana tied around his head.

Mio glared daggers at the men.

"Now, Now...I get first dibs", Seige smirked heavily.

Mio shivered, a part of her told her to run, the other told her to stay...but she knew that if she stood, they'd...violate her.

Mio trembled, looking at Ritsu, she closed her eyes, she wasn't going to leave her Girlfriend here...No, she wasn't going to leave her fiancé here.

"Awww, it's okay, you won't be the only one feeling bad about this darling, Your boyfriend here will understand, as a matter of fact, this'll all be his fault at the end of the day, he just wasn't up to protecting you", Seigi laughed out, the bloody bat in his grasp.

Mio bit her bottom lip, 'damn it, when i'm needed the most, I can't pull through', Mio opened her mouth once more, the tears ran down her cheeks.

'Scream! Scream!', Mio held her throat, it was starting to hurt her from forcing herself.

"Can't call for help, I see...too bad-"

"Oi, Blue Shit! Back off!", A manly voice boomed from across the street.

Seige and the other blue bandana wearing gangsters all clicked their tongues.

"The Bandos!", a male yelped out and turned around, ready to leave.

"The Jobs not done fellas, I need a girl to take!", Seige ordered.

"Aye Aye, Boss", a taller male said as he took the bat from Seige's hold, he took the bat and stood firm.

Just across the street was a familiar group of gang goers...one that felt the need to step in, not for Mio, But for a certain unconscious Ritsu Tainaka.

"You ain't taken the boss's girl, Douche bag", a male wearing a black bandana over his head spoke, piercings decorating his face.

Seige clicked his tongue and grabbed Mio, But Mio retaliated and kicked him hard on his crotch.

"AHH! BITCH!"

Seige tried once more.

Five blue wears charged in, almost twice as many black wears jumped in.

"Hiro-chan, what now?", a girly voice spoke.

"Shut it, Sonozaki.", Hiro stood tall and firm.

Mio squirmed away from Seige and kicked around.

Seige grunted.

"What are you waiting for?!", Seige yelled out.

The blue gang all nodded and engaged in fighting the black gang.

Sonozaki smirked and easily outted a few guys, dropping them onto their backs.

Sonozaki was quite the skilled martial artist, she trained in a dojo not too far from the location.

Hiro just punched a guy's lights out and walked past a two passed out Blue gang members.

Seige panicked and just turned and outed then and there, ditching his job and his fallen gang members.

Hiro sighed out, as he stepped over to the Akiyama girl, "You okay?"

Mio nodded, then turned to Ritsu's still unconscious body.

"Shesh, that cowered did a number from behind him, poor Rikkun", Sonozaki sighed out as she kneeled down to the Tainaka.

Hiro sighed, "Cowereds were to scared to face her face to face", Hiro mumbled and walked over to the Tainaka.

Mio was confused.

a few more guys, which were obviously gang members to Mio, all surrounded Ritsu.

"Boss, you think Boss'll be okay?", a guy asked.

"Not Sure, Nino, but possibly."

"now the real question is, who's the hottie over there?", Sonozaki asked pointing at Mio.

Mio blushed, she stood up and showed them her hand, the ring.

"Ohh?!", the men all were surprised.

"She nabbed herself a wife?", Sonozaki clapped her hands together.

Mio walked over to the group, wincing when she saw Ritsu.

"We should take her to a hospital", Hiro proposed.

"We should, her heads not looking to good." Nino sighed out.

"Well, it looks like she's attracted the Blue blood's attention, wonder why"

"with this, we get to act as well", Sonozaki spoke.

"Yeah, they attacked our own, now we take them out", Nino frowned heavily.

Mio got Ritsu's phone, and began to type, she pulled Hiro's sleeve.

"Huh?"

The text read, "Who Are you guys? why'd you help us?"

Hiro smiled lightly, "The Usual, color gangs, We're the Black Bondos, and Ritsu's a long time dear friend to me and my crew over here, Looks like you two got lucky we were around."

Mio nodded in relief.

"Alright, bring the van, we gotta get her to a hospital.", Sonozaki said as she elbowed Nino.

"Hai, ma'am!"

Mio was so tired, she sighed out. 'Ritsu.'

Mio just wasn't able to call out, but soon she'd be able to, but just what kind of situation would it take to get Mio to summon her lost voice.

* * *

Well, Hope it was good!

I've reintroduced Hiro! and the shoved the gang violence in, finally, thing's are bound to get worse and more violent in measures.

* * *

_**Replies to Reviews:**_

_Silver Titanium: I Have put thoughts into a sad ending, but then I don't know XD i'm giving multiple Endings a thought or two. I would like to end it good, and give all the characters a shot to be happy, but then again...I don't know XD_

_Kiutemy: No, Mr. Akiyama is Mio's fathers Brother, Mio's uncle._

_Alpha: Thanks_

_RitsuAmberEyes: A lot of people just can't swallow the UixMugi thing XD Why? Everyone, like, hates that pairing, I've noticed that._

_All others, thanks for the reviews!_

_Feel free to drop one if you have any critiques and or feel some type of way XD_

_Questions of just simple comments work too. _

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next update!


End file.
